El Libro de los Deseos
by mlgrabla
Summary: [AU] Marinette no cree en absolutamente nada. Aunque Alya intenta convencerla de que la "magia" existe, Marinette insiste en que es una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo. El problema es que el destino se volverá contra ella y le demostrará que no puede dar nada por sentado, sobre todo cuando son sus deseos más íntimos los que están en juego.
1. Prólogo

_Se dice que el Libro de los Deseos es pura fantasía, un cuento de brujas para que los niños crean que pueden hacer realidad sus sueños. Se cuenta que el libro tiene las páginas en blanco. En cuanto un deseo se ve cumplido, las páginas eliminan el contenido que haya escrito su poseedor. Sin embargo, ver un deseo cumplido tiene un precio, todo depende de la intensidad del deseo y de la dificultad de verse cumplido._

 _Nadie ha visto ese libro desde que se perdiera en las tierras escandinavas, hace más dos mil años. Sin embargo, la leyenda ha perdurado hasta ahora. La cuestión es: ¿se trata realmente de una leyenda?_


	2. Chapter 1

21 de junio. El verano acababa de entrar oficialmente en París, Francia. Un reguero constante de turistas y nativos se mezclaban en los increíbles Campos Elíseos, fundiéndose con el constante rugido de los coches y autobuses que atravesaban el Arco del Triunfo. Las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar. Miles de estudiantes se reunían en diversos puntos de la ciudad para ir a dar una vuelta por la _Île de la Cité_ , con _Notre Dame_ y el mercado de las flores de la _Place Louis Lépine_.

Excepto Marinette.

―Venga ya, Mari―protestaba Alya, su mejor amiga y digna habitante de la ciudad con más candados por metro cuadrado―. Todos van a ir. Si tú no vas, yo no lo haré tampoco.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hizo gala de su vena asiática y puso cara de póker. Alya sabía perfectamente que Marinette odiaba las acumulaciones de personas.

―No voy a ir―le repitió por enésima vez Marinette, alzando una mano y señalándole el camino más directo para ir a la zona de la catedral.

Alya rodó los ojos. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida si la expresión de su mejor amiga no variaba un ápice.

―Está bien, aguafiestas, pero a cambio tienes que acompañarme al _Black Wings_.

Marinette dejó de caminar de inmediato por uno de los muchos caminos del _Jardin des Tuileries_. Algunos corredores se tropezaron con ella y soltaron improperios, pero ella les ignoró. Estaba acostumbrada a oír cosas por el estilo.

―Ni en broma―dijo, convencida al mil por mil de no acompañar a su amiga―. Es un antro. Sabes que odio ir.

―Me lo debes―insistió Alya, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia afuera del parque―. Es el pago por no acompañarme a la _Île de la Cité_. Aunque no esperes que lo deje pasar. Este año, conseguiré que entres en el barrio.

«Claro, igual que _no_ lo conseguiste el año pasado», apuntó Marinette en su cabeza, aunque prefirió morderse la lengua. No le quedaba otro remedio que ceder. Además, Alya sabía que Marinette prefería ir al _Black Wings_ a pasar el día entre cientos de turistas y nativos.

El _Black Wings_ era un local esotérico. Alya estaba obsesionada con todo lo que tuviese que ver con los astros, la magia blanca y oscura, los amuletos y todo tipo de objetos. Una vez al mes, arrastraba a Marinette al negocio para conocer las últimas novedades. Por eso, Tikki, la dependienta perenne del local, saludó a las chicas con una sonrisa enorme de sus labios pintados de negro en cuanto atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y sonó el repiqueteo de la campanita colgada del techo.

Marinette se soltó entonces de Alya y dejó que avanzase un poco más rápido. Enseguida, el olor de las velas aromáticas y del incienso que no dejaba de quemarse en el pequeño mostrador de madera hizo que empezase a dolerle la cabeza. No obstante, lo aguantaba estoicamente, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado a hacer cuando no se siente cómoda en algún sitio. Además, a su mejor amiga le hacía feliz que la acompañase a ese sitio y, siendo justos, prefería ir con ella al _Black Wings_ todos los días que quedarse sola.

Porque sí, Marinette era una de esas chicas que no conseguía congeniar con mucha gente; no porque fuese antisocial o tuviese algún problema para relacionarse con las personas, sino precisamente porque acaparaba demasiada atención y el resto de las chicas la veían como una rival. De modo que Marinette había tenido que adoptar una actitud que no iba para nada con ella, reservada y poco amigable. Ella siempre le echaba la culpa a sus genes. Su madre fue modelo y su padre, actor secundario en varias series, aunque ahora trabajaba como médico en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de la ciudad de París. Marinette tenía que sacar algo de su belleza, y tanto que lo hizo.

Alya siempre tenía alguna buena palabra para ella. Los ojos de Marinette, de un intenso azul cielo, destacaban en medio de su pelo negro y liso, que le llegaba un dedo por encima de los hombros. Había sacado las curvas de su madre, descendiente de ricas familias chinas e indios americanos, mientras que de su padre había heredado el carisma y el humor franceses. Marinette, con su piel pálida, creaba un contraste de colores que abrumaba a la mayoría de las personas. Imponía a la par que atraía, lo cual le había valido numerosas críticas envidiosas por parte de sus compañeras de clase desde que era muy pequeña.

Únicamente Alya se había mantenido a su lado desde los quince años. De alguna forma, Marinette sentía que, acompañándola en sus extrañas aficiones, le pagaba por la compañía, el cariño y el apoyo que Alya llevaba brindándole ya seis años.

―¡Mira, Mari!―exclamó entonces Alya, atrayendo toda su atención.

Marinette caminó hasta una mesa del fondo, recubierta por una tela de fondo rojo con rayas de varios colores y un tapete blanco, donde había todo tipo de objetos. La mayoría de ellos eran brujitas de la suerte para la salud, el amor y esas cosas. A su lado, había unos amuletos con forma de árbol que, según rezaba en el cartelito bajo ellos, eran _Árboles de la Vida_. A su derecha, Marinette atinó a ver pulseritas de _charms_ con diferentes amuletos de la suerte de plata: tréboles de cuatro hojas, herraduras, patas de conejo… Y, a la izquierda, había un libro que parecía como otro cualquiera. Alya tenía los ojos fijos en una de las pulseritas de _charms_.

―Es genial, ¿no? Tener todos estos amuletos es garantía de buenas noticias―comentó, claramente emocionada.

Marinette sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ella nunca se había tragado las leyendas esas de que la constelación que había en el cielo cuando nacías dictaminaba tu forma de ser, tu color favorito y tu piedra. Tampoco creía en los cuentos de la buena o la mala suerte, los conjuros para limpiar el aura, las velas que ahuyentaban demonios y los espíritus benévolos que vagaban por la tierra vigilando a sus seres queridos. Sencillamente, Marinette era atea en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Sin embargo, sus ojos viajaron hasta el extraño libro.

Alargó una mano y lo cogió con cuidado de no tirar las cosas que tenía al lado. Lo estudió y descubrió que en el lomo rezaba el título con letras doradas.

EL LIBRO DE LOS DESEOS

Marinette frunció el ceño, más por extrañeza que por otra cosa. En todos los años que llevaba entrando en aquella tienda, jamás había visto algo que indicara que podía hacer realidad los deseos de nadie. De modo que, después de asegurarse de que Alya estaba demasiado entretenida con sus _charms_ como para prestarle atención, Marinette abrió el libro, dispuesta a leer lo que tuviera escrito. No obstante, solo la primera página del libro estaba escrita.

SI UN DESEO QUIERES REALIZAR,

SU PRECIO HAS DE PAGAR

Marinette reprimió un bufido. «¿En serio?».

―Tienes buen gusto, Mari―dijo entonces una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola y haciendo que el libro se le escapara de las manos hacia el suelo.

La dependienta se agachó a recogerlo y Marinette musitó una tímida disculpa.

―¿Te gusta?―preguntó la mujer, de manera que Alya se giró de inmediato para ver qué había atraído la atención de su amiga la escéptica.

Marinette se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. Únicamente lo había cogido porque le había llamado la atención. Precisamente, aquel libro parecía la cosa más normal del mundo, comparado con todos los demás objetos de la tienda.

―No, solo lo estaba mirando…―comenzó a decir Marinette, pero algo en la mirada de la dependienta le hizo morderse la lengua.

―Es lógico. ¿Quién no quiere hacer realidad sus deseos, verdad?―le guiñó un ojo a Marinette, que escuchó cómo Alya reía a su espalda.

―Mari no cree en esas cosas, Tikki―intervino entonces Alya, echándose a un lado su pelo rojizo y cogiendo el libro de las manos de la mujer―. Es bonito. Podrías usarlo como diario si realmente no funciona―añadió en cuanto lo abrió y vio que estaba vacío.

―¿Diario?―repitió Marinette, divertida.

―O para dibujar algunos de tus diseños―prosiguió Alya, cada vez más convencida―. Venga, va, te lo regalo.

―¿¡Qué!?―exclamó Marinette, girándose hacia su amiga y dándole la espalda a la dependienta, que se alejó de ellas riéndose por lo bajo―. No, no, no. Tú no me vas a regalar nada.

Porque si algo odiaba Marinette más que la playa, era que su mejor amiga, que no contaba con los mismos medios que ella, se gastara dinero en cosas inútiles. Marinette le había puesto una regla a su amiga: jamás debía regalarle nada en su cumpleaños. Y ella estaba a punto de romper esa promesa.

―¿Ni siquiera este año, Mari?―inquirió Alya, cada vez más desilusionada― Por favor, déjame regalarte algo este año.

Marinette suspiró y, quitándole el libro de las manos y dejándolo de nuevo en la mesa, le cogió las manos a su amiga y tiró de ella para acercarla un poco.

―Alya, tú ya eres mi regalo. Eres mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo, la única que me conoce de verdad. ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar, como todos los años?

Alya se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada. Marinette sonrió y abrazó a su amiga a modo de consuelo. Marinette sabía perfectamente que los padres de su amiga pasaban por un mal momento que duraba ya varios años. Solo podían darle dinero cada dos meses y tampoco era demasiado, lo justo para que pudiera comer un día fuera de su casa con Marinette. A pesar de eso, Mari siempre se encargaba de pagarlo todo, de modo que Alya podía gastarse su dinero en cualquier otro capricho o guardarlo.

―Está bien―aceptó finalmente Alya con un suspiro, separándose de su amiga y secándose las lágrimas no derramadas de los ojos.

Conforme, Marinette asintió con la cabeza y cogió una de las pulseritas de _charms_. Se acercó al mostrador y la pagó. Por supuesto, Alya se quejó, pero no rechazó el regalo de su amiga. Una vez comprada la pulsera, ambas se disponían a marcharse cuando Tikki, la dependienta, salió de su mostrador de nuevo y atrapó la mochila que Marinette llevaba a la espalda.

―Quédatelo, es mi regalo de cumpleaños―susurró, mirando de reojo a Alya, que había salido ya a la calle.

A Marinette le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba del dichoso Libro de los Deseos. Estuvo tentada de rechazarlo, pero sabiendo que no podría hacerlo sin que su amiga la acorralara junto a Tikki, lo aceptó y lo guardó a toda prisa mientras salía del _Black Wings_.

Durante el resto del día no hablaron sobre el librito ni sobre la pulsera plateada que brillaba en la muñeca de Alya. Comieron en un restaurante de comida rápida y, a eso de las seis, se encaminaron de regreso a casa. A mitad de camino, Alya tomó el camino hacia _Saint Denis_ , una zona plagada de suburbios, y Marinette se dirigió hacia el _Quai des Orfèvres_ , el barrio más lujoso de la ciudad.

En cuanto Marinette llegó a casa, saludó a sus padres con un beso y subió hasta su habitación, ubicada en la antigua buhardilla. Sus padres habían remodelado la segunda planta y la habían convertido en la habitación más perfecta que Marinette pudo soñar jamás. Estaba casi aislada del resto de la casa. Solo había una escalera por la que subir y bajar y tenía su propio cuarto de baño, de modo que no tenía que discutir con sus padres por las mañanas antes de ir a la facultad para ducharse y vestirse.

Sabedora de que tenía un largo verano por delante, Marinette dejó la mochila sobre el bonito escritorio blanco que había en medio de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama con dosel. Estaba agotada. Aquel había sido el último día de clases, la despedida hasta el nuevo curso. Con suerte, aquel sería su último año en la universidad. Con ese pensamiento en mente, bajó de nuevo hasta el salón-comedor y sonrió cuando vio a sus padres esperándola con una bonita tarta de cumpleaños. El número 21 relucía en medio de la tarta. Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y Marinette sopló las velas. No pidió ningún deseo, ella no creía en esas cosas.

Un rato después, le dio las buenas noches a sus padres y regreso a su burbuja. En cuanto entró, la mochila sobre su escritorio la llamó. Ahí dentro estaba el libro que Tikki le había instado a quedarse. Había sido el único regalo de cumpleaños que había aceptado. Ni siquiera sus padres le habían regalado nada, ella se lo había prohibido también cuando se dio cuenta de que era absurdo seguir dándole cosas otro día más del año. Tenía más que de sobra y se sentía mal por ello. Así que, con un suspiro, sacó el libro de la mochila, dejo esta en el suelo y puso el objeto sobre la mesa.

Lo observó. No tenía nada raro. Lo único extraño eran las letras que lo adornaban y lo identificaban como el Libro de los Deseos, pero nada más. Alya tenía razón. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer varias listas sobre lo que quería hacer cuando acabase la facultad, sobre sus sueños, sus proyectos para ese verano… Solo tenía a su amiga para compartirlos y algunos se le olvidaban. Pensó que, solo por una vez, le haría caso a Alya y escribiría allí lo que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Tras varios minutos pensando y golpeándose el labio con el bolígrafo, empezó a desesperarse. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada. Y, entonces, como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído, puso el bolígrafo sobre el papel y escribió:

\- Conseguir un novio antes de que acabe el verano, que sea inteligente, guapo, con carisma, que me quiera y que nunca me engañe.

Sabía que aquello era absurdo, pero puestos a pedir… Después de aquel arrebato absurdo, cerró el libro de golpe y se metió en la cama. «Esto es una gilipollez», pensó justo antes de caer dormida.


	3. Chapter 2

―Ey, preciosa. Despierta.

Marinette frunció el ceño, aún con los ojos cerrados y se removió en la cama para darle la espalda a quien intentase despertarla.

―Vamos, no seas remolona.

Marinette emitió un sonido extraño, más parecido a una queja que a otra cosa. Sin embargo, al ver que quien fuese seguía con su intención de obligarla a abrir los ojos, acabó cediendo. En cuanto lo hizo, la luz del sol de verano la cegó momentáneamente, aunque cuando consiguió enfocar a su invitado no deseado, se despertó por completo y gritó. No supo cómo, pero saltó de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se puso tras el otro extremo de la cama, como si así su invasor no pudiera atacarla.

―Shh, no grites… todavía―dijo el chico que la observaba, divertido, desde el otro lado del colchón.

―¿Qué…?―consiguió vocalizar Marinette sin entender nada.

En apenas unos segundos, se dio cuenta de la situación. Ella estaba en pijama, en su habitación, con un chico completamente desnudo que la miraba como si fuese un pastel que había que comerse antes de que se derritiera. Al mismo tiempo, fue consciente del sonido de unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sintió que se moría allí mismo.

―¡Escóndete!―le instó Marinette en un grito ahogado, señalándole la puerta del baño, a su espalda― Y, por Dios, ¡tápate!

Él la miró, divertido y alzó las manos al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y su firme trasero quedaba a la vista de Marinette. Ella cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose. Justo en ese instante, la de su habitación se abrió con cuidado y por ella emergió la cabeza de su madre.

―Cariño, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Sabine Dupain-Cheng, mirando a su hija con preocupación.

―Sí―se apresuró a contestar Marinette, forzándose a sonreír y a levantarse del suelo―. Sí, sí, estoy bien. Es que… creía que había una araña y, ya sabes… No…

―Vale, vale―rio la señora Dupain-Cheng, volviendo a cerrar la puerta―. Le diré a Caline que fumigue tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Gracias!

Solo cuando las pisadas de su madre dejaron de resonar por las escaleras, Marinette se permitió tener un momento de calma. Por mucho que su madre enviara a la asistenta a hacer limpieza profunda en su habitación, no encontrarían ni una sola pelusa. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de que tendría que hallar alguna explicación razonable para tener a un chico desnudo en su habitación.

―Ay, no―gimoteó, quitándose de encima la sábana que había arrastrado consigo y respirando hondo, armándose de valor―. Vamos, Mari, esto no puede ser tan difícil como los experimentos de bilogía del instituto…

Se paró frente a la puerta del baño y, tras contar hasta cien en silencio, se adentró en la estancia. Allí estaba él, con el pelo rubio despeinado tapándole levemente los impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda que tenía. Marinette hizo todo lo posible para no fijarse en su piel bronceada y en los músculos de los pectorales marcados. Pero era imposible, aún tenía grabada la imagen de sus glúteos firmes y de sus piernas torneadas. Y su espalda…

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó.

―Muy bien―dijo entonces, captando de nuevo la atención de su inesperado visitante, que la miró y sonrió con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía que hizo que a Mari le temblara el pulso―, no sé quién narices eres ni por qué estás aquí, pero…

―Adrien―la interrumpió entonces el chico, dando un paso hacia ella; y, sí, aún completamente desnudo―. Me llamo Adrien.

―Vale, Adrien―repitió Mari, levantando los ojos azules al techo―, ¿quieres hacer el favor de coger una toalla y taparte?

Adrien se echó a reír ante el color rojo de las mejillas de Marinette, pero asintió. Se hizo con una toalla verde limón que colgaba de una percha junto a la bañera y se la enredó en la cintura. Marinette pensó que tendría que coger una toalla limpia del mueble después de eso.

―Gracias―suspiró, aliviada. Al menos ahora solo podía distraerse con los abdominales de semejante monumento rubio―. Bien, ¿qué narices haces en mi casa, en mi habitación?

―Tú me llamaste―respondió Adrien, acercándose a Marinette hasta el punto de quedar a un palmo de ella―. Lo escribiste en el libro, ¿recuerdas?

Marinette parpadeó, confusa.

―¿El libro? ¿Qué libro?―repitió ella y, como si lo hubiese conjurado, el lomo azul y las letras doradas del regalo de Tikki llegaron a ella como un destello― Oh, Dios, no puede ser… Es imposible, ¡ese libro es una farsa! ¡Y tú eres una alucinación! Seguro que me he dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo…―añadió, llevándose ambas manos al pelo.

Sin embargo, Adrien se las quitó de ahí enseguida con suavidad y se las puso sobre el pecho. Marinette dio un respingo al notar el calor emanar del cuerpo de Adrien y sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo la yema de los dedos.

―Soy real, Marinette―insistió Adrien, observándola con detenimiento.

―No me lo puedo creer…

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿No querías que viniera? Estoy aquí, por ti.

Marinette alzó los ojos hacia su rostro. Se había quedado muda. Todo en su cabeza estaba explotando como las palomitas de maíz en el microondas. Ella, que nunca, jamás de los jamases, había creído en la magia ni en rituales esotéricos, acababa de encontrarse con que el libro que tanto le había llamado la atención cumplía lo que advertía en la portada. Ella había escrito un deseo, simplemente por poner algo aquella noche y se había encontrado con que ese deseo se había hecho realidad.

―Es increíble―murmuró ella, alucinada, quitándole las manos de encima antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Adrien amplió la sonrisa.

―Tú eres increíble―susurró y se inclinó hacia ella con la clara intención de besarla.

Sin embargo, se encontró con la palma de la mano de Marinette en medio del camino y una mirada de reproche. Adrien frunció el ceño, confuso y fastidiado.

―¿Por qué no puedo besarte?

―¿Disculpa? Eres producto de un libro. ¡No voy a besar a un libro!

―¿Por qué no? ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

―¡No!―exclamó ella, riéndose como una histérica― ¡Y menos aún si está desnudo!

Adrien se encogió de hombros. Al ver el gesto, Marinette notó cómo se le secaba la boca.

―No veo ningún problema. Pediste un novio que te quisiera y no te engañara. Yo te quiero y no voy a engañarte.

―Eso es una mentira tan grande como un piano de cola―espetó Marinette, dándole la espalda y comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado―. No puedes quererme, ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi color favorito.

Adrien la siguió.

―Si lo adivino, ¿podré besarte?

―Oh, Dios, ¡no! ¡Deja de intentar besarme o lo que sea quieras hacer conmigo! ―Marinette se giró hacia él y le puso un dedo en medio de los pectorales― Entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a asegurarme de conseguirte ropa y, luego, veré qué hago contigo, porque aquí no puedes quedarte, ¿entiendes?

Adrien no contestó al momento. Se quedó mirando el dedo de Marinette apoyado sobre él. Después, sus ojos siguieron el camino hasta encontrarse con su mirada, que exigía una respuesta decente. Apenas había pasado cinco minutos con aquella chica y no se veía capaz de cumplir con su obligación. Era un auténtico fastidio, pero no le quedaba otra que acatar los deseos de aquella quien le había llamado.

Suspiró y alzó ambas manos a modo de rendición.

―Está bien, Marinette, tú ganas―claudicó, dejando a un lado su lado perverso y tratando de facilitarle las cosas a aquella chica tan testaruda.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Esperaba tener que pelearse más con él para conseguir que cediera en algo. Sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. Por eso no tardó en apresurarse para quitarse otro también. Necesitaría ayuda con aquel asunto y solo había una persona que pudiera estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que le llevaría años quitarse de encima las pullitas de Alya sobre su escepticismo, pero no le importaba. Marinette estaba segura de que necesitaría a su mejor amiga para salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había metido sin saberlo.

―Gracias―dijo con absoluta sinceridad―. Necesito que te quedes callado un momento. Voy a llamar a mi amiga.

Adrien asintió en silencio y se sentó en la cama. Marinette aprovechó su buena voluntad para encender su iPhone y buscar a toda velocidad el contacto de Alya. No tenía ni idea de cómo le explicaría su situación, pero sí que tenía algo claro: tenía que llevársela a su casa como fuera. De modo que, tras convencerla de que había un asunto urgente que necesitaba tratar en su casa y de que era algo de vida o muerte, advirtió a Adrien que ni se le ocurriese bajar de la habitación al salón y corrió a avisar a su madre para que el coche de la familia estuviera listo. Recogería a Alya y, con suerte, aquel día no sería un absoluto desastre.

… … … …

―A ver si me aclaro―dijo Alya en cuanto Marinette subió el panel que separa el asiento del conductor y del copiloto del resto del coche―. Según tú, si no veo lo que hay en tu habitación, no me lo voy creer, ¿cierto?

―Más o menos―asintió Marinette, mirando por la ventanilla y viendo cómo salían de _Saint Denis_ de regreso a _Quai des Orfèvres_ ―. Ni siquiera puedo encontrarle una explicación lógica a esto.

Alya observó a su amiga con preocupación. Marinette no era alguien que se agobiara con facilidad. Toda su vida había estado marcada por su belleza y había aprendido a no dejarse llevar por las mareas altas. Incluso, durante los exámenes en la facultad, ella era la única que parecía controlar sus nervios, si es que realmente se ponía nerviosa alguna vez. Por eso era demasiado extraño que su mejor amiga se encontrase al borde del colapso. Algo muy grave debía haber pasado como para tenerla en ese estado de inquietud y nerviosismo.

―Tranquila, Mari―dijo Alya entonces, poniendo una mano sobre la pierna de su amiga―. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Marinette intentó sonreír a Alya, pero le resultó imposible. Aún recordaba los malabares que había tenido que hacer para mantener a Adrien encerrado en el baño mientras ella se vestía a toda prisa antes de salir hacia casa de Alya. Adrien… Parecía tener alguna especie de trastorno bipolar, porque era capaz de pasar de tener una actitud sensual y pícara a ser un auténtico cachorrito. Era como un gato, podía ser un donjuán y un chico tímido al mismo tiempo. Resultaba inquietante.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de Marinette, Alya y ella salieron escopeteadas hacia la habitación. Mari aprovechó que su madre había salido a visitar a una amiga del vecindario y que su padre estaba trabajando en el hospital para encerrarse a cal y canto con su amiga en la habitación. Una vez dentro, Marinette necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para confesarse.

―¿Recuerdas el libro que vimos ayer en la tienda de Tikki?―comenzó a decir, nerviosa.

―Sí, ese que quise regalarte pero no me dejaste―bromeó Alya, intentando relajar a su amiga.

―Sí, ese. Bueno, Tikki me lo metió en la mochila―no era una verdad completa, pero tampoco era una mentira. Tikki la había _obligado_ a quedárselo―. Bien, pues… Funciona.

Alya abrió mucho los ojos.

―¿Cómo que funciona? ¿A qué te refieres?

Marinette cerró los ojos, mortificada.

―Alya, necesito que mantengas la calma, por favor.

―Mari, ¿qué quieres…?

―Adrien―la interrumpió Marinette, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y tratando de parecer resoluta―, sal, por favor.

Alya frunció el ceño.

―No habrás pedido un perro…

Marinette negó con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir. La puerta de su cuarto de baño se abrió y por ella apareció Adrien, aún con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, aunque había tenido la decencia de peinarse un poco y parecer alguien más presentable.

Alya creyó que alucinaba. Tuvo que quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas antes de poder analizar lo que estaba viendo. Con la boca abierta, perpleja, se fijó en cómo el chico llamado Adrien atravesaba la habitación y se ubicaba junto a Marinette. Sí, aquello parecía típico de un perro, pero no era un animal lo que su mejor amiga había deseado. Era un chico y eso implicaba el deseo de Marinette de ser amada realmente por alguien.

―Qué pasada…―musitó Alya, avanzando hasta Adrien y tocándole el brazo― ¡Eres de verdad!

―Eso llevo intentando hacerle entender a Marinette toda la mañana―repuso Adrien, divertido, mientras alzaba una mano―. Soy Adrien, encantado.

Alya estuvo a punto de soltar una bordería, pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Analizó a Adrien todo cuanto pudo, aprovechando que él no se sentía para nada incómodo con la observación.

―Dios, Alya, no es un experimento de laboratorio―suspiró Marinette, apartando a Adrien para poder sentarse en la silla de escritorio coger el Libro de los Deseos, que aún reposaba sobre la superficie de la mesa―. Aunque bien podría serlo… Escribí esto anoche y, esta mañana, Adrien estaba aquí.

Marinette abrió el libro por la página donde había escrito. Alya leyó las líneas y asintió.

―¿Has intentado pedir alguna otra cosa?―quiso saber Alya, con actitud seria― No sé, algo como un Porsche rojo, una casa en Hollywood o algo así.

―No―negó Marinette rotundamente―. Ni de coña, no pienso volver a usar el libro hasta que no sepa cómo narices solucionar esto―señaló a Adrien con la mano, pero a él no pareció molestarle―. ¿Cómo voy a ocultarle a mi familia y a Caline que tengo a un chico desnudo aquí? ¿Te recuerdo que mi padre es cirujano y sabe mutilar a la gente?

Adrien se tensó al escuchar aquello y giró con demasiada fuerza el cuello hacia Marinette, llevándose las manos a la entrepierna tapada por la toalla.

―¡Ni de coña!

Alya se echó a reír y Marinette, después de unos segundos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acompañarla.

―No te va a pasar nada, Adrien―le aseguró Alya, guiñándole un ojo con toda la confianza del mundo―. Marinette tiene demasiado aprecio a su libertad como para exponerte de esa manera.

Adrien alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

―No sé cómo tomarme eso.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

―Necesito comprarle ropa, Alya―continuó diciendo Marinette, regresando al quid de la cuestión―. ¿Cómo puedo vestirle si ni siquiera puedo sacarle de aquí?

Alya se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Se dio golpecitos durante un par de segundos hasta que una buena idea cruzó su mente.

―¿Y si llamas a la _personal shopper_ de tu madre? ¿No es ella la que elige la ropa de tu padre?

―No quiero que ella le chive a mis padres que…

―No lo hará―replicó Alya con una sonrisa perversa―. Por una vez, podrás gastar todo el dinero que quieras en mantener callada a esa mujer.

Adrien, que apenas comprendía nada, miraba a Marinette y a Alya como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Al cabo de unos minutos, solo tuvo una cosa clara: se acabó el ir andando como el libro le trajo al mundo por la casa de Marinette. ¿Significaba aquello que ella le aceptaba en su vida? Bueno, aunque no lo hiciera tal y como él esperaba, se alegró de no tener que desaparecer tan pronto.


	4. Chapter 3

Explicarle a la _personal shopper_ de la señora Dupain-Cheng que había un invitado inesperado con una GRAN necesidad de encontrar ropa de su talla sin que la mujer pusiera el grito en el cielo al verle casi desnudo fue toda una hazaña para Marinette y Alya. Pasado el susto inicial y el bochorno, Marinette hasta consiguió reírse en alguna ocasión mientras Adrien le sonreía con picardía a la pobre mujer de cuarenta años que le tomaba medidas.

Marinette no se lo había preguntado. ¿Cuántos años tendría Adrien y cómo había averiguado su nombre? Al tema del nombre le encontró pronto una explicación: tenía un enorme cuadro rectangular en la cabecera de la cama en el que rezaba _MARINETTE_ escrito a punto de cruz. Sin embargo, el tema de la edad la intrigaba. Ella no había especificado en su deseo cuántos debía de tener, aunque por el aspecto parecía ser de su misma edad, más o menos, año arriba, año abajo. Marinette apuntó mentalmente la pregunta para hacérsela cuando se quedaran solos y disfrutó de lo lindo al ver a su amiga entusiasmada con todo aquello.

A pesar de todo, Marinette sabía que aquel momento de relajación no podía durar mucho. Tenía que buscarle una solución a aquella visita. Sus padres podrían tragarse que era primo de Alya (a pesar de la diferencia física evidente) y que en la casa de su amiga no tenían sitio para él. Su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo en casa como para importarle tener un invitado y a su madre le encantaba ser una anfitriona modelo, de modo que bien podría mantenerle en su casa algunas semanas, el tiempo suficiente como para ver qué narices hacía con Adrien.

En cuanto la _personal shopper_ se fue de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng con la promesa de volver en una hora con los brazos cargados de ropa, Adrien se dejó caer en el sofá del salón, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas abiertas y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Fijó sus impresionantes ojos verdes en su "dueña" y su amiga, cansado.

―Esperaba que me usaras de alguna manera, Marinette, pero no que lo hicieras de esta forma―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sus palabras subidas de tono provocaban en ella.

De hecho, al instante tuvo su primera respuesta. Marinette se puso roja y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

―Deja de hacerte ilusiones. Esto es lo más cerca que vas a estar de jugar conmigo.

Adrien se echó a reír. Marinette se sorprendió pensando en que su sonido era bastante agradable, pero al momento desechó la idea. Alya tomó asiento junto a Adrien y cruzó las piernas.

―Sinceramente, Marinette, no sé por qué sigues rechazándole. Es un portento―declaró Alya con descaro.

Su mejor amiga puso los ojos en blanco. Alya no tenía pelos en la lengua, ella lo sabía, pero eso a veces le acarreaba momentos embarazosos, como aquel. Además, a Adrien no le hacía falta que le dijeran que estaba bueno, él ya lo sabía de sobra. Constató ese hecho cuando se atrevió a bajar la mirada del techo y fijarla fugazmente en su "invitado". Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y un brillo inquietante en los ojos.

―Gracias―respondió Adrien, haciendo gala de su afán de donjuán e inclinándose levemente hacia Alya.

―Por Dios―masculló Marinette, yendo hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua bien fría.

La distancia de unos metros le sirvió a Marinette para calmarse un poco y a Adrien para sopesar sus opciones. Mientras que Marinette no quisiera acercarse, él no tendría ninguna posibilidad de cumplir su deseo y volver a su encierro eterno. En alguna ocasión, había escuchado que existía una historia muy parecida a la suya de una escritora famosa. Lo que nadie sabía era que el castigo de aquel hombre había sido real y, por mucho, más placentero que el suyo. Adrien estaba condenado a hacer realidad el deseo de cualquier persona de ser su pareja, su amigo, su protector o lo que quisiera. En cuanto el deseo se veía cumplido, Adrien solo tenía veinticuatro horas para convencer a su dueño para que añadiera detalles en el libro. Por eso tenía tantas páginas, para que su dueño temporal pudiera pedir cuanto quisiera. El problema era que, si el dueño no quería alargar el deseo, este se borraría pasado un día y el objeto de deseo desaparecería, como si nunca hubiese existido. El dueño sabría que había cumplido su sueño, pero jamás sabría cómo.

Adrien necesitaba hablar del tema con Marinette, aunque no estaba seguro de si ayudaría en algo a su situación. Por un lado, aquella chica le gustaba. Tenía carácter y, a pesar de que sabía que la ponía nerviosa, no se amilanaba ante su presencia. Es más, le amenazaba con dejarle en la calle si se sobrepasaba con ella por la noche. Aunque a Adrien le tentaba la idea de poder tocarla cuando nadie les viera, sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado. Si su dueña quería que desapareciese, solo tenía que escribirlo de nuevo en el libro, pero lo mejor era no contarle aquel detalle, ¿verdad?

Por otra parte, Adrien sabía que, cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera del libro sin cumplir su cometido, más doloroso le resultaría permanecer en el mundo real. Algo tenía el libro que le obligaba a regresar a él y, si no lo hacía por cualquier motivo, empezaba a sentir los efectos. Solo le había pasado una vez y no mucho después había regresado a las páginas en blanco, de modo que no había podido saber qué más le esperaba fuera de allí. Aquello era un absoluto caos y odiaba pertenecer a él. No habría manera de convencer a Marinette de que le aceptase como su novio si ella no quería. Además, aquello tenía un arma de doble filo. ¿Qué ocurriría si era él quien se enamoraba de ella? No quería saberlo siquiera.

Así pasaron varios minutos, él con sus propias preocupaciones atormentándole y Alya con Marinette en la cocina, que había preferido dejar solo a Adrien al ver que no le daba conversación. Al menos, hasta que un golpe seco le sacó de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia el origen del golpe.

Lo primero que Adrien vio fue la sangre. Marinette se había cortado con una de las esquirlas de cristal que habían rebotado de un vaso roto en el fregadero. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se deshizo el nudo de la toalla de la cintura y se dirigió hacia Marinette con ella en la mano. Marinette, al verle, se puso roja como un tomate.

―Maldita sea, Adrien, ¡tápate!

Alya, alertada por el comentario, quiso girarse para fijarse bien, pero Marinette la cogió por el brazo con la mano que no sangraba y la obligó a girarse.

―Ni se te ocurra seguir alimentando su ego―la advirtió Marinette, dividida entre el dolor por la herida abierta, la vergüenza de tener a Adrien desnudo de nuevo y la sensación de posesión que acaba de sentir respecto a su invitado. Se negaba a que Alya viera lo mismo que ella, algo completamente ilógico.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y, dejando a un lado el comentario morboso, cogió por la muñeca a Marinette y le tapó la herida de la palma de la mano con la toalla.

―Voy a por el botiquín―comentó entonces Alya, evitando a toda costa mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Adrien.

Marinette asintió y Alya desapareció escaleras arriba, en dirección al cuarto de baño. Marinette, utilizó el momento de silencio para observar a Adrien. Era realmente guapo, no podía negarlo. Tenía un aire extraño, como de otra época, a pesar de que el corte de pelo y su forma de hablar fuesen como el de cualquier otro chico del siglo XXI. El verde de los irises tenía varias tonalidades, de la más oscura a la más clara conforme se alejaba de la pupila. Debía de haber hecho ejercicio en algún momento, porque su imaginación no era tan increíble como para visualizar a alguien con los músculos perfectamente marcados, sin ser exagerado pero tampoco pobre en forma. Tenía el cuello fino y la piel levemente bronceada.

Era demasiado guapo para ella.

Marinette suspiró, lo que hizo que Adrien apartase la mirada de su labor para limpiar la herida y la fijase en los ojos azules de ella.

―¿Te duele?―preguntó y Marinette vio que estaba realmente preocupado, no interpretaba ningún papel.

No pudo menos que sonreír un poco.

―Estoy bien―le aseguró, sintiendo cierta calidez al ver que él intentaba devolverle la sonrisa―. Solo es un poco aparatoso, nada más.

―¿Tienes tendencias a hacerte heridas?―bromeó Adrien, quitando la toalla de la herida y poniéndola bajo el agua del fregadero.

―Soy un poco patosa―admitió Marinette, obligando a sus ojos a mantenerse fijos en la cara de Adrien―. Me pincho varias veces por semana con la aguja.

―¿Cómo?

―Soy diseñadora―Marinette rodó los ojos―, bueno, casi. Coso por diversión y porque me gustaría trabajar algún día como diseñadora. Le paso mis dibujos al antiguo jefe de mi madre y él los valora. Algunos incluso los escoge para sus sesiones de fotos.

Adrien alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y cualquier comentario al respecto se perdió en el aire. Marinette suspiró.

―Seguramente será la _personal shopper_. Quédate aquí, no quiero que te vea así―y le señaló entero con la mano herida.

―Está bien―aceptó Adrien―, seré tuyo mientras lo quieras así.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Se ahorró la respuesta y fue a abrir la puerta. Alya bajó entonces por las escaleras con unas gasas y agua oxigenada. Marinette dejó pasar a la _personal shopper_ , que venía acompañada por dos de sus ayudantes, cargadas de ropa hasta arriba. Alya le preguntó a Marinette por Adrien y ella le dijo que le había dejado en la cocina. Alya le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, que tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de la frustración. Dejó que le limpiase un poco más la herida y que la cubriese con una gasa mientras la _personal shopper_ y sus ayudantes se dedicaban a exponer toda la ropa que habían escogido a lo largo y ancho del enorme sofá del salón de los Dupain-Cheng.

―Muy bien―dijo la _personal shopper_ en cuanto hubieron acabado de preparar las prendas―. Que pase.

―Sí, eh… Un momento―masculló Marinette, lanzándose a por unos calzoncillos de _Calvin Klein_ negros.

Nadie dijo nada, pero sí que se pudo escuchar la risita de Alya hasta la cocina. Marinette corrió hasta allí con la prenda en la mano y se la tiró a la cara a Adrien.

―¡Ponte eso antes de salir!―le gritó, regresando con las demás mujeres.

… … … …

Aunque Marinette jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ver a Adrien desfilar con cada uno de los modelitos fue un auténtico espectáculo y un placer a la vista. La _personal shopper_ había llevado todo tipo de conjuntos, desde deportivos e informales a trajes de chaqueta para reuniones elegantes. Marinette decidió que uno de esos trajes se había convertido en su conjunto favorito pero eso, claro, Adrien nunca lo sabría. No necesitaba darle falsas esperanzas, aunque a veces a ella le diesen ganas de dárselas.

Para cuando terminaron, tres horas después, Adrien tenía un armario entero lleno de ropa nueva, lista para ser estrenada, un cajón completo de bóxeres y calzoncillos ajustados, calcetines, un par de zapatos de vestir, una sandalias de hombre y un par de botines. El problema de la ropa se había resuelto, para alivio de Marinette, y creía haber encontrado la solución para la cuestión de tener a un desconocido en casa. Entre Alya y ella habían elaborado la excusa perfecta y entre las dos se encargarían de convencer a los Dupain-Cheng de que dejaran quedarse a Adrien durante una temporada. Alya les explicaría que su primo se había ido de casa porque sus padres tenían problemas legales y él no quería verse salpicado con el tema. Añadiría que el sofá cama de su casa había quedado hecho polvo y que no tenían sitio para alojarle. Y ahí entraba Marinette, pidiéndoles a sus padres que les dejara quedarse en la habitación de invitados hasta que consiguiese un trabajo y pudiese buscarse un apartamento propio en la ciudad.

Para poder llevar a cabo el plan, Marinette invitó a Alya a comer. Sabine Dupain-Cheng, la madre de Marinette, recibió encantada a la amiga de su hija y le comunicó que su marido se había tenido que quedar a una operación muy importante. Marinette lo agradeció en silencio. Así sería más fácil convencer a su madre, que no tardó en hacerle un hueco a Adrien en la mesa. Este dejó que las chicas se encargasen de todo y, para las cuatro de la tarde, ya estaba todo resuelto. Sabine se encargaría de explicarle la situación a Tom, su marido.

Asunto resuelto. Aunque la tranquilidad para Marinette duró más bien poco. Llegaba la hora para que Alya regresase a casa y no le quedaba otro remedio que encargarse sola de Adrien y del problema del libro, del que aún no habían hablado expresamente. Por eso, en cuanto el chófer de los Dupain-Cheng se llevó a Alya de regreso a _Saint Denis_ , Marinette arrastró a Adrien a su habitación, ya que no se fiaba de lo que su madre pudiera escuchar desde el cuarto de invitados.

Una vez allí, Marinette cerró la puerta con llave y se puso a dar vueltas, agobiada.

―Bien, hoy todo ha salido _demasiado_ bien, ¿no te parece?

―Para ser el primer día aquí, sí―asintió Adrien, algo más relajado que hacía unas horas.

Había decidido apartar sus oscuros pensamientos y disfrutar de la extraña amabilidad de Marinette. Sospechaba que ella estaba siendo condescendiente porque no estaban a solas. Le preocupaba que, en cuanto no hubiese nadie escuchándoles ni analizándoles, ella volviese a cargar su ira contra él.

―Muy bien―dijo entonces Marinette, pareciendo más resoluta de lo que realmente se sentía; se giró hacia Adrien y caminó en su dirección, señalándole con un dedo―. Vas a tener que empezar a pensar en buscar trabajo. Yo puedo cubrirte un par de semanas hasta que encuentres algo.

Adrien frunció el ceño, debatiendo consigo mismo.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Marinette?―dijo entonces con absoluta seriedad, pillando por sorpresa a la chica.

Ella se repuso de inmediato y asintió en silencio.

―Sé sincera. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a poder estar aquí?

Marinette tragó saliva.

―No comprendo. ¿No eres libre una vez que alguien "te desea"?

―No del todo―confesó Adrien, que vio cómo el color se iba del rostro de Marinette―. Estoy atado a tu deseo. Hasta que no lo cumpla, no seré "libre".

―¿Estás condenado?―inquirió Marinette, eligiendo unas palabras un tanto curiosas para describir la situación de Adrien.

―Sí―replicó él y aquella palabra cayó como una pesada losa sobre Marinette―. Si no cumplo las condiciones del deseo, empezaré a… cambiar―vaciló Adrien, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle las consecuencias de la desobediencia―. No importa si es cosa tuya o mía, estoy obligado a cumplir con lo que se desea. Es la norma número uno del libro.

―¿Qué ocurre si no cumples el deseo?―quiso saber ella, aunque parte preferiría que no hubiese preguntado nada.

Adrien captó al momento la doble intencionalidad de sus palabras y, con una sonrisa sarcástica, negó con la cabeza.

―No quieras saberlo. Lo mejor es que me dejes cumplir tu deseo.

―Pero eso no puede ser―replicó Marinette, confusa―. No puedes estar enamorado de mí.

―¿Por qué no?―dijo a su vez Adrien, acercándose a ella y posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de ella.

―No me conoces―insistió Marinette, nerviosa por la cercanía de Adrien, a pesar de que ya no estaba desnudo ni la estaba provocando con su actitud perversa. Sin embargo, ni él se apartó de ella ni ella hizo intento alguno para quitar su mano de encima―. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy ni de lo que me gusta.

―¿Como tu color favorito?―bromeó Adrien, consiguiendo que Marinette bajara un poco la guardia; ¿cómo podía acordarse de eso?

―Es un buen ejemplo―repuso Marinette e Adrien se echó a reír por lo bajo―. De verdad, Adrien―suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre la de Adrien y bajándola con suavidad―, siento haberte "llamado", pero no puedes hacer nada por mí.

La expresión de Adrien cambió por completo. Borró la sonrisa genuina de su rostro, que se tornó en severidad. Sus ojos dejaron de parecer amables para convertirse en hielo. Marinette sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

―Muy bien―dijo entonces Adrien, apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación―. No te molestaré más, entonces.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de impedir que saliera de esa forma de su cuarto. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Adrien ya había bajado las escaleras y se había metido en su nueva habitación, ocultándose de todo y de todos.


	5. Chapter 4

Marinette no volvió a salir de su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Esperaba ver a Adrien entonces, pero no apareció. Su padre por fin había regresado de trabajar y quiso presentárselo, aunque cuando fue a buscarle a su habitación, solo obtuvo por respuesta un «no me encuentro bien». Por el tono cortante que Marinette atinó a escuchar, no insistió. Esperó en silencio que su padre no se lo tomara a mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle. Debía regresar al hospital para hacer la guardia de esa noche.

Marinette suspiró, agotada. Había sido un día demasiado largo y quería que acabase de una vez; quizás, así, cuando se despertase al día siguiente, se daría cuenta de que había sido todo un mal sueño y que el Libro de los Deseos no era mágico y que Adrien no existía. Le dio las buenas noches a su madre y subió a su habitación. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de Adrien, estuvo tentada de entrar e invadir su pequeño espacio para disculparse, pero no fue capaz. «Tal vez mañana esté de mejor humor para hablar», pensó y se internó en su habitación.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, lo primero que sintió fue un vacío extraño. Había algo mal, estaba segura, pero no sabía bien qué. Se adecentó en su cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras. Pasó por delante de la puerta de Adrien, pero no se escuchaba nada. Se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás ya estuviera abajo, desayunando con su madre. Con ese pensamiento, bajó a la cocina respirando hondo, pensando cómo enfrentar el carácter de alguien a quien apenas conocía. No obstante, lo primero que Marinette se encontró al entrar en la cocina fue a su madre y a la asistenta, que tenía varios fuegos encendidos para dejar hecha la comida y la cena.

Marinette frunció el ceño, confusa.

―Caline, buenos días―saludó, rodeando la isla y acercándose a la asistenta.

Ella apenas levantó la vista de la comida que tenía hirviéndose, pero le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

―Buenos días, señorita Marinette. ¿Ha dormido bien?

―Sí… Eh, Caline, ¿no ha bajado nadie más a desayunar?

―Sí, señorita―respondió Caline, dejando a un lado la comida hervida y apagando su fuego correspondiente―. Su madre bajó hace una hora y ha salido a dar un paseo con su amiga. Su padre ha llegado hace dos horas y está durmiendo.

Marinette sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

―¿Y Adrien? ―al ver la expresión extrañada de Caline, especificó― Un chico, rubio, alto, ojos verdes… Es mi invitado. ¿No está?

―No, señorita―negó Caline, viendo la preocupación en el rostro de la hija de sus jefes e inquietándose ella también―. No hay nadie en la habitación invitados, señorita. La he limpiado antes de venir a la cocina.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se apoyaba con la otra sobre la isla. Adrien se había marchado. Habría metido todas sus cosas en la maleta nueva que la _personal shopper_ había tenido la decencia de incluir en el pedido y se había ido sin decir adiós. Marinette sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y la tenaza que le apretaba los pulmones aumentó su agarre. No podía respirar bien y tampoco era capaz de pensar con claridad.

―No puede ser…―boqueó, dándose la vuelta.

Fue escaleras arriba y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados. Abrió la puerta sin llamar. Por un momento, Marinette esperó encontrarse a Adrien durmiendo en la cama, pero allí no había nadie. El armario estaba vacío, como pudo comprobar, al igual que los cajones y el zapatero. No quedaba nada. Adrien se lo había llevado todo, aunque no tenía ni idea de a dónde.

Enseguida, una idea absurda y fugaz cruzó su cabeza de parte a parte. Salió del cuarto de Adrien sin cerrar la puerta y fue al suyo. Una vez allí, se lanzó de cabeza a por el Libro de los Deseos. Su deseo seguía allí escrito, aunque Marinette podía jurar que palpitaba como una luz intermitente. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse a analizar aquel detalle. Cogió un bolígrafo del lapicero y escribió con rapidez:

\- Tener un coche rojo que sea rápido y nuevo para buscar a Adrien.

\- Tener algo para encontrar a Adrien.

Marinette soltó el boli con violencia sobre la mesa y dejó el libro abierto frente a ella. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que vio cómo las páginas del libro brillaban, hasta el punto de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos. La luz se hizo más y más intensa. De repente, la luz desapareció, tan rápido como había surgido. Expectante y con la respiración alterada, Marinette vio cómo habían aparecido unas llaves de la marca Porsche frente a ella con un bonito lazo rojo y, junto a ellas, una especie de GPS en cuya pantalla aparecía un punto azul que se movía de un lado a otro por los jardines de los Campos Elíseos.

Con el corazón en un puño y sabiendo, sin tener la certeza, que ese punto era Adrien, cogió las llaves del que seguro era su nuevo coche y bajó con rapidez las escaleras. Le dio igual estar en pijama. Tenía suerte de que fuese un conjunto que bien podía pasar por ropa para ir a la playa. Se calzó sus botines en la entrada, cogió el bolso más cercano del armario que había junto a la puerta y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa sin decir nada a Caline.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Un flamante Porsche 911 GTS de color rojo, preparado para ser usado. Marinette se montó frente al volante y metió la llave en el contacto. Al momento, el motor rugió con un suave ronroneo. Sin pensar mucho en que iba a conducir un coche de lujo con un carné de conducir recién sacado, metió primera y salió de su casa. Le dio la vuelta a la manzana y recorrió _Quai des Orfèvres_ hacia abajo.

Marinette maldijo cuando vio que todos los semáforos le pillaban en rojo. Al menos, se dijo, podía revisar de vez en cuando la dirección de Adrien, aunque no se movía de la zona. «Seguro que no sabe a dónde ir», pensó en primer lugar al cerciorarse de que su puntito azul se había quedado quieto en medio de la playa. «No tiene dinero para alojarse en un hotel y tampoco sabe cómo llegar a casa de Alya», se le ocurrió después. «Aunque podría preguntar… Pero tardaría demasiado en llegar a _Saint Denis_ caminando».

Fuera como fuese, Marinette quería ir más rápido y el destino parecía querer retenerla. Finalmente, tras tardar el doble de lo que habría tardado de no haber tenido los semáforos en rojo y no haber presenciado un aparatoso accidente frente a ella, pudo aparcar el Porsche en uno de los pocos aparcamientos que quedaban libres a las once de la mañana. Marinette cogió todas sus cosas, apagó el motor del coche y se deslizó por el asiento para salir del vehículo.

Una vez fuera, volvió a comprobar su GPS particular. Ahora había un segundo puntito, rojo. Marinette probó a moverse unos metros, solo para comprobar que el punto rojo la señalaba a ella. Aguantando la risa histérica que amenazaba con estallar en su interior, bajo corriendo por la hierba, esquivando constantemente a quienes se cruzaban en su camino, retrasándola. Por cosas como aquella odiaba ir a aquella parte de la ciudad.

Por suerte, no tardó en encontrar a su puntito azul. Adrien destacaba demasiado, con ropa que aún tenía la etiqueta y una maleta demasiado grande. Los que pasaban cerca de él se quedaban mirándolo, sobre todo las mujeres. Pero él no echaba cuenta, cosa que a Marinette le gustó muy en el fondo. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo abordarle. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue carraspear cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

Adrien la ignoró. Marinette estuvo a punto de tirarle la maleta a la cabeza, pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás pensara que era otra persona más que no dejaba de mirarle y, también, que no era la mejor forma de entablar una conversación. De modo que le rodeó y le encaró.

El sol cegó por un instante a Adrien cuando miró hacia arriba, aunque luego fue capaz de vislumbrar quién estaba ahí con él. Su corazón dio un salto, pero no se lo dejó ver a la chica que acababa de encontrarle y que le miraba con una mezcla de alivio y enfado que se le antojaba graciosa.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó Marinette con suavidad, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

Adrien se hizo pantalla con una mano y desvió los ojos verdes un segundo hacia el Arco del Triunfo.

―Esperar―respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

―¿A qué?

―A desaparecer―murmuró, clavando de nuevo los ojos en ella―. ¿Sorprendida?

Marinette tragó saliva.

―Sí―admitió ella―. ¿Por qué ibas a desaparecer?

Adrien se encogió de hombros, dejando de mirarla de nuevo.

―Es lo que hacemos los deseos cuando cumplimos con nuestro cometido o cuando no somos capaces de ser eficaces―volvió a mirarla―. A mí me dolerá más, por supuesto, pero al menos podré dejar de sentirme inútil.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. El pulso le temblaba bajo la piel, no se había esperado esa respuesta.

―¿Tú desaparecerás? ―Adrien asintió con la cabeza― ¿Y por qué querrías hacerlo aquí, solo?

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa demasiado triste como para que Marinette pudiese mirarla fijamente, de modo que agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose tremendamente tímida.

―Ya me has dejado claro que no quieres que esté contigo. Aquí no molesto a nadie.

―Es ilegal acampar aquí―le informó Marinette al momento, con su mente buscando excusas para hacerle volver a su casa―. Y hace fresco por las noches. Y podrían robarte las cosas.

Adrien bufó, sarcástico.

―Y…―continuó Marinette; se armó de valor y se atrevió a buscar su mirada― yo me preocuparía por ti.

―¿De veras? ―Adrien se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó a Marinette, de manera que esta cayó sobre él, con ambas manos sobre su pecho para aguantar su peso.

―S… Sí―respondió, demasiado perdida en la intensidad de la mirada de Adrien.

Él alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

―Tú no me necesitas―le recordó entonces, haciendo que Marinette sintiera como si le clavasen un puñal en la espalda.

―Podría haberme equivocado―murmuró ella, dejando que Adrien la acomodase un poco sobre la hierba y sobre su cuerpo―. Quizás no me enamore de ti, pero podrías ser mi amigo―Adrien sonrió ampliamente, esta vez de verdad―. No se me da muy bien hacer amigos sin que me odien, pero podría intentarlo contigo.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, observando detenidamente a Marinette, que trataba por todos los medios de convencerle para que regresara. Alzó una mano casi sin pensar y le quitó un mechón de pelo negro de la cara. Se paró entonces a estudiarla. Llevaba puesto el pijama y unos botines. «¿Ha salido de su casa vestida así?», se sorprendió descubriendo. Eso hizo que algo dentro de él se calentase.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Antes de que Marinette pudiera analizar lo que hacía, Adrien la empujó contra él y la tiró sobre su pecho, rodeándole la espalda y la cintura con los brazos y hundiendo la nariz en su pelo. Marinette parpadeó, confusa, temiendo por un momento que Adrien se diera cuenta de lo rápido que iba su corazón al tenerle tan cerca. Sin embargo, él no podía prestarle atención a ese detalle. Estaba demasiado emocionado por la preocupación de Marinette que no podía fijarse en otra cosa.

―¿Quieres que vuelva?―preguntó, temeroso, sin apartarla de él.

―Sí―musitó ella con un nudo en la garganta―. Por favor, regresa.

Adrien cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo haré―le prometió y solo entonces Marinette sintió que podía respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, ambos se separaron sin mirarse a la cara. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Se encaminaron hacia el coche de Marinette y subieron a él en silencio. Así transcurrió parte del recorrido de vuelta que, para desgracia de Marinette, fue igual de lento y frustrante que el de ida.

―¿Este coche es tuyo? ―dijo entonces Adrien, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que no parecía querer irse.

Marinette se sobresaltó al escucharle, pero se repuso con rapidez.

―No―confesó, sintiendo cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas―. Lo deseé.

Adrien alzó una ceja, sorprendido y la miró con evidente interés.

―¿En serio?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta y torció a la izquierda para tomar la calle en la que se encontraba su casa.

―¿No decías que el libro era una estafa?―sonrió Adrien, claramente satisfecho al ver que Marinette evitaba mirarle directamente.

Marinette rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Aparcó en la zona trasera de la casa y salió del coche. Adrien la siguió, divertido. Aquella chica era sumamente testaruda, pero estaba claro que empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de que él era real y de que podía pedir casi cualquier cosa a través del libro, lo cual le recordó algo. Sin embargo, pensó que lo mejor sería comentárselo cuando estuvieran a salvo dentro de su habitación. No se fiaba de nadie, dudaba que alguien tomase por cuerda a Marinette si empezaban a hablar de un libro mágico que concedía deseos. Era absurdo.

Ambos entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa. Solo entonces Marinette se giró hacia Adrien, aunque fue para coger el asa de su maleta.

―Ve a la cocina―le indicó ella con súbita timidez―. Si Caline no está, seguramente habrá dejado el desayuno en el microondas.

―Son casi las doce―apuntó Adrien, sin saber muy bien qué horario de comidas seguir en ese momento. Después de tantas "vidas" y tantos países, uno dejaba de intentar memorizar las horas de desayuno, comida y cena.

―No comas si no quieres―respondió Marinette con una punzada de acritud que a Adrien no le pasó desapercibido.

―Lo haré, tengo hambre―cedió finalmente.

Marinette no dijo nada. Se fue escaleras arriba, dejando a Adrien abajo. Esperaba no tener que salir corriendo otra vez tras él como aquella mañana. No había desayunado y no se encontraba del todo bien después del episodio de estrés, de modo que rogaba en silencio para que le pusiera las cosas fáciles. Al menos, se dijo, Caline se había marchado ya; se ahorraba la presentación por ese día.

Por su parte, Adrien cada vez estaba más seguro de que conquistar a Marinette y cumplir su deseo sería tarea difícil, no solo por lo escéptica que era, sino también porque parecía negarse en redondo a que nadie se adentrase en su cabeza y en su corazón. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que alguien le había desecho todas las ilusiones tiempo atrás y que por eso no se fiaba de él. Además, Adrien era un deseo, algo que se desvanecería con el tiempo. Dudaba de que eso la ayudase a superar su trauma o el complejo que tuviese respecto a las relaciones.

No pudo pensar en ello mucho tiempo más. Marinette bajó las escaleras de nuevo tras haber dejado la maleta de Adrien en su sitio y haber sacado la ropa para que se le quitasen las arrugas. Le pediría a Caline el favor de que las planchara si le quedaba tiempo al día siguiente. Adrien se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina y vio a su dueña moverse de un lado a otro en silencio, evitando el contacto visual.

―¿Estás bien?―quiso saber Adrien, empezando a preocuparse en serio.

―Sí―repuso Marinette, ajena al análisis visual de Adrien mientras calentaba las tortitas de Caline y le servía zumo de naranja en un vaso―. ¿Crees que podrías no salir huyendo otra vez?

Adrien ladeó la cabeza.

―Ya te lo he dicho. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se cumpla tu deseo―era una media mentira pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa.

―Sigues empeñado, ¿no? Creía que eras tú el que tenía que quererme y no fallarme.

―Ese deseo es recíproco―replicó Adrien, captando el interés de Marinette, que le puso el desayuno por delante―. Hay varios tipos de deseos. La mayoría de la gente pide cosas, como tú con el coche…

―Y el GPS―señaló Marinette antes de poder controlar su boca.

Adrien parpadeó, confuso.

―Déjalo―masculló Marinette con la boca pequeña.

―Vale… Y el GPS. En cuanto su dueño utiliza esos deseos y se cumplen, estos desaparecen. Son unidireccionales, no interactúan con el dueño.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

―¿Quieres decir que el Porsche desaparecerá?

―Y el GPS―asintió Adrien, dándole un bocado a una tortita―. Joder, qué rico está esto.

Marinette sonrió levemente ante el entusiasmo de Adrien por la comida, lo que hizo que se preguntase cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer. Sin embargo, tuvo que apartar ese pensamiento a un lado, porque otro ocupó el lugar central en su cerebro. Sin decir nada, corrió a su habitación a por el libro y lo abrió por la página donde había escrito sus tres deseos.

Tal y como había pensado, el del coche y el de la manera de encontrar a Adrien palpitaban. Aparecían y desaparecían.

―¿Marinette? ―escuchó a su espalda.

Ella se giró con el libro en la mano y le mostró lo que veía.

―¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Qué significa? ―preguntó, nerviosa, señalando con un dedo los deseos intermitentes.

Adrien entornó los ojos.

―Significa que ya han sido cumplidos. Desaparecerán―los ojos de Adrien se centraron en la expresión asustada de Marinette―. Si quieres que no lo hagan, añádele detalles, pero eso implicará que el pago por el deseo será más alto.

―¿El pago? ―repitió Marinette; fue entonces cuando recordó la leyenda que había escrita en la página anterior a la que ella había usado.

Adrien comenzó a imaginarse lo peor.

―Has pagado por el coche y el GPS, ¿no?

―¡No sé cuál es el pago! ―gritó Marinette, que sentía como si el mundo se tambaleara a su alrededor― ¿Qué tengo que pagar?

―¿Te ha pasado algo con el coche o con el GPS? ―quiso saber Adrien de inmediato, agarrándola por los hombros con suavidad.

―¿Te refieres al atasco, los semáforos en rojo y el accidente que ha ocurrido demasiado cerca de mí?

―Sí―exhaló Adrien, apartándose de ella y llevándose las manos al pelo―. Bien, has pagado por el coche.

―¿Y el GPS? ¿Qué tengo que pagar por el GPS?

Adrien volvió a girarse hacia ella. Tomó el libro de sus manos y lo examinó. El deseo de encontrarle era muy ambiguo. El libro le había dado la manera de cumplirlo en lugar de hacerlo realidad por sí mismo, de modo que el pago debía ser diferente.

―Di que me has encontrado―dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Marinette―. Díselo al libro.

Marinette le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero le hizo caso. Se acercó a él y se agachó para susurrarle al libro:

―He encontrado a Adrien.

En cuanto lo hubo hecho, el deseo del coche y de hallar a Adrien palpitaron una vez más y desaparecieron gradualmente, de la misma forma que se expanden las vibraciones en el mar o se pierde la sintonía de una emisora de radio. Al mismo tiempo, ambos objetos fueron esfumándose del jardín trasero de los Dupain-Cheng. Marinette lo vio desde su posición, cercana a la ventana que daba a aquella parte de la casa. Sus ojos vagaron del jardín al libro y del libro a Adrien.

Aquello era demasiado increíble.

―Madre mía…―musitó, intentando asimilar lo que había visto.

Adrien cerró el libro con gesto severo y lo dejó en el escritorio. Había sido demasiado fácil deshacerse del último deseo. Algo le decía que, si Marinette volvía a pedir algo parecido, el precio no sería simplemente informar al libro. Habría algo más, algo que quizás ella no estuviera dispuesta a dar. Aun así, no le comentó nada acerca de sus suposiciones. Se limitó a aproximarse a ella y a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Marinette no se quejó, necesitaba sentir que algo era tangible y que no se desharía delante de sus ojos. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de Adrien y se apretó contra él. Era la segunda vez que se abrazaban en el día, pero prefirió no pensar mucho en ello.

―¿En qué piensas? ―murmuró Adrien, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Sabía que Marinette estaba en una especie de _shock_.

―Me siento engañada―confesó tras unos segundos, alzando la cabeza y encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Adrien fijos en ella―. Todo lo que creía es mentira. La magia existe, los libros que conceden deseos también. ¿Qué no es real?

―Los vampiros―respondió Adrien, intentando hacerla sonreír y quitarle la preocupación de encima― y los hombres lobo.

―¿Y las brujas?

―Bueno―suspiró Adrien, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente―, tu concepto de bruja difiere mucho de la realidad. En realidad no hacen magia negra ni blanca. Se limitan a establecer contacto con aquella parte de la realidad que la mayoría del mundo ignora o prefiere dejar a un lado.

―Dios…―musitó Marinette, aunque nunca había sido creyente. Tal vez debía replantearse sus creencias después de haber visto todo aquello.

―Relájate, Mari―dijo entonces Adrien, sorprendiéndola al llamarla por su diminutivo―, no va a venir el hombre del saco a por ti.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada divertida y molesta al mismo tiempo. Se separó de él y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Adrien rio, aunque dejó que ella buscara su propio espacio, ahora que se había tranquilizado un poco.

―Bueno, sea como sea, vas a tener que conseguir algún trabajo.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―apuntó Adrien con cierto tono pícaro― ¿Tú no vas a trabajar?

―Claro que lo haré―repuso Marinette, aunque hasta ese momento no lo había pensado mucho―. Hoy es viernes, así que mañana no habrá muchas empresas abiertas. Saldremos a primera hora del lunes a echar currículums y buscar entrevistas. Aunque primero tendremos que resolver el tema de tu identificación y…

―Ya tengo carné―la interrumpió Adrien con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones que llevaba y sacó un pequeño cuadradito que le identificaba como Adrien Césaire. Nadie diría que no era primo de Alya con ese apellido. Marinette alzó una ceja, sorprendida. Iba a preguntar cómo lo había conseguido, pero prefirió no saberlo.

―Vale, un problema menos―sentenció Marinette, sentándose en su cama.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer el fin de semana? ―inquirió Adrien, inclinándose hacia ella con su típico aire juguetón.

Marinette, que empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de su humor y a su facilidad para ponerla nerviosa, le puso un dedo en la nariz y le empujó hacia atrás.

―Turismo―replicó, sonriente.


	6. Chapter 5

Desde el centro de París, pasando por Montmartre y Le Marais hasta llegar al Barrio Latino y Notre Dame. Marinette dedicó todo su fin de semana a enseñarle su ciudad a Adrien, junto a Alya. Una vez que supo que Adrien nunca había tenido que cumplir un deseo en aquella ciudad, Marinette se esmeró en hacer un plan realmente completo para que pudiera disfrutar de lo mejor de París. Se movieron principalmente en autobús, aunque cedió a la petición de Alya de acudir al chófer de la familia para poder ir a los barrios y lugares más alejados. Sin embargo, aunque Adrien vio de todo gracias a las chicas, su lugar favorito fue el mirador de la Torre Eiffel, alejado de todos y de todo, de manera que podía ver la ciudad a sus pies.

Por su parte, Marinette disfrutaba al tiempo que le explicaba los detalles de los lugares que visitaban y le hacía fotos con poses realmente… extrañas, por llamarlas de alguna manera. Mientras que en unas parecía un auténtico modelo, en otras Adrien ponía caras raras o posaba con Alya como si estuviesen interpretando a los personajes de películas. Marinette se sorprendió al saber que no hacía mucho que Adrien había estado cumpliendo un deseo en España, por lo que conocía muchas de las películas de las que hablaban.

Por eso, cuando el domingo por la noche se tiró en la cama a ver todas las fotografías que había hecho, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Adrien había resultado ser también alguien muy dado a las bromas. Adoraba hacer chistes, por muy malos que fueran. Alya se reía, claro, pero ella se mordía la lengua para no seguirle el rollo. Era divertido ver cómo se frustraba por no conseguir que se riera.

En ese momento, mientras se secaba las lágrimas tras haber visto una en la que Adrien imitaba al Maestro Yoda en las primeras entregas de Star Wars, este llamó a la puerta de su habitación con los nudillos y abrió una rendija para asomarse.

―¿Puedo reírme contigo?―preguntó con falsa timidez.

Marinette asintió sin perder la sonrisa y le instó a pasar con la mano libre mientras con la otra cogía el ordenador y lo ponía sobre sus piernas. Se sentó a modo indio en la cama, dándole un par de golpecitos a un hueco a su lado para que Adrien se sentara. Él, que se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la Marinette entusiasta y simpática, no se hizo de rogar. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apresuró a trepar por la cama desde los pies para ubicarse junto a ella.

―Pareces un gato―comentó Marinette, diciendo por fin en voz alta lo que había pensado de él cuando le vio por primera vez.

―Miau―respondió Adrien, imitando a un felino tan bien que Marinette se echó a reír de nuevo―. ¿Cuál estabas viendo?

Marinette giró un poco hacia él la pantalla del ordenador. Adrien asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

―Tenía que hacerlo―se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estiró las piernas y se apoyó sobre un codo para poder ver bien cada una de las fotos que Marinette iba pasando. Ambos iban haciendo comentarios y se reían de nuevo de las situaciones. Aunque cuando aparecía una foto en la que Adrien salía realmente bien, ninguno decía nada. Hasta que Marinette se hartó de ese silencio tan raro.

―¿Alguna vez has trabajado como modelo?―preguntó, pillando desprevenido a Adrien al dejar el ordenador en el escritorio con una de las fotos buenas brillando en la pantalla.

―Pues…―pensó unos segundos― No, creo que no.

―¿En qué has trabajado?

―En casi todo. Guardaespaldas, camarero, jefe, astrofísico…

―¿Astrofísico? ―repitió Marinette con una mueca― ¿Quién narices iba a desear tener a un astrofísico?

―Un alumno desesperado por aprobar una asignatura.

―Tiene sentido―asintió Marinette, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Adrien siguió el movimiento con los ojos, pero apartó al momento la mirada de su boca. Se estaban llevando realmente bien, no quería estropear los buenos momentos de aquel fin de semana por su curiosidad. Hacía demasiado que nadie le había deseado como pareja y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había besado a una mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, alejando esos pensamientos.

―Aún no comprendo bien cómo funciona el libro―confesó entonces Marinette con un suspiro―. Y me da miedo conocer el precio a pagar por haberte deseado sin querer.

Adrien alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa picarona.

―Así que sí me has deseado…

―No en ese sentido―replicó Marinette, lanzándole uno de sus peluches a la cara―. ¿Cuántas vidas has vivido?

Aquella pregunta le pareció tan profunda y tan difícil de contestar que Adrien tuvo que cambiar el chip de inmediato. Se esforzó en olvidar por un instante el tonteo que había empezado con Marinette, la difícil de Marinette, y trató de concentrarse en la pregunta.

―Una sola, pero de diferentes maneras y en diferentes momentos históricos―respondió aunque, al ver el gesto de susto de Marinette, carraspeó y se removió en la cama para encararla e intentar explicarse―. No recuerdo bien cuándo nací, si es lo que te estás preguntando. Tampoco me acuerdo de cuándo entre a formar parte del libro, pero sí recuerdo cuál fue el primer deseo que concedí.

―¿Y cuál fue? ―quiso saber ella, inclinándose hacia él sin darse cuenta, muerta de curiosidad.

Los ojos de Adrien se ensombrecieron.

―No puedo hablar de eso―mintió, sobre todo porque no le apetecía ver cómo Marinette se alejaba de él al descubrir lo que había hecho aquella primera vez―. No está permitido.

Marinette frunció los labios, fastidiada, pero no dijo nada. Comprendía que Adrien estaba atado a unas normas que ella no conocía. Debía acostumbrarse a tener ese tipo de trabas mientras descubría una forma de liberarle. Porque, sí, Marinette había comenzado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Adrien no tuviera que desaparecer cuando se cumpliera su deseo, a pesar de las pocas posibilidades que había de que lo hiciera; y, si no se cumplía, que al menos pudiera quedarse en el mundo real sin sufrir, como él le había dejado caer días atrás. Aunque le había costado, Marinette descubría a cada segundo un rasgo nuevo del chico que le había tocado en suerte y veía que le gustaba, aunque no tanto como para enamorarse de él en unos días. Eso era imposible y, además, ella no creía en los flechazos.

Por otra parte, Marinette veía lo injusto que era para Adrien aparecer y desaparecer según la providencia del libro. Por eso necesitaba saber más de él. Quería tener una idea aproximada de cuánto tiempo llevaba sometido a las reglas del Libro de los Deseos y si ella podría hacer al respecto para romper alguna de esas reglas. No obstante, no le había comentado nada a Adrien, ni siquiera a Alya. Quería tratar el tema ella sola y para eso necesitaba que Adrien estuviese trabajando cuanto antes. Quería visitar a Tikki en el _Black Wings_ para averiguar qué sabía ella al respecto.

―Entonces―dijo ella tras unos minutos en silencio, perdida en los pozos verdes de Adrien―, ¿nunca has tenido un amigo? ¿Novia? ¿Novio?

Adrien se echó a reír ante la última pregunta.

―Si me estás preguntando si he tenido que salir con chicos, sí. Pero nunca en términos sexuales. Ellos sabían lo que deseaban y yo me limitaba a fingir.

―¿Te usaron para dar celos?

―Sí, la mayoría del tiempo―rio Adrien, recogiendo un mechón de pelo negro de Marinette que descansaba cerca de su cara y enredando en él un dedo―. Con las mujeres era diferente―le advirtió, mirándola con tanta intensidad que Marinette tuvo que apartar la mirada―. ¿Te molesta?

―No―respondió ella al instante, aunque una parte había deseado que nunca se hubiese enamorado―. Entiendo que, después de tanto tiempo, hayas llegado a enamorarte y…

―No, no, no―la interrumpió Adrien, posando con suavidad un dedo de la mano libre en sus labios y acariciándolos al bajarlo de nuevo al hueco que había entre ellos―. No me he enamorado jamás. Solo me las tiraba. Eran sus deseos, no podía decir que no, igual que tampoco puedo decir que no a enamorarme de ti.

Marinette tensó los hombros ante la caricia y, como si fuese producto de la misma magia del libro, sintió cómo el juego de Adrien con su pelo le enviaba una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho.

―¿Te he obligado a enamorarte de mí? ―quiso saber ella, sin saber por qué hacía el tipo de preguntas de las que no quería saber la respuesta.

―En cierto modo―admitió Adrien con un largo suspiro―, pero eso no significa que, cuando ocurra, no lo haga también por cómo eres. Será fácil enamorarme de esos ojos increíbles que tienes, Marinette.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a responderle con algo ingenioso, pero no le salía nada. Había esperado que le dijese algo parecido, pero no que le llegase tan adentro que se hubiera quedado sin palabras. De modo que acabó por cerrar la boca, entrelazar las manos y desviar la mirada al colchón.

Adrien se dio cuenta de que se ruborizaba. Una parte de él, la juguetona, se sentía tentada de picar a Marinette y provocarla. Pero otra parte de él, la tierna que estaba resurgiendo poco a poco en su interior, sintió que se derretía con aquel gesto tan impropio de la Marinette guerrera y testaruda que conocía. Llevado por un impulso, subió la mano que jugueteaba con el pelo hasta llegar al pómulo derecho. Con los nudillos, y notando la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo quieto de Marinette, le acarició la mejilla suavemente. Se impulsó hacia adelante casi imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente como para poder tomarla con cuidado por la barbilla y obligarla a mirarle.

―No sé cómo no creías en la magia teniendo esos ojos―murmuró Adrien.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo medio segundo antes de comenzar a bombear sangre con demasiada rapidez. Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa y su cerebro era incapaz de pensar en una salida rápida para aquella situación.

―Iluminas una habitación con solo asomarte a ella, Marinette.

―Adrien…―suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose a la melodía de sus palabras.

Poco podía hacer ella contra aquello. Era como si Adrien estuviese susurrándole las palabras que había soñado siempre que alguien le dijera. ¿Eso iba implícito en el deseo? No estaba segura y, en ese momento, poco le importaba aquel detalle.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Marinette tuvo la certeza de que una especie de magnetismo le incitaba a acercarse más a Adrien. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin ser consciente de que Adrien se moría por probarlos. Él avanzaba a pasos minúsculos, a la espera de que ella le rechazara y le dijera que se comportara como un buen chico; su sorpresa no podía ser más grande al ver que Marinette, lejos de apartarse, se aproximaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones comenzaron a entremezclarse.

Adrien sintió un tirón en el vientre al oler su deseo. No el que había escrito en el libro, sino el rezumaba su cuerpo hacia él. Si realmente quería que la tocase, ¿por qué no se lo pedía? Él estaba allí para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Quizás tendría que aprender a leer sus gestos, como la forma en que bajaba los ojos para mirarle la boca unos segundos antes de regresar arriba; o la manera de retorcerse las manos sobre el pecho, como si quisiera tocarle pero no se atreviese. Adrien decidió que no aguantaba más. Bajó la mano que le acariciaba la cara y, con un suave roce en el brazo a modo de aviso, le cogió una de las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Marinette inspiró con fuerza, observando los movimientos calculados de Adrien. Se fijó en cómo él atrapaba los dedos bajos los suyos, largos, como los de los pianistas, y los llevaba hasta su pecho. Aquello le recordó a la primera vez que le tocó. Él le dijo que era real y no mentía. Sus latidos seguían ahí, bajo la piel, con el pulso acelerado y la calidez empapando cada parte de su cuerpo. Marinette sabía que era suave y firme, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada al darse cuenta de que le estaba tocando por encima de la camiseta.

Parpadeó, confusa. ¿Por qué pensaba en aquello? ¿Por qué se detenía a analizar a Adrien de esa manera, como si fuera un experimento de Ciencias?

Como si de un sueño se tratase, Marinette fue saliendo poco a poco del trance en el que la intensa mirada de Adrien y sus dulces palabras la habían hundido. No sin esfuerzo, apartó la mano de su cuerpo y se alejó un tanto de él. Adrien notó cómo la burbuja explotaba. Había estado a punto de conseguir que ella se rindiera a él. ¿Qué narices había pasado para que ella decidiera echarse atrás?

Marinette carraspeó y se puso en pie. Necesitaba respirar aire que no estuviese impregnado del olor a jabón de Adrien. Él la observó en silencio, tratando de normalizar su respiración. El silencio que se había instalado entre ellos había pasado de ser eléctrico, a ser demasiado tenso como para soportarlo, de modo que imitó a Marinette y se levantó.

―Me voy―anunció con voz neutra.

Marinette se atrevió a mirarle de reojo.

―Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno―añadió Adrien, maldiciendo en su interior―. ¿A qué hora?

―A las ocho―respondió Marinette tras unos segundos de duda.

Adrien asintió y fue hacia la puerta, aunque antes de cerrarla, miró de nuevo a Marinette.

―Buenas noches, Marinette.

Ella murmuró la despedida sin mirarle. Adrien apretó los puños y cerró la puerta de la habitación con toda la suavidad que fue capaz. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, sintiendo cómo la frustración se acumulaba a un ritmo acelerado. Solo cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación, sintiéndose seguro, cogió la almohada para amortiguar el sonido y gritó.


	7. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien se comportó como si el rechazo de Marinette de la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido. Le regaló una sonrisa cuando ella entró en la cocina a desayunar. Por su parte, Marinette se sentó a su lado, fingiendo normalidad. Caline les observó unos segundos antes de ponerles por delante unas tostadas con aceite y pavo, zumo de naranja con hielo y unas lonchas de beicon recién ahumadas. La mujer se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido entre los dos chicos, aunque no dijo nada. Adrien le caía bien, era guapo e inteligente. Se veía a la legua que Marinette le gustaba, pero ella no parecía estar por la labor de dejarle ser algo más que un amigo o el primo de Alya.

Pocos minutos después, se unieron a ellos Sabine y Tom, ya preparado para irse a trabajar. Mordisqueó su desayunó, charló rápidamente con su familia y con Adrien y se despidió de ellos diez minutos después. Sabine anunció su intención de ir de compras con su mejor amiga y Marinette se encargó de informarle de que irían a echar currículums.

―¿Por qué no os pasáis por el estudio de Gabriel? ―propuso la señora Dupain-Cheng, encantada con la predisposición de su hija a trabajar― Él te acepta algunos diseños, ¿no? ¿Y si te ofreces para trabajar con él durante el verano, Mari?

―Pues…―dudó, mirando por un segundo a Adrien, tal vez buscando apoyo.

Él alzó las cejas y asintió. Marinette no estaba del todo convencida, a pesar de que había barajado la posibilidad de ir allí a presentarse como diseñadora novel. No obstante, no se veía lo suficientemente experta o preparada para tener la desvergüenza de intentar trabajar con uno de los diseñadores más famosos del país, incluso del mundo entero.

―No sé…

―Venga, Mari, sabes que no te dirá que no―insistió su madre, rodeando la isla y dándole un beso a su hija en la mejilla―. Anímate.

Y se fue escaleras arriba para prepararse, dejando a Adrien y a Marinette solos con Caline de nuevo. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos fijos en su desayuno a medias. Se le había quitado el apetito por culpa de los nervios. ¿Y si Gabriel le decía que no? Marinette nunca había querido darse a conocer por la relación del diseñador con su madre, como si tuviese algún tipo de enchufe. Le asustaba la idea de comenzar a trabajar allí y que todo el mundo la señalara por su contacto dentro del mundo de la moda. Aunque, ¿quién no había tirado de conocidos en aquel universo, donde era más fácil buscar la salida que conseguir un puesto de trabajo?

―Marinette―dijo entonces Adrien, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ella dio un respingo en el taburete y miró a todas partes. Se habían quedado completamente solos en la cocina. De nuevo, la incomodad se hizo patente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Adrien. Sin embargo, él no hizo un solo movimiento que le aproximara más a ella.

―Deberías intentarlo―la animó, apartando su plato y su vaso para poder apoyarse en la isla―. Es uno de tus sueños, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? No todo el mundo tiene las mismas facilidades que tú.

―No quiero ser la enchufada de la empresa―repuso Marinette, decaída―. No quiero que me pongan otra etiqueta, ¿entiendes?

Adrien frunció el ceño, aunque por dentro quería saber a qué venía ese último comentario.

―¿Etiqueta? ¿Qué etiquetas?

Marinette le miró a través de un mechón de pelo rebelde que se dio prisa en colocar tras la oreja.

―Sí, ya sabes… "Calientabraguetas", "buscona", "puta"…

Adrien sintió que le hervía la sangre. Tuvo que ponerse en pie y no pudo evitar cubrir el espacio que había entre él y ella, rompiendo la regla número uno que se había establecido a sí mismo aquella mañana al levantarse.

―¿Puta? ―repitió, apretando los dientes― ¿Quién narices te llama así? ¿Por qué te llaman así?

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa triste, a pesar de lo aliviada que se sintió al ver a Adrien enfadado por aquellos detalles.

―¿Por qué crees que no tengo muchas amigas, Adrien? Yo soy la antítesis de la popularidad―suspiró, dándole vueltas a su vaso de zumo vacío―. Siempre me he llevado bien con los chicos. Al principio, mis compañeras creían que era lesbiana. Luego, cuando vieron que ellos solo querían ligar conmigo, empezaron a señalarme y a expandir rumores falsos sobre mí. Dijeron que me acostaba con un chico cada semana y que todos los chicos del instituto me habían visto desnuda. Al final, me gané esos apodos sin ser verdad. Acabé el instituto con una única amiga, Alya.

―¿Por qué no te defendiste?―inquirió Adrien, estupefacto.

―Lo intenté―le aseguró Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros―, pero la gente siempre creerá lo que quiera creer. Y en la universidad no es diferente, sobre todo si encima sacas buenas notas y tus padres son ricos.

―¿Te insultan solo por ser preciosa e inteligente? ¡Eso es una gilipollez!

―¡Shh! ―chistó Marinette, sujetándole por el brazo para llamar su atención― No grites, ¿vale? Nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera Caline.

Adrien se inclinó hacia ella, claramente furioso. Marinette se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se iluminaban sus ojos verdes, cargados de ira y descontento. Hasta parecía como si su pelo se hubiese despeinado más de la cuenta, rebelde. Adrien seguía igual de guapo, pero ahora intimidaba mucho más.

―¿Tus padres están ciegos?―masculló en voz baja, intentando contener su enfado― ¿Acaso no han visto que solo tienes una amiga?

―Ahora te tengo también a ti―replicó ella con dulzura, descentrándolo.

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido y se apartó un poco de ella. Marinette sintió que enrojecía.

―Eres mi amigo, ¿no?―añadió, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

―Sí―dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto―. Sí, somos amigos―volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez algo más calmado―, aunque solo porque tú no quieres que seamos otra cosa―bromeó, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Marinette le imitó. Con un largo suspiro, aparto el plato y el vaso, se levantó y llevo los restos del desayuno al fregadero. Tiró la comida que no había sido capaz de engullir y dejó los platos en el lavavajillas.

―Pues, ya que eres mi amigo―puntualizó entonces Marinette, recogiendo el plato y el vaso vacíos de Adrien―, no puedes contarle esto a mis padres o a Caline. O a nadie, ¿entendido? Solo puedes hablar del tema con Alya y preferiría que no lo hicierais.

Adrien alzó las cejas.

―¿Hacer el qué?

Marinette le lanzó un paño e Adrien lo atrapó en el aire, riendo.

―Es muy fácil picarte.

Ella bufó.

―Para nada―pasó por su lado y tiró de la camiseta de su nuevo pijama―. Venga, vamos, ponte algo decente para ir a entrevistas de trabajo. Preferentemente, una camisa y unos pantalones arreglados. ¡Y nada de botines o sandalias! Y péinate, por favor.

―¿Vamos a una entrevista o a una boda?

Marinette rodó los ojos, pero terminó sonriendo, divertida.

… … … …

A pesar de la insistencia de Adrien, Marinette dejó el estudio de Gabriel para lo último. Aquello resultaba ser una estrategia. Si conseguían trabajo en otra parte, Adrien dejaría de insistir en ir a ver al amigo diseñador de Sabine Dupain-Cheng y ella podría considerarse a salvo de miradas indiscretas y críticas no constructivas. Sin embargo, su plan falló estrepitosamente y, aunque en todas partes admitieron sus currículums (el de Adrien era impresionante) y les hicieron algunas entrevistas, en todas partes les dijeron que estaban "demasiado cualificados". En la última tienda que le dijeron aquello, Marinette estuvo a punto de saltar el mostrador de la dependienta y lanzarse a su cuello. Adrien lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura y tirando de ella con suavidad hacia afuera.

De modo que, tras demasiadas negativas como para poder contarlas, Marinette se vio obligada a llevar a Adrien al gigantesco edificio en el que se encontraba el estudio de fotografía y la sede de Francia de Gabriel. La Tour Total era uno de los rascacielos más impresionantes de la ciudad, porque parecía que estuviese hecho de cristal y acero exclusivamente; miles de ventanales le daban ese aspecto de espejo gigante. A Marinette le parecía que era un edificio demasiado frío por fuera, aunque por dentro la cosa cambiaba.

Marinette respiró hondo antes de entrar por la puerta de cristal doble del edificio, con Adrien tras ella como si fuera un guardaespaldas. Se acercó al gran mostrador de acero al fondo del vestíbulo y saludó a la mujer que había tras él.

―Buenas, Roxy―dijo con una sonrisa, escondiendo el fastidio de haber tenido que volver allí.

Roxy levantó la mirada del ordenador y dejó de escribir al momento. Una gran sonrisa se le plantó en su cara morena y hasta sus ojos castaños resplandecieron con alegría al ver a Marinette.

―¡Por Dios, Mari! ―exclamó ella, poniéndose en pie y rodeando el gigantesco escritorio para poder abrazarla― ¡Hacía demasiado que no te veía por aquí! Suerte que Gabriel presume de tus diseños; si no, habría creído que se te había tragado la tierra.

Marinette se sonrojó ante el cumplido. Adrien sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algún encargo de tu madre?

Marinette negó con la cabeza. A su madre le encantaba que Gabriel trabajase para ella de vez en cuando. Además, el diseñador se moría por vestir a la hija de la joven Dupain-Cheng, que había sido su musa durante tantos años. De hecho, parte de su armario estaba lleno de diseños exclusivos de Gabriel, aunque casi nunca se ponía aquella ropa, salvo para cenas elegantes de su padre y poco más.

―Quisiera hablar con Gabriel―dijo Marinette, mirando de reojo a Adrien―. Él es mi amigo, me gustaría que le conociera.

Aquella declaración sorprendió un poco a Adrien, pero no lo demostró. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a Marinette. Dudaba mucho que ella tuviera que mentir para conseguir ver al diseñador, por lo que aquella excusa debía ser real.

―Por supuesto―Roxy dio una palmada y volvió a su puesto tras el escritorio con rapidez―. Dejadme vuestros carnés para haceros los pases de visitante. Ya sabes―miró un segundo a Marinette―, la seguridad es lo primero aquí.

Ella asintió, conocedora de la gran cantidad de cámaras y equipos de seguridad, humanos y técnicos, que había repartidos por uno de los edificios más importantes de París. Unos cinco minutos después, ambos se despidieron de Roxy con los pases colgando del cuello, sus nombres y fotos impresos en ellos.

Marinette guio a Adrien hacia uno de los muchos ascensores que rodeaban el vestíbulo y, una vez dentro, presionó el botón de la planta 40 y esperaron pacientemente a que las puertas metálicas se cerraran. Solo entonces, Adrien se atrevió a hablarle directamente a Marinette. Apoyó una mano en la pared trasera del cubículo y puso la otra en la cadera, dejándole a Marinette poco espacio para "escapar". Ella, al darse cuenta del movimiento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que resignarse. Sabía que Adrien la sometería a un tercer grado en cuanto estuvieran solos y no se había equivocado.

―¿Qué ha sido eso de que quieres que tu amigo me conozca?―inquirió Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

―Cuando te pones así, no te aguanto―murmuró, aunque Adrien se enteró y le regaló un guiño, pícaro―. No es mi amigo, es amigo de mi madre. Gabriel es un artista, Adrien. Sé que intentará captarte para su ejército de modelos en cuanto te vea.

Adrien alzó una ceja, divertido.

―Estás muy convencida de ello―se fijó en que aún iban por la planta diez―. ¿Por qué no me has traído aquí desde el principio, entonces?

Marinette suspiró y empezó a quitarse las pielecitas de alrededor de las uñas de forma distraída.

―Gabriel sabe quién soy, me conoce desde que nací y siente predilección por mi madre―alzó la vista del suelo y la fijó en Adrien―. No es que esté enamorado de ella; de hecho, está casado. Pero mi madre le ha ayudado muchísimo y él siente que le debe todos los favores que le ha hecho. Por eso acepta mis diseños de vez en cuando y me ayuda a mejorar. Algunos de mis dibujos han llegado a sus revistas y pasarelas y me he ganado algún dinero en esas ocasiones, pero no quiero que nadie piense que acudo a él por tener enchufe. No necesito otra etiqueta más.

Adrien borró la sonrisa y enderezó el cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia ella y le puso dos dedos bajos la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

―¿Crees que pensarían así de mal de ti?

―No lo creo, lo sé―repuso ella con resignación―. Mi objetivo es ser diseñadora de moda, por supuesto, pero no así. No quiero entrar en este mundo con ayuda. La gente te tacha de favorita aun sin serlo. Es odioso.

Adrien frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido.

―¿Y, a pesar de todo, quieres entrar a formar parte de ese mundo?

―Es mi sueño, Adrien―replicó Marinette y él sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar su nombre en su boca―. Quiero que la gente lleve la ropa que yo diseñe. Lo demás es secundario para mí.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y apartó de ella la mano. Seguía sin comprender bien a Marinette en algunos sentidos y, cuando se comportaba de aquella manera, tan reservada y madura, no sabía cómo actuar con ella. Se mantuvieron, pues, en silencio durante lo que quedaba de viaje hacia arriba. Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo en la planta 40 y los dos salieron. Marinette agradeció al instante el cambio de ambiente. Ya empezaba a marearle el aire cargado con el dulce olor de Adrien, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

No le costó mucho encontrar a Gabriel en aquel laberinto de cámaras, camerinos, perchas, mesas auxiliares de costura, telas y luces. De hecho, se sintió momentáneamente como en casa al verse rodeada de nuevo por todo aquel material. Deseaba ser, algún día, su propia Gabriel. Como si lo hubiera conjurado, el diseñador apareció en su campo de visión y él la captó al momento.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, fue hacia Marinette y la estrechó entre sus brazos, igual que había hecho Roxy. Ella sonrió, agradecida ante la muestra de cariño, pero incómoda al ver las miradas de envidia que atraída. Adrien se percató al instante de aquel detalle y se encargó de fijar sus ojos en cada una de las personas que amenazaba la felicidad de Marinette. Pronto, todos ellos volvieron a sus quehaceres, ignorando al diseñador y a la chica a la que abrazaba.

―Estás guapísima, Marinette. Tanto o más que tu madre―comentó el diseñador, haciendo enrojecer a Marinette―. Pero no se lo digas, ¿eh?

―Tranquilo―rio Marinette e hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca como si fuera una cremallera.

Aquella caricia inesperada despertó el instinto salvaje de Adrien.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Nuevos diseños?

―No―repuso Marinette, tirando del brazo de Adrien para colocarle junto a ella; era justo lo que le faltaba a él, que ella le tocara en esos momentos, con las hormonas a flor de piel―. Te he traído a tu próxima estrella.

Ambos hombres se giraron para mirar a Marinette, que pareció encogerse ante tanta atención.

―Se llama Adrien, es el primo de mi amiga Alya―mintió Marinette, creyéndose ella misma esa mentira, por su propio bien y el de él; a continuación, sacó su iPhone y buscó la galería de imágenes―. Te he traído algunas fotos que le hice el otro día para que las veas. Nunca ha trabajado como modelo, pero tiene un talento innato.

―Sí…―murmuró Gabriel, estudiando las fotos que le mostraba Marinette con detenimiento y observando a Adrien de arriba abajo― El porte lo tiene, sin duda. Quítate la camisa, por favor.

Marinette tragó saliva, pero intentó que no se le notase el nerviosismo. Adrien se zafó del agarre de ella con suavidad y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina al ver su tensión. Hizo lo que Gabriel le pedía y le tendió la camisa a Marinette, que evitaba mirarle fijamente el torso marcado, los abdominales gritando que les tocaran y la espalda reclamando la atención de todas las mujeres, y algunos hombres, del estudio de fotografía.

―Uhm…―Gabriel lo analizó con la mirada y se atrevió a tocarle con un dedo los brazos― Bien formado. Tienes buena presencia. ¿Dices que nunca has modelado?―le preguntó directamente a Adrien.

―No, ni una sola vez―respondió Adrien con calma, siendo consciente de la atención que estaba llamando con su desnudez―. Aunque estoy dispuesto a probarlo, si se me propone.

A Marinette le dio un ataque de tos al captar el sentido oculto de sus palabras. Tosía tan fuerte, que tuvieron que buscarle un vaso de agua y esperar a que se calmara.

―Perdón―se disculpó, azorada.

Adrien se aguantó la risa, aunque no pudo ocultar su satisfacción al ver el efecto que causaba en Marinette. Pudiera ser que ella se negara en redondo a tener algo con él, pero al menos podía estar seguro de que su aspecto le perturbaba, sobre todo cuando no había tantas capas de ropa de por medio. Tomó nota mental y se centró en la situación.

―De acuerdo―aceptó Gabriel, resoluto―. Te haremos ahora una sesión de prueba.

Marinette abrió la boca, sorprendida.

―Lila―le dijo Gabriel a una de las muchas ayudantes que pasaba en ese instante por su lado, comiéndose con los ojos a Adrien―, ¿podrías llevarte a nuestro amigo Adrien al camerino dos? Quiero que le preparéis los nuevos modelos enseguida. Quiero hacer unas cuantas fotos.

―¿Te refieres a la sección de verano?

―Esa misma―asintió Gabriel, empujando a Adrien para que fuese con su ayudante―. Vamos, vamos, vamos. Le quiero fuera en quince minutos. Tomadle las medidas. Si me gusta, se quedará y habrá que adaptarle la ropa.

La mujer asintió, claramente feliz de tener a alguien que le alegrase la vista y se llevó a Adrien hacia donde Gabriel le había indicado. Marinette esperaba que Adrien se girase alguna vez, pero no hizo nada de aquello. Se adentró en el camerino sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Bueno, no debía de molestarle tanto que no la tuviese en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, la chica que le había acompañado era preciosa y él se regodeaba en el placer visual que provocaba. Además, ella no quería saber nada de relaciones íntimas con Adrien, de modo que no tenía que fastidiarle su poco tacto.

―Bonita―dijo entonces Gabriel, volviendo a hablarle a Marinette―, ¿qué tal si te quedas a la sesión y vemos tus últimos diseños después de comer?

Marinette se mordió el labio, insegura.

―Vamos―insistió Gabriel―, hace meses que no te veo. Ya me mandas tus dibujos escaneados, no puedo verte bien la cara. Podrías ser modelo si quisieras.

―Prefiero diseñar―le aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa.

―Me parece perfecto―asintió Gabriel, tomándola por los hombros para guiarla a la zona desde la que se podría ver el reportaje―. ¿Qué te parecería entonces trabajar para mí durante el verano? Serías mi asistente de diseños. Y así no tendrías que mandarme tus dibujos por Internet.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras, boquiabierta y creyendo que se había quedado dormida en el coche de la familia y que aún no habían llegado a la Tour Total. Sin embargo, cuando se pellizcó, se dio cuenta de la mirada impaciente de Gabriel.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ―insistió el diseñador.

Marinette contuvo un grito ahogado y asintió con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. «Además», dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, «si cogen a Adrien, podrás ver cómo lleva tus diseños delante de tus narices». Marinette estaba demasiado emocionada como para negar aquella parte de su nuevo trabajo.

Tras quedar con Gabriel en que volvería al día siguiente para firmar el papeleo y estudiar con más tranquilidad sus últimos diseños, accedió a ver el reportaje de moda de verano para una de las grandes marcas del país. Marinette se acomodó en una silla plegable de director y, apenas hubo anunciado a Alya lo que había ocurrido mediante un mensaje rápido, la puerta que daba al estudio sin pasar por las mesas de trabajo se abrió y por ella emergieron una chica de su edad, más o menos, con el pelo rubio platino y unos ojos azules como el hielo, y Adrien.

Marinette notó cómo se le resecaba la boca. Habían despeinado un poco a Adrien y volvía a tener ese aire salvaje que tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban bajo las luces del estudio, que hacían que su piel brillase un poco, como si le hubiesen untado en aceite. Por suerte, se dijo Marinette, no tuvieron que aplicarle ningún bronceador. El tono cálido de su piel era más que suficiente para la escena que se estaba montando frente a ella, con un croma verde al fondo de la sala. Adrien caminó tras la chica vestido con un bañador negro ajustado y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Marinette inspiró con fuerza cuando Adrien volvió sus ojos hacia ella y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Sin hacerle ningún gesto en particular, dejó de observarla y obedeció las órdenes de los fotógrafos, pegándose demasiado a la chica rubia.

Con aplomo, Marinette observó la sesión sin decir nada. Adrien tuvo que abrazar a la chica, imitar una escena romántica en lo que se suponía que era una playa, simular que iba a besarla, tumbarse sobre una tabla de surf mientras le hacían fotos desde arriba y quitarse la camisa con lentitud mientras las cámaras sacaban varias fotos del momento a cámara lenta. Aquella parte fue la que Marinette pudo disfrutar más, ya que no implicaba que la rubia posase sus uñas de porcelana en la piel infinitamente suave de Adrien.

Unos cuarenta minutos después, la sesión se dio por finalizada y todos comenzaron a recoger el _atrezzo_. Adrien y la chica regresaron a los camerinos y Marinette se quedó allí sentada, sola, esperando a que Adrien se vistiese de nuevo con su ropa para regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, él no fue la primera persona con la que se topó mientras esperaba. La chica rubia salió antes que él, aún maquillada como en la sesión de fotos y se dirigió directamente hacia Marinette.

―Así que tú eres Mari―le dijo la modelo con retintín en la voz.

―Marinette―le corrigió, dejando claro que solo sus amigos y familia la llamaban Mari.

―Como sea. ¿Dónde conociste a Adrien? ―preguntó.

Marinette captó el tono familiar con el que ella pronunció su nombre y eso la cabreó al instante. Se puso a la defensiva.

―No te interesa―replicó, molesta.

―Bueno, tranquila―rio la rubia, alzando las manos y mirándola con la burla pintada en sus ojos azules―, solo era una pregunta.

Y se marchó de allí con una sonrisa petulante en los labios pintados de rosa palo. Marinette pensó en si debía de tirarle por encima un cubo de purpurina para ropa que había visto cerca, pero no tuvo tiempo de poner en práctica su plan. Adrien no tardó en aparecer, completamente vestido y con una mirada extraña en los ojos.

―¿Nos vamos?―preguntó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Marinette apenas le miró.

―Dame un minuto. Voy a hablar con Gabriel.

Se marchó de allí, dejando a Adrien con una sensación agridulce en la boca del estómago. Marinette no tardó en regresar, asegurándole que mañana ambos firmarían el contrato a las nueve de la mañana. Se despidieron de Gabriel con un agradecimiento y una sonrisa y regresaron al ascensor. Durante el trayecto hasta la planta baja, Adrien intentó entablar conversación con Marinette, pero ella se limitó a contestarle de forma cortante. Tras el décimo intento, Adrien desistió con un suspiro.

Poco después, se metieron en el coche de la familia Dupain-Cheng tras asegurarle a Roxy que necesitarían pases de trabajador para el día siguiente. Tampoco hablaron en el coche y, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el jardín de la casa de Marinette, esta salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella sin decirles nada a sus padres. Sabine interrogó a Adrien, pero él solo pudo encogerse de hombros y asegurarles que no tenía ni idea de lo que le ocurría a su hija. Así pues, él tuvo que comer a solas con los padres de su dueña, hasta que pudo escabullirse a su nueva habitación y tirarse en la cama.


	8. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, el humor de Marinette no mejoró. La imagen de Adrien sujetando a Chloé por la cintura, sonriéndole y casi besándola había estado atormentándola toda la noche. Y, lo que era peor, no atinaba a comprender por qué narices no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo. Tras casi una hora dando vueltas en la cama, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Adrien y ella debían presentarse en el estudio de Gabriel a las ocho y ella ya iba un poco tarde.

De un salto, se puso en pie, cogió lo primero que vio en el armario y se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se puso el conjunto de pantalones grises y camisa blanca y salió como alma que lleva al diablo escaleras abajo.

―Buenos días―jadeó, agotada, mientras rodeaba la isla para saludar a Caline y a su padre. Su madre debía de estar aún en la cama y se negaba a mirar a Adrien a los ojos.

―Buenos días, cariño―respondió Tom, aceptando el beso en la mejilla de su hija.

―Buenos días, Marinette…―comenzó a decir Adrien, intentando sonreír para empezar bien el día, aunque ella se limitó a pasar por lado sin siquiera mirarle.

―Buenos días―sonrió Caline, que no pasó por alto la indiferencia de Marinette hacia su invitado―. ¿Tortitas, señorita?

―No, gracias, Caline―rechazó Marinette, sentándose en un taburete en medio de Adrien y su padre―. Unas tostadas me irán mejor. Va a ser un día duro.

Caline asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Adrien fue a comentar algo, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando Tom se dispuso a hablar con su hija.

―Me alegra que te decidieras a trabajar con el señor Agreste. Tu madre estuvo a punto de llamarle personalmente para que viniera a buscarte.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó el zumo de naranja que le tendía Caline desde los fogones.

―Es una exagerada―masculló, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta de tela blanca.

En ese momento, sus ojos conectaron con los de Adrien, que no dejaba de observarla en silencio. Mientras que Marinette no había podido dormir bien por culpa de las imágenes y los sentimientos contradictorios, Adrien se había pasado toda la noche mirando al techo, preguntándose qué había hecho para que Marinette estuviese tan enfadada con él. Le llamaba profundamente la atención que sus padres no insistieran en el tema. ¿Por qué no se interesaban más por los estados de ánimo de su hija? ¿No se habían dado cuenta de la carga emocional que llevaba?

Los pensamientos se entremezclaban en su mente. En ese instante, cuando ella por fin le miró, sintió que se estaba asomando a un pozo infinito de sentimientos que no conseguía leer. Marinette era fascinante, pero al mismo tiempo le desquiciaba no saber qué le ocurría. El día anterior no quiso explicárselo y, por la manera en que ella desvió la mirada, aquel día tampoco iba a contárselo.

Unos minutos después, Adrien y Marinette acabaron de desayunar y salieron por la puerta principal de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. El chófer de la familia ya les estaba esperando. Marinette suspiró. Su plan de mantenerse alejada de Adrien y de su esencia se complicaba por momentos. ¿Cómo iba a manejar sus pensamientos con cabeza fría si le tenía a solo unos centímetros de distancia? Su preocupación quedó patente cuando el chófer cerró la puerta trasera del coche, ocupó su lugar en el asiento del conductor y subió el cristal oscuro que separaba los asientos delanteros de los traseros.

Adrien respiró hondo, inhalando el perfume de vainilla de Marinette. Se iba a volver loco si no hacía algo, de modo que se armó de valor y probó suerte una vez más.

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó con suavidad.

Marinette dio un saltito en su asiento. Hasta aquel momento, había estado viendo el paisaje de París con las primeras luces del día, pero ahora no se veía capaz de mantener la atención en las tonalidades naranjas sobre el Sena.

―Sí―mintió con sequedad.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

―No lo parece―repuso, sin querer sonar acusica―. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Marinette bufó, aún sin mirarle.

―No me pasa nada. No todo gira a tu alrededor, gatito.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el apodo. Unos días antes, Marinette le había dicho que se parecía a un gato. Estaba claro que lo decía muy en serio.

―No quiero que todo gire a mi alrededor, solo tú.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza y trató por todos los medios que no se le notara en la cara el calor que se estaba acoplando en sus manos. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y volvió la vista a la calle, tratando de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para cortarle el rollo juguetón a Adrien.

―Habrá muchas chicas que girarán a tu alrededor a partir de ahora. Besarán el suelo que pises, sobre todo las adolescentes. Se mueren por los chicos mayores que ellas.

Adrien rio por lo bajo. Era fácil captar el veneno en las palabras de Marinette, pero eso no pensaba decírselo.

―¿Y si tengo su misma edad? ―la pinchó, sabiendo perfectamente que ella se moría por saber cuántos años tenía.

Efectivamente, obtuvo la reacción que esperaba: una expresión alarmada en el bonito rostro asiático de Marinette. Adrien le sonrió con petulancia.

―Pero… tú…―balbuceó ella, señalándole con un dedo de arriba abajo.

―Yo…

―¡Tú no aparentas tener quince años!

―Ah, ¿no?―Adrien se inclinó hacia ella sobre la zona central de los asientos― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Marinette sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y sentía como si la presión del aire dentro del coche aumentase cada microsegundo que pasaba. No había visto venir la jugada de Adrien y ahora no le quedaba otro remedio que intentar escapar del atolladero.

―Bueno…―farfulló, buscando cualquier cosa en el techo del coche que no fuesen los ojazos verdes de su acompañante― Tu forma de hablar, por ejemplo, no es la de un chico sin experiencia.

―¿Experiencia en qué, exactamente?

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―Por Dios, Adrien, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

―No, para nada.

Marinette suspiró largamente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se preparó para encarar a "su deseo".

―Al sexo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú mismo me lo dijiste la otra noche. Te has acostado con miles de mujeres.

―Decenas―corrigió Adrien al momento―. Ni siquiera yo llevo vivo tanto tiempo como para estar con tantas. Prosigue.

―Y tu cuerpo―añadió Marinette antes de que pudiera arrepentirse―. No tienes el aspecto de un quinceañero. Ni siquiera de los que juegan al fútbol, o al béisbol, o qué se yo.

Adrien cambió la expresión, haciéndose el ofendido.

―¿Tan mal estoy? Vaya, no lo sabía.

―Imbécil―masculló Marinette, con tal mezcla de sentimientos que no se veía capaz de salir viva de aquella situación.

Por toda respuesta, Adrien le guiñó un ojo, cogió con rapidez una de sus manos y se llevó los nudillos a los labios. Depositó un suave beso sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos a través del flequillo rubio.

― _Tu_ imbécil, Marinette, no lo olvides―puntualizó Adrien con voz ronca, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo más para averiguar lo que le ocurría a aquella chica testaruda, dulce y atractiva―. Igual que no deberías olvidar que yo posé porque tú me metiste en aquello. Si no quieres que toque a otras mujeres, tendrás que ser más específica conmigo.

Marinette no supo qué contestar. Abrió y cerró la boca en dos ocasiones, hasta que finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que decir. Satisfecho con su silencio y con haber adivinado lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, le soltó la mano con delicadeza y se alejó de ella tanto como el coche se lo permitió. Suerte para Marinette que no tardaron en llegar al Tour Total y pudo despegarse de él, al menos hasta que ambos recogieron los pases de trabajador y se metieron en el ascensor.

«De nuevo solos. Yupi», dijo Marinette para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, Adrien no hizo ningún movimiento en aquella ocasión. Se limitó a disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo en el corazón de Marinette y a dejarla en paz para que asimilara sus palabras. De algún modo, había intuido sus celos, pero los había descartado al momento tras todas las muestras de rechazo de ella. No obstante, en cuanto Marinette mencionó a Chloé y a todas las chicas con las que posaría en los siguientes días para la campaña de verano, su ego masculino dio un salto mortal.

En cuanto ambos llegaron a la planta 40, se dirigieron hacia Gabriel, que ya estaba gritándole a su personal para que preparasen el _atrezzo_ de las dos sesiones de aquel día. Al ver a sus dos nuevos fichajes, dejó a un lado a su estresado personal y fue a su encuentro.

―Perfecto, llegáis cinco minutos antes―dijo a modo de saludo―. Adrien, ve al camerino de ayer. Te estarán esperando con la ropa de la primera sesión. Marinette, ven conmigo a la zona de arreglos, quiero que supervises los últimos encargos. Os daré los contratos para que los firméis a la hora de comer. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Marinette y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Lila, la misma chica del día anterior, tirara del nuevo modelo de la empresa para llevárselo al camerino. Por su parte, Gabriel puso un brazo por encima de Marinette y la arrastró sin remedio hacia el área destinada a arreglar la ropa de los modelos. Varios de ellos, que Marinette conocía por las revistas, se paseaban de una mesa a otra mientras esperaban a que sus encargos estuviesen listos. También había mujer vestida completamente de negro, de aire regio, que supervisaba la labor de costura.

Gabriel condujo a Marinette hasta ella y carraspeó con suavidad.

―Nathalie, te presento a señorita Dupain-Cheng―dijo Gabriel, captando la atención de la mujer oscura.

Ella giró levemente la cabeza, aunque no agachó la barbilla. Estudió a Marinette por encima de sus gafas de montura de Tous roja y alzó una ceja. Marinette sintió una oleada de inquietud respecto a aquella mujer. Si debía encargarse de ayudarla con su trabajo, se le haría cuesta arriba.

―Así que tú eres la jovencita con talento que no deja de enviarnos imágenes con nuevos diseños―dijo Nathalie, con una voz tan fría como si aspecto.

―Sí―respondió Marinette, dejando a un lado el hecho de que Nathalie sonaba molesta.

―Ya veo―Nathalie dirigió ahora su atención a Gabriel―. Que sea capaz de trazar unas cuantas líneas en un papel no significa que pueda confeccionar un vestido a partir de un patrón.

―De hecho, sí que puedo―intervino Marinette antes de que Gabriel pudiese decir algo―. Deme uno y lo tendrá hoy mismo.

Gabriel dibujó una media sonrisa, satisfecho, mientras que Nathalie le lanzaba agujas con los ojos. Marinette no rompió el contacto visual, cosa que agradeció haber hecho cuando la jefa del personal de costura asintió una sola vez y le plantó un patrón bastante grande de un abrigo ancho y largo.

―Muy bien. Veamos si eres capaz de tener esto listo en dos horas. Iba a hacerlo uno de mis chicos, pero ya que te ofreces voluntaria…―Nathalie pasó por su lado subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz― Por cierto, Gabriel quiere que aparezca en la segunda sesión de hoy. Te aconsejo que te des prisa y que esté perfecto.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se perdió por el estudio, dejando a Gabriel y a Marinette allí donde la habían encontrado. Marinette no tenía ni idea de lo que decir, mientras que Gabriel parecía contento.

―No te preocupes, Marinette―dijo entonces Gabriel, volviendo a ponerle una mano sobre un hombro―. Sé que te irá bien. Nathalie es tan exigente como yo, por eso la contraté.

―Tú no me hablas así…

―Porque te conozco desde que naciste―replicó Gabriel con dulzura―. Y, ahora, ponte a trabajar si no quieres que me comporte igual que ella.

… … … …

Para cuando el reloj dio las dos, Marinette no era capaz de enhebrar una sola aguja más y Adrien necesitaba un sofá, urgentemente. Ambos estaban agotados y así lo vieron en la cara del otro cuando fueron a encontrarse en el ascensor. Parte del equipo de fotografía ya se había ido, pero algunos costureros seguían trabajando en los modelos del siguiente día. Por eso, Marinette y Adrien agradecieron en silencio que Gabriel les hubiese hecho un contrato de jornada partida.

―¿Qué tal con Morritos? ―preguntó Marinette en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, alejándoles de todo y de todos.

Adrien alzó una ceja y la miró de reojo.

―¿Quién?

―La rubia que posa contigo―explicó Marinette con acidez―. No sé su nombre.

Adrien sonrió con cansancio.

―Se llama Chloé. Será mi compañera durante lo que queda de mes. ¿Por qué la llamas así?

―No sé―Marinette se encogió de hombros e hizo como que se quitaba algo de las uñas―. Porque parece que se ha metido medio litro de bótox en la boca, a lo mejor.

Adrien soltó una carcajada y se apoyó en la pared contraria del ascensor.

―¿No eras tú la que se quejaba de los juicios sin conocer a la persona?

―Ya la conozco―se apresuró a replicar Marinette―. Tuvo el placer de mearte encima ayer y luego restregármelo por la cara.

―¿Mearme encima? ―repitió Adrien, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza, incrédulo― ¿Eso no es lo que hacen los perros?

―Pues eso―insistió Marinette―, lo que es ella, ¿no?

Adrien no pudo evitar reír por la bajo, aunque se pasó una mano por la frente, alborotándose el flequillo y dejándoselo como cuando estaba recién levantado. Marinette se lo había visto así muy pocas veces y no le gustaba lo que provocaba en ella aquel aspecto de macarra en su cara de niño bueno.

―Sinceramente, princesa, no te entiendo―dijo Adrien y aprovechó que, en ese momento, se montaba gente en la planta veinte para acercarse a Marinette y rodearle la cintura con un brazo, pegándola a su costado con un suave tirón. Marinette se tensó, pero no trató de zafarse del inesperado agarre―. Si no dejas de ponerte celosa por todo, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusto.

Marinette abrió los ojos por completo y le miró un segundo antes de volver a girar la cabeza hacia adelante, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón a punto de estallar.

―Estás loco―farfulló ella, ahora sí intentando separarse de él―. Solo me preocupo por ti.

―No deberías. Tú y yo no somos nada.

―Somos amigos. Los amigos se cuidan unos a otros.

Adrien amplió la sonrisa y se agachó para pegar los labios a su oreja por encima del pelo.

―Interesante. ¿Cómo te gustaría cuidarme?

Marinette ahogó un grito y trató de darle un codazo en el estómago, pero fallo y acabó encerrada entre los brazos de Adrien, con su pecho contra la espalda y su aliento recorriéndole el cuello y la nuca.

―Te lo dije esta mañana, Marinette―le susurró, con la boca en el hueco bajo su oreja―. Vas a tener que ser más clara conmigo.

Marinette tragó saliva e intentó respirar hondo, sin éxito. El perfume de Adrien, su olor a jabón, inundaban sus fosas nasales y le impedían pensar. Adrien no podía ser más claro, seguía interesado en ella. Marinette no conseguía entender si aquello se debía a su deseo o a que realmente él sentía algo por ella. Al comprender ese pequeño detalle, se dio cuenta de que era uno de los muchos motivos por los que no se dejaba llevar por las hormonas, que bailaban al son de Adrien cuando este aparecería, le sonreía o le hablaba como en aquellos instantes.

No podía enamorarse de un libro.

―No tengo nada que aclarar―musitó ella, viendo que por fin llegaban a la planta baja, aunque antes el ascensor se detuvo en la tercera para soltar a todas las personas que había recogido en la vigésima; una vez solos, tuvo el espacio suficiente para apartarse de Adrien―. Tú eres el que lanza mensajes contradictorios: «oh, Marinette, por favor, déjame besarte»; «no, Marinette, se llama Chloé y es mi compañera»; «¡oh, por favor, cuídame, Marinette!». Si vas a seguir jugando a ese juego, me será imposible tomarte en serio y tardarás más en regresar al libro.

Adrien alzó las manos, confuso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

―¿Por qué debería decantarme solo por ti, si tú no me das seguridad de nada?

―¿QUÉ?

―Escúchate―añadió Adrien, molesto―. No dejas de repetir que no quieres nada conmigo, pero en cuanto desvío mi atención hacia una chica guapa, te pones hecha una fiera. ¡Y ni siquiera la he besado! Eres tú la que se contradice. O me quieres para ti o no me quieres.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y se detuvo con una suave sacudida. Las puertas se abrieron, pero Marinette y Adrien no podían dejar de lanzarse cuchillos con los ojos.

―¡No soy yo la que persigue la idea absurda de enamorarse de forma instantánea!

―¿Y quién te ha dicho que esté enamorado?

Marinette ahogó un grito. Pudo oír cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba.

―Así que―empezó a decir ella en voz baja, con un susurro tan amenazador que Adrien supo que habían llegado a un punto de no retorno―, quieres besarme, tocarme, acostarte conmigo, ¿pero ni siquiera estás enamorado de mí?

Adrien suspiró. Aquello iba muy mal.

―No, no es eso lo que…

―Respóndeme, Adrien. ¿Te gusto por mí misma, acaso? ¿O solo soy un encargo más?―Adrien no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras― Ya veo…

Sin añadir nada más, Marinette le dio la espalda y salió del ascensor. Algunos curiosos se habían quedado escuchando el nuevo cotilleo del edificio, pero eso a Marinette le importó poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dio igual lo que dijeran de ella. Salió del vestíbulo sin siquiera saludar a Roxy, la recepcionista y se metió en el coche de su familia, que ya esperaba en la puerta del Tour Total. Apenas un par de minutos después, Adrien hizo lo mismo y el chófer arrancó, de regreso a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

En cuanto llegaron, se repitió la misma escena del día anterior. Marinette no saludó a su madre al entrar en la casa, sino que se dirigió derecha a su habitación. Adrien la siguió con la mirada, tentado de hablar con ella, pero supo que no era el mejor momento para intentar explicarle su situación. La dejó sola, sin imaginarse ni por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo.

Marinette se encerró en el baño de su cuarto y, controlando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, se sentó en la taza del retrete y tecleó el número de su mejor y única amiga. Tras tres timbrazos, la voz de Alya llenó el baño.

―Hola, niña, ¿qué me cuentas de tu primer día?

Marinette inspiró hondo y alzó la vista al techo.

―¿Te importaría que Adrien se quedase en tu casa unos días?

―Oh, oh―dijo Alya, cambiando su tono alegre por uno más serio―, ¿qué ha pasado?

Marinette suspiró largamente y permitió que una sola lágrima recorriera sus mejillas.

―Nada que no supiera de antes…

―Está bien―aceptó Alya, paciente―, cuéntamelo todo.


	9. Chapter 8

Adrien se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, con la mirada fija en el techo y los brazos extendidos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Aunque se había pasado toda la mañana dejándose vestir y arreglar como si fuera un muñeco, lo que más le agotaba era la chica que estaba escaleras arriba, con su particular forma de distanciarse de él encerrándose en su habitación. Tras un rápido tentempié con sus padres, Marinette había vuelto a refugiarse en la soledad de su cuarto, de modo que Adrien se había visto obligado a hacer lo mismo. Había escuchado las protestas de los señores Dupain-Cheng respecto al comportamiento de su hija, pero él poco podía hacer. El problema era para con Adrien, punto.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a los ojos, tapando la claridad que entraba por la ventana. No sabía bien qué pensar. Marinette era frustrante. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien como ella y eso ya era mucho decir. Él, que había sido todo tipo de acompañante, todo tipo de deseo femenino, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con Marinette. Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso desde el principio y haberla dejado tranquila, sin tanto flirteo de por medio. La había agobiado y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Marinette se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante y, en el momento en que él la desviaba, se sentía abandonada. Era la única explicación que Adrien le encontraba a sus celos, si es que podía llamarlos de esa forma.

―Está bien…―volvió a suspirar, más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

Había tomado una decisión. La dejaría tranquila y esperaría su final. Disfrutaría del tiempo que le quedase en aquel mundo antes de regresar al libro y se aseguraría de que Marinette no sufriera más por su culpa. Al fin y al cabo, ella le llamó sin pensar que pudiera aparecer. Era un deseo _no_ deseado, irónicamente. No podía hacer nada en contra de aquello, así que tendría que adaptarse a no ser requerido por primera vez en su larga vida.

Escuchó entonces unos pasos que provenían de la planta superior. Dejando a un lado su decisión, dio un salto de la cama y se aproximó a la puerta. Se atrevió a abrirla un poco y vio que Marinette pasaba por delante de su habitación sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Iba distraída, con el móvil en la mano. Adrien frunció el ceño y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió escaleras abajo, hacia el salón.

Sigiloso, Adrien dejó su habitación y se pegó a la pared del pasillo. En ese momento, pudo escuchar la voz de Marinette como un susurro.

―Gracias por venir, Alya―decía ella, lo que hizo que Adrien se tensara un poco.

¿Cómo había llegado la mejor amiga de su dueña sin que él se percatara de nada? Mentalmente, se achacó a su distracción y a que estaba en su propio mundo. Y, aunque sabía que no debía hacer aquello, se apostó en la esquina que le ocultaba de la vista de las chicas y rezó para que los padres de Marinette no le encontraran allí, escuchando a hurtadillas.

―Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Mari―le aseguró Alya y ambas se sentaron en el enorme sofá que ocupaba el salón principal de la casa―. Aunque no estoy segura de que pueda ayudarte de alguna forma con Adrien.

El aludido abrió al máximo los ojos y se tensó aún más. Ahí, agazapado, se sentía imponente. No podía hacer nada ni intervenir. Si lo hacía, las chicas se largarían y Marinette estaría aún más disgustada con él.

Marinette suspiró.

―No sé qué hacer―admitió ella con un hilo de voz―. Cada vez me cuesta más ser imparcial con Adrien.

―Porque sabes que te gusta―dijo Alya y el corazón de Adrien dio un salto―, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

Marinette bufó.

―Es guapísimo, salta a la vista―admitió―, pero es su forma de ser la que no soporto. Es tan infantil en algunos aspectos… Y juega con mi cabeza constantemente. Primero, flirtea conmigo; después, defiende a la zorra de su compañera…

―¿Cómo sabes que es una zorra? ¿Solo porque ha posado con Adrien?

―No―repuso Marinette―. Tendrías que haber visto cómo me miró ayer y cómo lo ha hecho hoy. Soy una mosca en su perfecto _soufflé_. Es justo lo que no quería que ocurriera. Y encima Adrien está en medio. Es su perita en dulce, Alya y el muy tonto empieza a tenérselo muy creído.

―Vamos a ver, Marinette―la interrumpió Alya con esa voz suya de "cabeza fría" ―, ¿no estarás diciendo todo esto porque estás celosa?

―¿Celosa? ¿De qué? Adrien intenta algo conmigo porque _está obligado_ por el libro, no porque yo realmente le importe. Y, además, no podría tener jamás nada con él. Por el amor de Dios, Alya, ¡es un libro! ¡Ni siquiera es real!

Adrien acusó el golpe como buenamente pudo. Entornó los ojos y cerró los puños. ¿Realmente Marinette le veía de esa manera? ¿No le había demostrado que era una persona como las demás, aunque sometida a un castigo que él no creía merecer? ¿De verdad no podía tomarle en serio?

―Y, seamos sinceras, Alya―añadió Marinette con un largo suspiro―, él no sería el tipo de chico que me conviene. Adrien solo me haría daño. ¿No lo ves? Pedí que no me fallara, que me quisiera, pero ambas sabemos que eso no podría ocurrir de verdad. Adrien cree que me quiere por culpa del deseo, no por mí misma. Nunca lo haría y esa hipotética relación no duraría mucho. Por eso necesito que se quede contigo, necesito esa separación…

Adrien apretó los dientes y se puso en pie. No aguantaba ni un minuto más estar allí sin defenderse. Salió de detrás de su escondite y, enseguida, los ojos ámbar de Alya se toparon con los suyos. Alya abrió la boca y se llevó un dedo a las gafas. Aquel gesto hizo que Marinette se girara y se encontrara con el rostro de Adrien, aparentemente frío. Marinette sintió algo extraño recorrerle la espina dorsal al encontrarse con que los ojos de Adrien no tenían ni una chispa del calor que acostumbraban a regalarle.

―Si querías que desapareciera, deberías haberlo escrito en el libro―espetó Adrien, bajando los escalones con lentitud.

Marinette no supo qué decir en un primer momento. Estaba demasiado sorprendida al verle que la conexión de su cerebro con la boca había desaparecido.

―No…―balbuceó, buscando las palabras― No quiero que desaparezcas, Adrien, es solo que…

―Que no me soportas. Ya, lo pillo―la interrumpió Adrien, alzando una mano; su mirada se posó entonces en Alya, a la que miró con algo más de cariño, ella no había hecho nada―. No tienes por qué encargarte de mí, solo seré una molestia.

―En absoluto―replicó Alya, poniéndose en pie y yendo a su encuentro―. Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites, aunque estarás más lejos del trabajo. Pero podremos arreglar eso, no te preocupes.

Adrien respiró hondo.

―Te prometo que encontraré otro sitio donde quedarme cuanto antes.

Alya fue a replicar, pero él no le dio oportunidad. Volvió su atención a Marinette, que les observaba con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta. Les imitó y se levantó del sofá.

―Adrien, necesito que entiendas que…

―Lo entiendo todo perfectamente, Marinette. Fuiste clara desde el principio. Te adaptaste a mí y a la situación y yo solo te lo he puesto difícil. Está bien, lo comprendo.

―Adrien…

Él cerró los ojos. Un pinchazo a la altura del corazón hizo que contuviera un jadeo. Sin embargo, se repuso al instante. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo, aunque supusiera alejarse de Marinette y verla únicamente en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste.

Le dio la espalda a las chicas y volvió a subir las escaleras.

―Prepararé mi maleta, Alya. Avísame cuando todo esté listo y cogeré el primer autobús hacia tu casa.

―¡Adrien! ―le llamó Marinette, pero él hizo oídos sordos.

Marinette se dejó caer en el sofá cuando Adrien desapareció de su vista. Unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con derramarse, pero ella lo impidió secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Alya se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, intentando contener la sensación de ahogo que sentía Marinette, a pesar de que lo único que podría calmarla sería el mismo chico al que acababa de echar de su casa.

 **¡Hola a todxs! Siento que este cap sea más corto, pero quería aprovecharlo para responder a vuestros comentarios.**

 **¡Sí! Este fic está inspirando en el libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon, 'Un amante de ensueño'. Fue uno de los primeros libros eróticos que leí y me enamoró el personaje de Julian. Esta es mi manera de recordarle, ya que la imagen mental que tengo de Julian se parece a la de un Adrien adulto.**

 **Me alegra un montón que os esté gustando el fic, a pesar de los cambios de última hora que le estoy haciendo, jijiji. No será un fic tan largo como los otros que tengo escritos, pero espero que os guste de igual manera.**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, solo que tiendo a dejar que las cosas den giros de 180º, así que no deis nada por sentado ;).**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Chapter 9

Durante los siguientes días, Marinette y Adrien apenas se encontraron en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste. Adrien estaba demasiado ocupado con los retoques de las sesiones de fotografía y con las nuevas campañas, mientras que Marinette se había ganado la confianza de Nathalie y ahora supervisaba el trabajo de los costureros, la calidad de los tejidos y los diseños que se presentaban ante ellas. Gabriel estaba realmente contento con el trabajo de ambos, pero había notado el cambio en la relación de sus dos nuevos fichajes.

Por otra parte, había alguien que realmente estaba disfrutando del distanciamiento. Chloé Bourgois, hija de uno de los políticos más importantes de Francia, estaba encantada con tener a Adrien para ella sola. Tanto era así, que el propio Adrien estaba empezando a cansarse de tenerla colgando del cuello todo el día. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que pillaba a Marinette mirando en su dirección justo cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Adrien adivinaba el dolor en su fría mirada, pero no apartaba a Chloé de su cuerpo. Una parte de él, que en esos momentos burbujeaba con intensidad, se regocijaba en el hecho de hacerle daño a Marinette, que ella sufriera de la misma manera que estaba haciendo él. Era cruel, pero no se veía capaz de ir hacia ella y arreglar la situación.

Marinette se daba cuenta de la jugada. Ella sabía que a Adrien no le hacía mucha gracia tener a una niña mimada pegada como una lapa. Se le notaba a la legua, notaba cómo él quería desembarazarse de ella en más de una ocasión, solo que al percatarse de que Marinette le miraba, dejaba sus intentos de liberación para otro momento. A Marinette no le quedaba otra que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir con su trabajo. Al menos, se decía, Nathalie la trataba mejor, su equipo estaba contento con su trabajo y Gabriel no dejaba de felicitarla por todas sus decisiones. Dentro del mal momento que estaba pasando, había encontrado un hueco en _Gabriel's_.

Marinette se volcaba en su trabajo y lo hacía con auténtica pasión, tanta que empezó a despertar el interés de alguno de sus compañeros. Mientras que ella les rechazaba con amabilidad, Alya le reñía por no ser más dura. Su mejor amiga había podido darle asilo a Adrien mientras él buscaba un apartamento que no se saliese de su escaso presupuesto y que estuviese bien ubicado. Aquello significaban largas noches conversando de diversos temas, que siempre acababan en lo mismo: Marinette.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Adrien, Alya conseguía focalizar la conversación en su mejor amiga. Sentía que era la única que veía que Marinette necesitaba a Adrien tanto como él a ella. Además, por lo que sabía, a Adrien no le estaba haciendo ningún bien estar separado de Marinette. En ocasiones, Alya le descubría retorciéndose en la cama, aullando de dolor contra la almohada. Había estado a punto de entrar más de una vez, pero sabía que eso solo le complicaría las cosas aún más a Adrien y era lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. De modo que había aprendido a callar y escuchar a hurtadillas. El problema era cómo decírselo a Marinette sin que sonase un intento por volver a unirlos, si es que alguna vez lo habían estado.

Así transcurrió una semana y media desde la aparición de Adrien en la habitación de Marinette. Aquel lunes, Marinette había llevado nuevas ideas al estudio de Gabriel. Estaban tan inmersos en las críticas constructivas y en la elección de las diferentes telas que ambos dieron un brinco cuando Nathalie abrió la puerta del despacho del diseñador. Gabriel le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero Nathalie hizo como si no pasara nada.

―Lo siento, señor, pero le necesitan urgentemente en la zona de fotografía.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, claramente fastidiado.

―¿Qué ocurre ahora?

Nathalie hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero fue tan fugaz que Marinette creyó haberlo imaginado.

―Lila está intentándolo otra vez.

―¿¡Otra vez!? ―Gabriel dio un manotazo en la mesa y se enderezó cuan largo era; Marinette no comprendía nada― ¿Es que no aprende esa niña?

Nathalie se encogió de hombros.

―Se están rifando al chico Césaire. Chloé tampoco es de gran ayuda―chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

Marinette se llevó el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos a la boca. Empezó a mordisquearlo con ansiedad. Lila y Chloé querían a Adrien, eso era lo único que entendía.

Gabriel se pasó una mano por la cara y se atusó la chaqueta, molesto.

―Muy bien, iré de inmediato―se giró entonces hacia Marinette y le señaló los bocetos que quedaban en la mesa―. Revísalos y coméntame lo que se te ocurra. Anota cualquier cosa, por estúpida que sea. Voy a encargarme del mar de hormonas.

Marinette apenas tuvo tiempo de musitar un «de acuerdo». En cuanto estuvo sola, cogió una de las sillas del escritorio de Gabriel y se dejó caer sobre ella. La sola mención del falso apellido de Adrien había hecho que le temblaran las rodillas. Durante los últimos diez días, había sido capaz de mantener a raya sus emociones, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía verle tan distante y frío con ella. Sin embargo, saber que había otra chica más en medio de ellos dos solo complicaba su misión de parecer fuerte.

Echó un vistazo a los bocetos, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Se imaginaba a Adrien con aquellas dos pegadas a ambos lados, una colgada de cada brazo, alimentando su ego y dándole todas las atenciones que ella no le había dado. Por un momento, se imaginó cogiéndolas del pelo y echándolas fuera del estudio. Luego, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Ella había tomado una decisión, lo mejor para los dos era la separación. Se hacían demasiado daño cuando estaban juntos, porque él quería algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Era todo tan complicado…

De repente, un leve chasquido tras ella hizo que se tensara y se girara hacia la puerta. Le pareció que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies cuando vio a Adrien escabullirse hacia el interior del despacho de Gabriel y cerrar la puerta con sumo sigilo. Marinette le observó. Iba vestido con uno de sus últimos diseños, aunque dudaba que ello supiera. Se trataba de un traje de tres piezas en gris marengo: chaqueta, pantalones y chaquetilla. Había rematado el conjunto con una camisa negra y una corbata verde hierba. Había sido su manera de contribuir a la idea de una boda de verano en la montaña.

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza y esperó a que Adrien se diera la vuelta y la descubriera allí, porque estaba claro que no se había percatado de su presencia. Se sintió tentada de mantenerse ahí quieta, pasando desapercibido, pero su lápiz tenía otros planes y se deslizó de entre sus dedos al suelo. El suave repiqueteo hizo que Adrien se girase con una rapidez asombrosa. Tardó solo medio segundo en darse cuenta de quién estaba allí sentada.

La impresión de ver los ojos verdes de Adrien fijo en los suyos azules hizo que Marinette se quedara sin respiración. Hacía demasiado que no estaban juntos, tan cerca, en la misma habitación (si por cerca se entendía poco más de cinco metros).

―Hola―dijo Marinette con un hilo de voz.

Adrien necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír ante ella. Estaba demasiado guapa con esos pantalones rosa, esa camiseta de flores estampadas y la chaqueta negra con las mangas remangadas. Adorable y profesional. Y le miraba como si él estuviera a punto de explotar.

―Hola―respondió finalmente, armándose de valor y dando varios pasos hacia ella hasta que se situó en la otra esquina de la mesa de bocetos―. Creía que estaría solo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Lo mismo digo―sonrió ella levemente, lo suficiente para que Adrien sintiera que se recargaba de energía; el dolor latente en su pecho disminuyó tanto que creyó que lloraría de felicidad―. ¿Huyes de alguien?

Adrien alzó una ceja y le sonrió.

―Te has enterado, ¿eh?―Marinette asintió con la cabeza― Gabriel me ha mandado aquí. Dijo que tenía que hablar con las dos a solas.

―Ya veo―Marinette no sabía qué otra cosa responder.

Adrien desvió entonces la mirada hacia los dibujos que yacían en la mesa y apoyó una mano en la superficie para poder verlos mejor. Marinette necesitó respirar hondo varias veces al ver el pelo de Adrien revolverse con el movimiento.

―Son geniales―dijo él, mirando a Marinette de reojo―. ¿Son para esta campaña?

―No―respondió Marinette demasiado deprisa, poniéndose de pie e intentando quitar los dibujos de delante de las narices de Adrien―. Bueno, solo algunos. Los demás son para la temporada de otoño-invierno. Gabriel y yo estamos estudiándolos.

Adrien dejó que Marinette le ocultara su trabajo, pero no permitió que se alejara más de él y dio otro paso en su dirección.

―Viviendo tu sueño, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros, centrándose en las pequeñas motas del suelo.

―Sí. Aunque es pronto para pensar en nada más allá del verano.

Adrien asintió, conforme y sombrío.

―¿Y tú? ―preguntó Marinette, pillándole por sorpresa― ¿Cómo llevas la fama? Tu cara ya se ve en algunos anuncios.

Adrien la observó a través del flequillo. Era cierto, había filmado en el estudio el anuncio del nuevo perfume de la compañía de Gabriel. Había sido la cara visible del producto y esperaba, en el fondo, que Marinette lo viera. Había estado tan enfrascada en su trabajo y en los nuevos pretendientes que había temido que se estuviera olvidando de él. Fue un auténtico placer ver que Marinette se ponía roja al admitir que había visto, aunque solo fuese una vez, el anuncio del perfume.

―La sobrellevo―contestó finalmente, sin parecer egocéntrico―. Es raro verte a ti mismo en la tele. No me acostumbro a esas cosas.

―¿Nunca te han grabado o hecho una foto antes?

―Sí, algunas fotos…―confesó Adrien, omitiendo que esas fotografías desaparecían al mismo tiempo que él. No podía quedar ninguna prueba de su paso por el mundo.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza.

―¿No las tienes guardadas?

―No―dijo Adrien con sequedad―. No guardo nada―tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que todo el trabajo que estaban haciendo en la compañía sería para nada.

Las reglas del libro eran claras: no podía haber nada que demostrase su existencia. Aceptó el trabajo de modelo porque necesitaba el dinero y quería hacer feliz a Marinette. Así, de paso, podía vestir todo lo que ella hubiese diseñado. El objetivo seguía ahí, pero el ánimo para hacerlo había disminuido considerablemente desde su discusión en casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

―Ya veo―repitió Marinette, recogiendo el lápiz del suelo y dándole la espalda a Adrien.

La visión del rostro confuso de Marinette, la tensión acumulada durante todos aquellos días de separación, el dolor físico y mental que sentía cuando no estaba con ella… Todo aquello arrasó con su sentido común. Adrien no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos, por lo que dio dos zancadas antes de que ella pudiese alejarse más y la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándose a su espalda y enterrando la nariz en su pelo negro. Marinette ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y dejó caer todas sus cosas al suelo. Sus manos volaron a las muñecas de Adrien, más para sujetarse a él que para quitárselo de encima.

―Adrien…―murmuró, como si así pudiese encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

―Déjame volver―susurró él contra sus cabellos, inhalando su perfume, adorando la suavidad de su piel―. No lo soporto, déjame volver.

Marinette sintió que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, abrumada por cómo su corazón latía a toda prisa por él, emocionado.

―No puedes… no podemos…―dijo ella con la voz tomada― Nos hacemos daño, Adrien.

―Te prometo que cambiaré. Te juró que no volveré a perseguirte. Seré franco contigo. Por favor, Marinette… _Mi_ princesa… Por favor…

Marinette cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de ceder y no podía permitirse ese lujo.

―No me llames así, te lo suplico―musitó con un hilo de voz.

―No lo haré.

―Solo mi nombre, Adrien.

―Te lo prometo―repitió él, aferrándola con más fuerza pero asegurándose de no hacerle daño―. No me enfadaré si sales con otro. No te echaré en cara que no te enamores de mí. Estaré contigo hasta que mi tiempo aquí se acabe. Marinette, por favor…

Marinette abrió los ojos y los alzó al techo. Varias lágrimas escaparon de ellos y cayeron sobre el caro traje de chaqueta de Adrien, que levantó al momento una mano para secarle las mejillas con el pulgar. Una caricia tan dulce y suave que Marinette sintió que se estremecía entre sus brazos.

―Está bien…―claudicó, sin poder creérselo ella misma― Hablaré con mis padres para que te instales otra vez.

Adrien exhaló con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Una enorme sonrisa se le plantó en la cara. Rio por lo bajo, aliviado, feliz, pleno. Las punzadas en las sienes desaparecieron al instante. Su dueña le aceptaba de nuevo, aunque con reservas.

―Gracias…―y no se las daba simplemente por dejarle volver a su casa, sino por haberle devuelto mucho más.

Sin embargo, al tiempo que asumía que había cedido demasiado rápido y que tendría que darles una explicación a sus padres, Marinette volvía a levantar la muralla que le había mantenido en pie aquellos días. Su regreso a la casa solo les daría más problemas, pero estaba claro que la separación tampoco era buena para ambos. Se prometió a sí misma no dejar que los encantos de Adrien la embaucasen. Él ya tenía chicas a las que atender y ella debía hacer lo mismo, probar cosas nuevas. Había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada en sí misma, Adrien había echado abajo sus propósitos y no pensaba permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo. No, era el momento de seguir adelante y de demostrarse a sí misma que podía obligar a su corazón a no enamorarse de su propio deseo.


	11. Chapter 10

Adrien soltó a Marinette a regañadientes cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos firmes regresando al despacho. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrase Gabriel hecho un basilisco. En cuanto Marinette vio la expresión de su jefe, supo que algo andaba mal. Gabriel se fijó en Adrien, muy cerca de Marinette, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se aproximó a ellos.

―Esas chicas van a acabar con mi paciencia―masculló entre dientes, echando las manos a la espalda―. Discúlpalas, Adrien, no volverán a molestarte durante las sesiones.

―Gracias, señor Agreste―respondió Adrien, haciendo gala de su buena educación―. Son muy… entusiastas.

Gabriel alzó una ceja.

―Cuando se trata de un modelo especialmente atractivo, sí, lo son―suspiró largamente y volvió su atención a Marinette―. Tendremos que dejar nuestro trabajo para mañana. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y tengo más asuntos que atender.

―Sin problema―repuso Marinette, recogiendo las cosas del suelo con rapidez bajo la curiosa mirada de Gabriel.

―Puedes ir encargando que preparen los primeros diseños aprobados. Me gustaría tener algunas pruebas para mañana a última hora.

―De acuerdo.

―Bien―Gabriel observó a los dos chicos―. Idos ya. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Ambos asintieron y le dieron las gracias por todo. Salieron del despacho de Gabriel como si el suelo quemara. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo bajo el escrutinio del jefe. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Sin embargo, parecía como si no estuvieran preparados para regresar a sus respectivos puestos, por lo que se encaminaron hacia una zona bien iluminada, con vistas a París. El ventanal se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, ofreciendo una panorámica de la ciudad que no se podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

Marinette empezó a contar hasta cien en silencio para calmarse. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el hecho de que ella y Adrien se hubieran entendido a la perfección al escapar de Gabriel solo empeoraba las cosas. No obstante, se dijo, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Durante el tiempo que Adrien estuviera con ella, ninguno de los dos se interpondría en las relaciones del otro. Marinette se aferraba a esa promesa como a un clavo ardiendo. Si Adrien no la cumplía, no sabía lo que podría ocurrir con su cabeza… y su corazón.

―¿Crees que Gabriel está cabreado conmigo? ―dijo entonces Adrien, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Marinette le miró de reojo.

―No. Está enfadado por la actitud de las chicas. No es tu culpa.

Adrien asintió, pero Marinette vio cómo relajaba un poco los hombros. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupaba no estar haciendo las cosas bien. ¿Tanto le había presionado ella como para darle a entender que lo fastidiaba todo?

―Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ―preguntó Adrien, echándole una extraña mirada que Marinette no supo descifrar― Eres la sensación entre los hombres de aquí.

Marinette sintió que enrojecía hasta llegar a niveles insospechados. Desvío los ojos hacia el suelo y apretó los bocetos contra el pecho.

―Te equivocas―murmuró.

―No, no lo hago―repuso él, inclinándose hacia ella con las manos en la espalda―. Me he fijado en cómo te miran. Les gustas, sobre todo al que parece un tomate y al del pelo raro.

Marinette soltó una carcajada contenida.

―¿Un tomate? ―repitió, divertida― Muy maduro, sí, señor.

―¿El tomate o yo?

Marinette le dio un golpe con la mano en el brazo, aunque no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo. Era agradable poder bromear con Adrien, aunque no estaba segura de cuánto duraría ese buen ambiente entre ellos.

―No me interesa salir con compañeros de trabajo―replicó Marinette, dejando caer así que tampoco lo haría con el propio Adrien.

Él acusó el golpe, llevándose una mano al corazón con gesto ofendido.

―Qué cruel eres―Marinette volvió a reír―. Y muy aburrida. ¿Quién te dice que no sería interesante salir con uno de esos tíos?

Ella alzó una ceja y se giró para encarar a Adrien. ¿Le estaba proponiendo que quedara con alguno de los que se le habían declarado, después de la manera en que había insistido para besarla y cómo se había enfadado al escuchar su último rechazo? No, definitivamente, aquello no tenía sentido.

―¿Me hablas en serio? ―inquirió Marinette, confusa.

Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

―Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrarte. ¿Y si las cosas salen bien?

―¿Y si salen mal? ―replicó Marinette, nerviosa.

―Bueno, en ese caso, tengo el camino libre―contestó Adrien, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette sintió que se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones. No sabía si Adrien estaba rompiendo su promesa coqueteando de nuevo con ella, pero sí estaba segura de que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con aquel chico rubio que le incitaba a salir con otros. ¿Sería una estrategia para confundirla y volverla loca? Porque, si era así, estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

Fuera como fuese, no pudieron seguir hablando mucho más. Nathalie reclamó la atención de Marinette y Adrien tuvo que regresar al camerino para quitarse aquellas pintas de novio inglés, como él lo calificaba. Al acabar el día, Marinette tenía una única cosa clara: acababa de comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su relación con Adrien, aunque no quería saber si eso era bueno o malo.

… … … …

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette atravesó las puertas del estudio con una idea en mente: poner en práctica lo que Adrien le había aconsejado. Tras un pequeño análisis con Alya mientras él se duchaba, había decidido que la única manera de averiguar lo que se le pasaba a Adrien por la cabeza era hacerle caso. Hasta aquel momento, había ido a contracorriente, reticente a dejarse llevar por su deseo, literalmente. Todo había ido de mal en peor, de modo que probaría a hacer todo lo contrario. Se aseguraría de pedirle consejo a Adrien y, solo entonces, lograría entender la mente de aquel.

Por eso, al ver que Nathaniel, un chico poco mayor que ella que se dedicaba a diseñar accesorios y elementos decorativos para las diferentes campañas de Gabriel, estaba allí, fue directamente hacia él. Nathaniel no se dio cuenta de que la tenía delante hasta que Marinette carraspeó con suavidad y le sonrió con dulzura.

―Buenos días, Nate―saludó ella con familiaridad.

Marinette vio cómo Nathaniel abría mucho sus ojos azules y dejaba lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato.

―Buenos días, Marinette―dijo él como respuesta, atusándose la camiseta―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Nathaniel era mono, pero no estaba segura de si aquello funcionaría.

―Estoy bien, gracias. Solo quería preguntarte si aún estás dispuesto a ir al cine conmigo, este fin de semana―Marinette no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adivinar la incredulidad y la emoción en la mirada de Nathaniel―. Verás, estrenan una película que podría gustarte y…

―¡Sí!―respondió Nathaniel al instante, dando un salto en la silla― Sí, claro que quiero ir contigo. Será genial. Puedo ir a recogerte.

Marinette amplió la sonrisa y asintió.

―Vale. ¿El viernes a las ocho?

Nathaniel sonrió todo cuanto su cara era capaz de resistir.

―Sí, perfecto.

―Bien―Marinette se volvió y se despidió de él con una mano―. Vamos hablando.

Nathaniel no pudo decir nada más. Estaba demasiado impactado por lo que acababa de ocurrir como para crear una frase coherente de más de dos palabras.

Marinette se alejó de la mesa de trabajo de Nathaniel con un sabor extraño en la boca. A pesar del visto bueno de Alya al plan, seguía pareciéndole muy egoísta por su parte "utilizar" a Nathaniel para descubrir los pensamientos de Adrien quien, por supuesto, tenía que aparecer en ese momento con la media sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Marinette diese un salto mortal.

Se dirigió hacia ella, que había llegado a su mesa y había esparcido los diseños del día anterior para estudiar detenidamente las propuestas de modificación de Gabriel. Adrien caminó con la seguridad que le caracterizaba y puso una mano sobre una de las esquinas, sobresaltando a Marinette.

―Dios, ¿qué haces? ―dijo ella, molesta.

―Vaya, sí que nos hemos levantado de buen humor esta mañana―bromeó Adrien, ladeando la cabeza.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Por su culpa iba a hacerle daño a un chico bueno y tímido; pero, claro, eso él no _podía_ saberlo.

―Solo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Y me has asustado―acusó Marinette, clavándole una uña en el brazo.

Adrien se apresuró a agarrar el dedo y llevárselo a la boca para morderlo.

―¡Ay!, ¡suelta! ―exclamó Marinette, recuperando su dedo con una pequeña marca de los dientes perfectos de Adrien.

―Aguafiestas. Solo quería preguntarte si podía trasladarme hoy mismo a mi antigua habitación.

Marinette alzó los ojos al cielo. Hablar con sus padres el día anterior sobre que Adrien volvía a tener problemas para quedarse en casa de su prima no le gustó en absoluto a su padre. Marinette había imaginado que solo le daría imagen de problemático, a pesar de no haber causado ningún problema en su casa durante su estancia y que él no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo con su invitado. Sabine estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, era una persona generosa y bondadosa, no le costaba nada tener a Adrien de nuevo a salvo en su casa.

―Sí, pesado. Le pediré al chófer que vaya a buscarte y que te ayude con tus cosas.

―Perfecto. ¿Y qué te parece si este fin de semana salimos tú y yo a…?

―Ya tengo planes―le interrumpió Marinette sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Adrien calló de inmediato y se quedó mirando a su dueña. Evitaba fijar los ojos azules en los suyos verdes, algo que solamente hacía cuando le daba vergüenza admitir algo. Adrien sabía que estaba jugando sucio, pero se inclinó sobre la mesa y le agarró la barbilla con suavidad para obligarla a mirarle. A Marinette no le quedó otro remedio que perderse en los pozos verdes de Adrien. Era inevitable.

―¿Con Alya? ―susurró Adrien.

―No―respondió ella con un hilo de voz―. Con Nate.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

―¿Con quién?

―Con Nathaniel.

Adrien la observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Solo entonces la soltó y se repuso de la impresión con tanta facilidad que Marinette se sintió estúpida por haber creído que aquella cita podría tener alguna influencia en él.

―Genial entonces, ¿no? ―dijo Adrien, parapetándose tras su mejor sonrisa― Me has hecho caso.

―Sí―contestó Marinette, también tratando de parecer feliz ante la idea―. Ya es hora de darme una oportunidad con alguien más.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Adrien. Sin embargo, él sabía que se lo merecía. Él había sido el causante de todo aquello y no le quedaba otro remedio que tragarse su orgullo e intentar alegrarse por ella. Sí, se merecía darse otra oportunidad, aunque no fuese con él, porque estaba claro que lo que Marinette sentía hacia él era un cariño de amigo, nada más. Debía resignarse y asumir su papel hasta que el Libro de los Deseos decidiera que era el momento de marcharse de regreso a sus páginas.

―Genial. Ya me contarás esta tarde los detalles―comentó Adrien mientras se alejaba de la mesa sin perder la sonrisa.

―Claro―aceptó Marinette.

Y, mientras él se alejaba de ella, ambos sintieron el enorme abismo que se alzaba ante ellos.


	12. Chapter 11

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para gusto de Marinette, mientras que a Adrien se le hizo eterna. Mientras que una esperaba que la cita fuese bien (no quería hacerle daño a Nathaniel), el otro se arrepentía de haberse hecho a un lado. Ver cómo ella intercambiaba sonrisas y miradas con el pelirrojo de ojos azules hacía que a Adrien le hirviese la sangre. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que lo que le ocurría con su dueña era algo inusual. Se moría de celos cuando les veía juntos. Espera que aquella cita absurda saliese mal y a que ella se le quitara de la cabeza esa estúpida idea que él le había metido en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

Marinette, por su parte, se había asegurado de pasar más tiempo con Nathaniel. Había observado cómo Adrien se alejaba cada vez más de sus compañeras de fotografía, aunque se decía a sí misma que eso no tenía que hacer que se arrepintiera de salir con Nathaniel. Se estaba autoconvenciendo de ello mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su _look_ de esa noche, para ir al cine con Nathaniel, cuando escuchó unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación.

Asomó la cabeza y vio cómo esta se abría un poco, dejando entrever los ojos verdes de Adrien.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó él, mirando hacia el suelo.

―Sí, entra, enseguida salgo.

Marinette volvió a esconderse tras la pared que separaba el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Escuchó los pasos de Adrien y cómo este cerraba la puerta. Solía tener esa costumbre cada vez que subía a su cuarto, como si así pudiera aislarlos del mundo. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar la cara de sospecha de su padre y de alegría de su madre cuando les comentó que Adrien necesitaba regresar de nuevo a su casa. Había sido un momento realmente incómodo, pero había sabido solventarlo. Las fugas de gas y las inundaciones eran algo normal en casa de Alya, de modo que no hubo demasiados problemas para que Adrien volviera con los Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette respiró hondo antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Adrien se había sentado en su silla de escritorio y examinaba el Libro de los Deseos sin mucho interés. En cuanto ella apareció en la estancia, la atención del rubio quedó completamente absorbida por la mujer que tenía ante él. Adrien no podía creer lo que veía. Marinette iba demasiado guapa, con un vestido burdeos con el escote de corazón fruncido, acentuando sus pechos. En torno a la cintura tenía una especie de lazo negro de seda con un fino dibujo de pedrería. La falda del vestido le llegaba poco por encima de las rodillas y bailaba en torno a sus piernas torneadas. Para completar el conjunto, Marinette había decidido maquillarse con un poco más de intensidad de la que estaba acostumbrada a llevar y se había recogido el pelo en un bonito y sencillo moño.

Sí, Marinette estaba demasiado guapa y a Adrien le fastidiaba que no fuese por él.

―¿No es demasiado? ―preguntó ella con aire inocente, cosa que provocó en Adrien un ardor que pocas veces había sentido en su vida; ninguna, a decir verdad.

No había sentido jamás nada que pudiera compararse a la sensación de opresión en el pecho, el corazón desbocado y el estómago a punto de salírsele por la boca. Adrien tuvo que tragar con fuerza dos veces antes de poder hablar.

―No me preguntes cosas de las que no quieres oír la respuesta, Marinette―contestó, esbozando una media sonrisa que la puso nerviosa de inmediato.

Marinette alzó una ceja y decidió no replicar. Caminó hasta él y le rodeó para coger el bolso de mano que reposaba en el escritorio. Adrien cerró el libro y se giró para seguirla con la mirada. Al tenerla tan cerca podía oler su perfume a vainilla. Se le hizo la boca agua.

―Nathaniel no tardará en llegar―informó Marinette tras echarle un vistazo al reloj de su mesilla―. Iremos a cenar y luego, al cine. No sé a qué hora regresaré, así que no te molestes en esperarme despierto para asustarme.

Adrien se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

―¿Yo? Jamás osaría.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

―Cómo sea. Un solo susto y mi tacón―se señaló los bonitos zapatos de salón negros que llevaba―acabará en tu entrepierna―su dedo voló hacia la zona central entre las piernas de Adrien― y de ahí irá a tu cara―volvió a mover el dedo, esta vez para apuntar a su nariz―. ¿Queda claro?

―¿Serías capaz de agredir a la sensación de París?―bromeó Adrien, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama para evitar agarrar a Marinette de la cintura y toquetearla por todas partes.

―Soy capaz de muchas cosas, Adrien. No tientes a la suerte―replicó Marinette, siguiéndole el juego con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Adrien soltó una risa baja, pero el sonido quedó ahogado por el de un claxon sonando frente a la puerta de la casa. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato de la cara y pudo ver cómo a Marinette le ocurría lo mismo. La miró fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de creerse que iba a salir con cualquiera menos con él.

―Ya está aquí―anunció ella con un suspiro―. Hasta mañana, Adrien.

Él solo sacudió la cabeza a modo de despedida. No se veía capaz de bromear y de mantener el ambiente distendido cuando ella se iba a largar con otro en breves momentos. Al ver que no obtenía nada más que una extraña mirada, Marinette se resignó a seguir con su plan inicial y le dio la espalda a Adrien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, él la sujetó por una muñeca y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Marinette buscó sus ojos, confusa.

―Adrien, ¿qué…?

No pudo seguir hablando, no cuando la boca de Adrien había atrapado la suya entre sus labios y la besaba como si fuese el último reducto de aire en el mundo. El bolso se deslizó por su mano hasta tocar el suelo con un golpe suave y sus manos se aferraron, como por instinto, a los mechones rubios de la nuca de él. Adrien utilizó las suyas para pegarse a Marinette y acariciarle el costado de arriba abajo.

Marinette no pudo reprimir un suspiro en el momento en que ella se dejó besar por completo y él le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, enviando una potente descarga eléctrica a su bajo vientre. Marinette juntó los muslos al sentir las dos manos de Adrien agarrarla con fuerza por las nalgas, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, con la intención de que no hubiera ni un solo hueco libre entre ellos. Marinette dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la zona de la clavícula y del pecho de Adrien, que reverberó de deseo en cuanto ella le permitió acceder al interior de su boca.

Fue en ese instante cuando Marinette sintió la dureza de Adrien golpeándola en la zona del ombligo. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, aquello solo hizo que el fuego que Adrien había encendido con su beso se intensificara y se alzara como una peligrosa hoguera que amenazaba con quemarla. No podía resistirse a sus caricias, a sus jadeos dentro de su boca, a la manera en que la sujetaba contra él. Por eso, cuando Adrien se separó de ella un momento para coger aire, fue la propia Marinette quien salió en su busca. No quería sentir nada que fuese su aliento entremezclándose con el de ella, su sabor y el suyo creando una nueva sinfonía, cada minúscula parte de sus cuerpos entrelazándose y acoplándose las unas a las otras.

―Adrien…―jadeó Marinette al notar una de sus manos sobre su cuello y su boca deslizándose por la mandíbula con cuidado hasta llegar a un punto oculto tras su oreja.

―No vayas, por favor―le suplicó Adrien, besándola con auténtica adoración, nada que ver con la necesidad que había puesto en los besos sobre su boca y en las caricias por todo el cuerpo.

Marinette abrió los ojos, que no sabía cuándo había cerrado y los alzó al techo.

―No puedo…

―Sí puedes―repuso Adrien sin ánimo de discutir, marcando con la lengua el mismo lugar que acababa de besar.

Marinette inspiró con fuerza por la nariz en cuanto los dientes de Adrien encontraron su carne.

―Quieto―rio ella, haciéndose a un lado y poniéndole las manos en la cara para hacer que la mirase―. No puedo salir a la calle si me marcas.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua, pero sonrió.

―Me has pillado.

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque tuvo que volver a reír al ver la cara de Adrien manchada con su pintalabios rojo.

―Qué gracioso, pareces un payaso―señaló ella, ganándose un leve azote que le hizo pegar un saltito en el sitio.

Adrien alzó una mano y señaló su cara.

―Y tú parece que te has quedado dormida con el maquillaje puesto.

Marinette hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Ya voy tarde y ahora encima tengo que volver a arreglarme―dijo con fastidio, dándole un manotazo en el brazo a Adrien―. Lo has hecho a posta.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y, con esfuerzo, se apartó de ella y le quitó las manos de encima.

―Si no estuvieras tan increíblemente preciosa, no me habría echado sobre ti.

―No, si encima la culpa será mía y todo…

―Por supuesto―replicó Adrien, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo le divertía aquella "discusión". Si todo fuese siempre como en aquellos momentos, no le importaría "discutir" más a menudo con Adrien. No obstante, había una persona esperándola, por lo que tenía que darse prisa en zanjar aquella discusión para más tarde.

―No me distraigas más―ordenó mientras volvía al baño y se adecentaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Adrien no dijo nada, se limitó a apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta para poder observarla. Sabía que su beso no la detendría, pero al menos le llevaría consigo durante toda la cita. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, a ella le diese reparo besar a Nathaniel después de haberle besado a él. Aquello era jugar sucio, pero en el amor y en la guerra valía todo. Por otra parte, su ego masculino estaba en su pico más alto. Ella no le había rechazado; aún más, había ido también a por él, lo cual significaba que había muchas cosas que Marinette se guardaba para sí y que no estaba tan segura de sus planes como aparentaba.

Abordaría aquel tema cuando ella regresase de la cita. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir con ella fuera, aunque quisiera, y que ella le buscaría de nuevo al volver a casa para aclarar la situación. Era típico de Marinette querer solucionar las cosas cuanto antes. Por eso no hizo ningún comentario hiriente cuando ella terminó de arreglarse y le puso morritos.

―¿Ves? Como nueva.

Adrien sonrió. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a besarla? Su amigo de ahí abajo lo tenía muy claro.

Marinette le esquivó como pudo y recogió su bolso del suelo. Se puso bien el vestido y respiró hondo por enésima vez en menos de diez minutos.

―Volveré―le aseguró a Adrien, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

―Lo sé.

Marinette sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un último beso allí donde la había acariciado. Sin añadir nada más, salió de su habitación, sabiendo que dejaba su corazón con Adrien. A pesar de todo, ella había dado su palabra a Nathaniel y debía salir con él. Aunque se moría de miedo por lo que sentía hacia Adrien, por lo que sus besos y su ansia habían hecho resurgir en ella, sus intenciones se habían ido al traste. Cuando Nathaniel la llevara a casa, le pediría perdón por hacerle perder el tiempo y le explicaría las cosas. Si todo iba bien, ella no perdería un amigo. De momento, se concentraría en disfrutar del esfuerzo que Nathaniel estaba haciendo. Luego, ya enfrentaría a Adrien y a sus sentimientos contradictorios.


	13. Chapter 12

Nathaniel esperaba a Marinette apoyado en la puerta de su coche, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la chaqueta informal echada hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el contorno del cuerpo de Marinette cuando ella apareció y recorrió el camino que separaba su casa del asfalto. Ella le sonrió con timidez, aunque Nathaniel pudo ver una chispa de calidez en sus ojos.

―Vaya, qué elegante―comentó Marinette, admirando a Nathaniel vestido con traje de chaqueta y camisa sin corbata.

Nathaniel se sonrojó.

―Tú también―balbuceó él, separándose del coche y dándole la vuelta para abrirle la puerta del copiloto―. Entra.

Marinette amplió la sonrisa y dejó que Nathaniel le mantuviera la puerta abierta hasta que se hubo acomodado dentro del vehículo. Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo volvió a rodear el coche, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor, que rugió con suavidad y rompió el silencio que había entre ambos.

Sin decir nada, Nathaniel atravesó la calle de Marinette y se incorporó al tráfico nocturno de París.

―¿Dónde vamos a cenar? ―quiso saber ella, retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo.

―Al restaurante de un amigo―respondió Nathaniel con un hilo de voz―. Tiene el mejor _quiche_ de la ciudad.

Marinette se relamió y asintió.

―Me parece perfecto.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que Nathaniel se relajara un poco y le devolviera la sonrisa. No volvieron a cruzar ni una sola palabra más hasta que Nathaniel hubo aparcado el coche. Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante, Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en Adrien, en su beso, en cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos. Estaba controlándose para no dejar plantado a Nathaniel y regresar a casa. Esperaba que su compañero de esa noche no se diese cuenta de lo distraída que estaba. No obstante, cumpliría su palabra y veía una película con Nathaniel esa noche. Ya había rechazado al pobre chico una vez, no había necesidad de aguarle toda la noche innecesariamente.

Llegaron al bonito restaurante, decorado con bombillas amarillas que le daban un aire acogedor a las distintas secciones en que estaba dividido el restaurante. Al _maitre_ condujo a Nathaniel y a Marinette hasta una zona alejada del resto, donde había mucha más intimidad. Aquello puso más nerviosa a Marinette, pero se dijo que no tenía por qué pasar nada si ella no quería. Pocos segundos después, apareció un camarero que les entregó dos menús forrados en piel marrón. Les sirvió un poco de agua en las copas que estaban dispuestas para tal uso en la mesa y tomó nota del vino que le pidió Nathaniel.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior mientras inspeccionaba la carta. Allí todo era bastante caro, pero no quería aprovecharse de su acompañante.

―¿Sabes? ―la voz de Nathaniel la sacó de su enfrascamiento en la lista de los pescados; alzó la cabeza y encontró sus ojos azules fijos en su plato, con esa timidez tan tierna que le caracterizaba. Marinette aún no entendía cómo había conseguido reunir el valor de pedirle salir una semana atrás― Pensaba que me dirías que no saldrías conmigo, que me llamarías en el último momento para cancelar nuestra cita…

Marinette bajó la mirada.

―Yo no haría eso―respondió ella en voz baja―. Si no quisiera salir contigo, no estaría aquí.

Se atrevió a observarle de nuevo por encima del menú. Parecía pensativo, asimilando sus palabras. En un momento dado, le dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

A partir de ese momento, la conversación se volvió más fluida y Marinette se sintió realmente a gusto con Nathaniel. Cada uno pidió un plato diferente para poder probar del otro y lo mismo ocurrió con los postres. Una hora y media después, se dirigieron hacia el cine y disfrutaron con una comedia romántica que pintaba demasiado bien y que acabó siendo una basura. Sin embargo, los dos disfrutaron de la película y acabaron criticando a los actores.

Eran cerca de las doce cuando se montaron de nuevo en el coche y Nathaniel puso rumbo a casa de Marinette. La tensión inicial había desaparecido. Nathaniel había podido soltarse un poco, dejando entrever a un chico divertido, dulce y con un punto de picardía que a Marinette le llamó la atención. No obstante, cada vez que él quería hacer algún comentario salido de tono, la mente de Marinette volaba hacia el chico rubio de ojos verdes que la esperaba en la residencia de los Dupain-Cheng.

Durante toda la cita, ella no pudo dejar de pensar en él, aunque se encargó de no dedicarle más de cinco segundos a cada pensamiento. Se le ocurrió que quizás a Adrien le gustaría cenar en aquel sitio tan pijo, aunque lo más probable era que prefiriera una hamburguesería; adoraba la comida basura. Después pensó en que tendría que ver esa película con Adrien para escucharle reírse del protagonista masculino. Era lo que él calificaría como un "perro ladrador, poco mordedor", un tipo que presumía demasiado para lo poco que hacía. Llegó a imaginarse paseando cogida de la mano por la orilla del Sena, con la luz de la luna llena reflejándose en el agua negra, el sonido del tráfico constante de fondo, las luces iluminando y oscureciendo los ojos verdes de Adrien, la sensación de poder ser ella misma…

El corazón se le paró en ese momento. Esa era la cuestión, ¿no? Marinette podía ser ella misma con Adrien sin miedo al rechazo. Darse cuenta de aquel descubrimiento hizo que tuviera aún más ganas de verle. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba un asunto por resolver antes de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su beso. Y en eso se centró hasta que Nathaniel paró el coche frente a su puerta y apagó el motor. Escuchó cómo respiraba hondo antes de quitarse el cinturón y girarse hacia ella, apoyando una mano en el volante y la otra en el respaldo del asiento.

Marinette contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de encararle.

―Lo he pasado realmente bien, Nate―le sonrió, esperando que aquello fuese un buen comienzo para lo que tenía que decir.

―También yo, Marinette―admitió Nathaniel, que levantó una mano vacilante y le quitó un mechón de la cara a Marinette, para luego colocárselo tras la oreja―. ¿Cuál es el "pero"?

―¿El "pero"?

―Sí. Dime por qué no volverás a salir conmigo.

Marinette abrió la boca, estupefacta. Aquello no se lo esperaba del dulce y tímido Nathaniel. En aquellos momentos, parecía un hombre que necesitaba una explicación, no el chico reservado que apenas se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Nathaniel interpretó de otra manera su silencio.

―Yo no soy quien te gusta realmente, ¿verdad? ―adivinó, con la voz teñida de resignación, como si ya supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―Tú _sí_ me gustas, Nathaniel…―repuso Marinette, que veía como su plan se iba derechito al río.

―Pero no estás enamorada de mí. Nunca lo has estado, ¿cierto? No me malinterpretes, no te estoy exigiendo nada. Solo quiero saber por qué me elegiste a mí para salir hoy.

Marinette agachó la cabeza. No sabía qué decir en esos instantes. Suerte que Nathaniel lo estaba adivinando todo por sí mismo.

―Entiendo que sea _él_ ―su tono de voz cambió por completo, cosa que hizo que Marinette alzara la vista―. Tú le llevaste a la empresa, lo hiciste por algo.

―Él necesitaba el trabajo y sabía que servía para ello…

―No era solamente eso, ¿verdad? Siempre estás ayudándole, siempre estás pendiente de él, de si respira, come o camina―Marinette abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le salieron las palabras; Nathaniel sonrió con tristeza―. Te he observado, es lo único bien que hago desde que Gabriel te contrató. Me sé tu rutina, tus manías y la manera en qué le miras, incluso cuando estabais peleados.

»Yo… No sé qué pasó entre vosotros. Solo quiero saber qué papel juego en todo esto.

Marinette se inclinó hacia delante de inmediato.

―¡No estoy jugando contigo! ―exclamó, agobiada― Te lo juro, Nate, yo…

―Lo sé―la interrumpió Nathaniel con suavidad―. Quizás necesitabas salir conmigo para darte cuenta de lo que sientes por Adrien.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y se clavó las uñas en las palmas, lo que fuera para controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía Nathaniel ser tan bueno y comprensivo? No lo entendía.

―Nate…

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo lo último que Marinette esperaba que hiciera: cubrió la distancia que los separaba y depositó un suave beso en una de sus comisuras. Aquello sería lo más cerca que estaría de su boca. Marinette no se movió mientras él la besaba y se separaba de ella lentamente.

―Gracias por darme esta noche―murmuró Nathaniel, alejándose por completo y girándose hacia el volante.

No había nada más que decir, aquella era su forma de despedirse. Tal vez, con el paso de los días, volverían a tener una buena relación. Aunque, por el momento, debían conformarse con la extrañeza de tener cerca a una persona con sentimientos contrarios a los propios. Marinette entendió que Nathaniel no tenía más que decirle, por lo que suspiró, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche en silencio. No obstante, antes de cerrar la puerta, se agachó y le sonrió al conductor.

―Gracias a ti, Nate―susurró y cerró la puerta con un suave golpe.

Marinette observó cómo el coche se ponía en marcha y se alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche parisina. Acababa de cerrar un pequeño capítulo de su vida, que esperaba no arrepentirse de cerrar. Se enderezó y se giró hacia su casa. Contuvo el aliento al ver que la habitación de Adrien tenía la luz encendida. Él estaba despierto, una promesa que él no había dicho en voz alta pero ambos sabían que cumpliría.

Marinette entró en la casa con sigilo y dejó sus llaves en la entrada. Se descalzó y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de invitados. Tras respirar hondo varias veces, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Al ver que nadie contestaba, se atrevió a abrir, aunque se encontró con que la habitación estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban revueltas, signo inequívoco de que Adrien se había acostado allí. Marinette volvió a cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Rumiando la decepción de no encontrarle en su habitación, siguió el camino hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, cerró a su espalda y echó el pestillo. En ese momento, sintió una suave brisa a su espalda. Se tensó. Había alguien en su habitación. Preparó los tacones en sus manos, lista para atizar a quien hubiese invadido su casa. Sin embargo, quien fuera el invasor fue más rápido. Se los quitó de entre los dedos y la obligó a girar sobre sus pies desnudos. Marinette subió los ojos por su pecho hasta dar con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían refulgir en la oscuridad de su habitación, como los de un auténtico gato.

Adrien había definido una vez los ojos de Marinette como mágicos, pero ella pensaba que eran los suyos los que rezumaban auténtica magia.

―Hola―murmuró Adrien, su aliento a limón golpeando el flequillo de Marinette.

―Hola―respondió ella sin aliento―. Me vas a matar del susto, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Esperarte―respondió él, como si no fuera obvio―. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Marinette se removió entre sus brazos. Adrien aflojó su presa para que ella pudiera moverse, pero todavía impidiéndole que se alejara de él.

―Sí.

―Ah, ¿sí?―Marinette asintió con la cabeza― Conmigo te lo habrías pasado mejor.

―Quién sabe―replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo lo sé. Y dime―Adrien posó el pulgar sobre su labio inferior y lo acarició a cámara lenta. Marinette juró que su cuerpo ardió ante ese mínimo contacto; tuvo que aguantar la tentación de morderle la punta del dedo y seguirle el juego―, ¿te has acordado de mí?

Marinette suspiró. Era absurdo seguir negando que había algo intenso entre ellos.

―Sí―admitió; Adrien dibujó una media sonrisa que hizo que a ella le temblaran las rodillas y él tuviera que volver a sujetarla con fuerza.

―¿Has pensado en cómo te sentías mientras te besaba?

―Adrien…

―Respóndeme, princesa―Adrien dejó la mano sobre su barbilla con suavidad; a pesar de lo dominante que se veía, seguía dejándole la posibilidad de rechazarle, aunque no con mucho ahínco, claro―. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Marinette cerró los ojos, aferrándose a… Volvió a abrirlos de inmediato. Adrien solo llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama. Su torso quedaba por completo al descubierto y sus manos estaban acariciando sus abdominales sin quererlo. Marinette sintió que el calor se agolpaba en su cara y en medio de sus piernas. La piel de Adrien era tan suave como la seda.

Adrien se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior mientras veía cómo Marinette estudiaba su desnudez. Disfrutó al darse cuenta de que ella se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. No le era indiferente, no podía serlo después de aquel beso. Y él necesitaba más de ella, quería _más_ , mucho más…

―Marinette―la llamó con voz ronca y ella le miró―. Dime lo que quieres de mí y lo tendrás.

El cerebro de Marinette había muerto. No había ni una sola neurona viva que se refiriera al sentido común. En aquellos momentos, lo único que mandaba era el corazón y el deseo que sentía palpitando bajo su piel.

―Quiero tocarte―confesó en un susurro que le puso a Adrien la piel de gallina.

Él bajó los brazos.

―Pues hazlo.

Marinette contuvo el aliento, embrujada. Algo dentro de ella manejó sus dedos y los posó sobre los pectorales de Adrien. Poco a poco, fue recorriendo cada centímetro de piel desnuda que cubría su clavícula, sus hombros, sus brazos torneados, sus manos finas y fuertes, sus costados, su estómago firme, la zona alrededor de su ombligo…, hasta llegar a la fina hilera de vello rubio oscuro que viajaba hacia el interior de los pantalones del pijama. En cuanto llegó a esa zona, Marinette sintió que el cuerpo de Adrien era un volcán a punto de explotar y casi gimió de alegría al ver cómo sus caricias habían despertado su hombría.

Adrien jadeó cuando ella alzó los ojos para mirarle a la cara. Parecía inocente, pero él estaba descubriendo que había una fiera oculta bajo esa cara de ángel. Volvió a levantar las manos, buscó las mejillas de Marinette y se inclinó hacia ella. No podía más, necesitaba quitarle las ataduras que le impedían seguir.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua y luego lo absorbió. El cuerpo de Marinette se inclinó hacia el de él, sus manos se colgaron de sus hombros y de su cuello y fue a su encuentro. Aquel beso era demasiado sensual como para que Marinette no se derritiera bajo el vestido. Pronto, estuvo apretando los muslos para tratar de contener su deseo. Adrien notó su incomodidad y se apresuró a buscar el broche del vestido. En apenas unos segundos, este se deslizó hacia el suelo, sin que Marinette lo impidiera. De hecho, fue ella quien le dio un puntapié para quitarlo de en medio y pegar su cuerpo semidesnudo al torso marcado de Adrien.

El beso se tornó en algo más brusco en cuanto él sintió los pechos de Marinette apretándose contra él. Sus dedos no paraban quietos, tocando y acariciando cada trozo de piel de porcelana que encontraba a su paso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el beso, pero Adrien quien lo hizo al final. Necesitaba probar el sabor de aquella piel y le supo a gloria en cuanto Marinette alzó la cabeza y la ladeó, dándole completo acceso a su cuello. Como un hambriento que lleva días sin comer, Adrien se abalanzó sobre ella. Con un brazo, la sujetó de la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano le deshacía el bonito moño.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Adrien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, en busca de la cama. No tardó en encontrarla y, en cuanto lo hizo, giró con Marinette sobre sus pies y la tumbó en la cama, apoyando una rodilla entre las piernas de ella. Su boca viajó del cuello a la clavícula y de la clavícula al monte de sus pechos. Marinette jadeó al notar la lengua de Adrien trazando un sendero en medio de ambos y sobre la línea que marcaba el sujetador de encaje negro. Necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de que Marinette iba embutida en lencería.

―Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? ―gruñó, dibujando el contorno del sujetador y las braguitas a juego con el índice― Me vas a matar.

Marinette no respondió. Se limitó a morderse el labio hinchado sin dejar de mirarle. Adrien sintió una sacudida en su más que evidente erección. Incómodo, se deshizo el nudo de los pantalones y los quitó, echándolos a cualquier parte de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Marinette. Después, sujetándola por ambos lados de la cintura, la alzó un poco y la colocó mejor en el centro de la gran cama. Gateó hasta ella y volvió a prodigarle mil besos por todas partes. Marinette creyó que se hallaba en el paraíso.

―Adrien…―murmuró, cerrando los ojos y dejando él le dedicara toda su atención.

Él apretó los dientes y se inclinó hacia su oído.

―Dime que puedo hacerte mía, Marinette.

Ella gimió. La sola idea de que Adrien la poseyera ya era demasiado para ella.

―Dímelo. No lo haré hasta que no me lo digas.

―Hazlo, Adrien, por favor…

Inmediatamente, Adrien sonrió. Buscó la boca de Marinette y le mordió el labio inferior. Marinette sintió un latigazo en su centro de placer y gimió.

―Sí, _mi dueña_.


	14. Chapter 13

Marinette exhaló, perdida en la voz de Adrien que le susurraba, mientras él se dedicaba a dibujar líneas incoherentes con la yema del dedo sobre sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador. El deseo era patente en la piel de ambos, por lo que Adrien no dudó demasiado en bajar las copas del sostén de Marinette. Se relamió al ver la zona sonrosada de su aureola y aquella pequeña protuberancia que había salido a su encuentro, llamándole. Marinette cerró los ojos y llevó, inconscientemente, una mano al pelo de Adrien cuando él le sopló sobre la zona más sensible de sus pechos. Contuvo el aliento en el momento en que Adrien se acercó a uno de ellos y le pasó la punta de la lengua a su alrededor. Marinette sentía que cada uno de sus poros respondía a sus caricias húmedas, más aún en cuanto la lengua de Adrien lamió el pezón con suavidad antes de apretarlo entre sus labios.

―Qué suave―murmuró Adrien sin apenas despegar la boca del pecho de Marinette.

Ella solo pudo gemir en voz baja a modo de respuesta. Adrien sonrió y volvió a atender aquel pezón rosado, mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar el otro pecho, imitando los movimientos de su lengua. Marinette apretó las piernas cuanto pudo, aunque la rodilla de Adrien a la altura de las suyas no le dejó calmar su sed de él. Tras unos minutos besando, lamiendo y sorbiendo el pezón izquierdo, Adrien viajó al derecho y le prodigó las mismas atenciones. Con cada mordisco, Marinette le tiraba de los fuertes mechones de pelo rubio; con cada lengüetazo, ella jadeaba; y con cada succión, Marinette arqueaba la espalda y pegaba sus pechos a Adrien, que la acogía con entusiasmo.

―Si no dejas de hacer esos ruiditos, no voy a poder hacerte lo que llevo esperando desde el primer día en que te vi―le advirtió Adrien, juguetón, al tiempo que le pellizcaba ambos pezones como paso previo a quitarle el sujetador.

Marinette rio y observó cómo él apretaba el cierre delantero del sujetador y se lo sacaba por los brazos con una tierna caricia. Ella podía ver el ardor en sus ojos, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo y la noche, pero aun así Adrien era igual de cuidadoso que si no la tuviera en la cama, dispuesta a dejarse amar.

Adrien tiró el sujetador a cualquier parte y volvió a cernirse sobre Marinette. Apoyó las manos a ambos costados y bajó la boca para trazar un sendero a base de besos húmedos hasta el ombligo y, una vez allí, por la frontera de las braguitas de encaje. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Adrien metió un dedo por debajo de la fina tela y sopló suavemente hacia el interior. La pequeña ráfaga de aire dio de lleno en el botón de placer de Marinette, que se retorció bajo el peso de Adrien.

―¿Puedo quitarte esto ya o vas a seguir torturándome? ―preguntó Adrien sin dejar de exhalar su aliento sobre la suave piel del monte de Venus.

―Oh, Dios, sí, por favor―rogó Marinette, fuera de sí al ver a Adrien a sus pies, venerándola con sus besos y encendiéndola con sus caricias.

―Como _desees_.

Marinette sonrió ante el juego de palabras; estaba realmente juguetón. Adrien se lamió de nuevo el labio inferior mientras ponía una mano bajo las caderas de Marinette y la impulsaba hacia arriba. Con la otra mano, deslizó las braguitas por sus piernas torneadas y las tiró a su espalda. Cuando acabase con ella esa noche, tendría que buscar la ropa por toda la habitación y aquello supondría un buen espectáculo para su vista de hombre. Solo de pensarlo sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. Su erección protestaba, pero aún no era el momento de liberarla de su prisión de algodón y licra.

En cuanto la tuvo completamente desnuda, Adrien dejó de respirar. Marinette era menuda, sí, pero tenía el cuerpo tan bien formado que no le faltaban curvas allá donde era necesario. Había visto decenas de mujeres desnudas, pero tal vez fuera porque sentía algo muy fuerte por Marinette, que a ella la veía de manera distinta. Parecía que irradiaba luz propia, con los ojos azules ennegrecidos mirándole con cierto temor. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era y de las ganas que le tenía?

―Di algo… ¿no? ―musitó Marinette al ver que Adrien no articulaba palabras.

Adrien abrió la boca.

―Joder―fue lo único que pudo decir.

Y a Marinette se le plantó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara de forma instantánea. Adrien tragó saliva con fuerza y se agachó para pasear sus manos por las piernas de Marinette. Las abrió con delicadeza, con los pulgares trazando círculos en la cara interna de sus muslos. Marinette dejó que la observase y que la abriese a placer. Jamás se había sentido tan necesitada o deseada por alguien y Adrien la trataba como si fuese de cristal y de chocolate al mismo tiempo; la trataba con cuidado pero se alimentaba de ella como si fuese un bollito relleno de chocolate derretido.

Adrien dejó de abrirle las piernas cuando tuvo a su alcance lo que quería: los labios rosados del sexo de Marinette enmarcaban la entrada hacia ella y un pequeño botón rojizo captaba toda su atención. El corazón de Adrien se paró momentáneamente, hasta que fue Marinette la que le hizo despertar.

―Adrien, por favor…―musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

Aquello fue suficiente permiso para él. Se lanzó a probar el elixir que manaba de Marinette. En cuanto lo hizo, surgió un sonido ronco de su garganta.

―Tan dulce… mi Marinette…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. _Su_ Marinette… ¿Era suya? Adrien sacó la lengua y la saboreó de arriba abajo con lentitud. Sí, en esos momentos, ella era completamente suya.

―Mi dueña…―suspiró Adrien, acariciándola con un dedo y besando el diminuto punto que amenazaba con estallar.

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el gemido que se le escapó. Con cada nuevo sonido, Adrien hacía una cosa nueva con la boca y los dedos, hasta que ella estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda como para atreverse a introducirle un dedo. Marinette movió las caderas para acercarse más a Adrien, que la recibió con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de ella, abriéndola, explorándola, sintiendo su calor entorno a su mano.

―Adrien…―jadeó Marinette, buscando su mano libre.

Él entrelazó sus dedos y se llevó los nudillos a los labios. Le dio un beso tan tierno que Marinette creyó que se desmayaba. La mezcla de sensaciones, la dulzura y la pasión de Adrien, la manera en que la adoraba y la complacía a partes iguales fue demasiado para ella. Tras sacar y volver a meter el dedo por enésima vez, Adrien sintió que las paredes del sexo de Marinette se estrechaban alrededor de él. Marinette contuvo un grito mientras llegaba al clímax, apretándole la mano que le tenía cogida a Adrien.

Él sacó el dedo empapado del interior de Marinette y se lo pasó por la boca. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a ella, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el abismo que se tragaba su consciencia. Sin aguantar ni un momento más, Adrien bajó de la cama y rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Encontró lo que andaba buscando y volvió a su sitio entre las piernas de Marinette, que ella no se había molestado en cerrar. Con los dientes, rompió el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo colocó con una maestría que hizo suspirar a Marinette. Ella le observó mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella y le devolvía la mirada.

―Dime que esta no es la primera vez―murmuró Adrien, que sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y le pasó las manos por las costillas, intentando acercarle más a ella. Adrien sonrió y dejó que Marinette tirara de su cuerpo para pegarlo al suyo, piel con piel.

―Haré que olvides a quien te tocó antes que yo―susurró Adrien contra los labios de Marinette.

Ella sonrió y, en ese momento, Adrien se colocó en su abertura y fue introduciéndose poco a poco en su interior. Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta, jadeante y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba a la anchura y la longitud de Adrien.

―Joder, princesa…―masculló Adrien, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no dejarse ir tan rápido― Estás tan estrecha… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dejar a nadie entrar en este paraíso?

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior al notar a Adrien salir de ella y volver a entrar con lentitud.

―No lo sé…―gimió; no podía pensar en nada en aquellos momentos― ¿Tres años?

Adrien cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se movió de nuevo y esta vez Marinette fue a su encuentro alzando las caderas. Adrien la sujetó con firmeza por las piernas, de manera que ella las enrolló en torno a su cintura, facilitando su entrada y la llegada a lo más profundo de su ser. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones, unidas a la tortuosa lentitud con la que Adrien la hacía suya hicieron que Marinette comenzara a perder de nuevo la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Sus manos viajaban de la espalda de Adrien, donde hundía las yemas de los dedos, a la ropa de la cama, que agarraba con fuerza. Sus respiraciones, cada vez más costosas y aceleradas, se fundían constantemente con cada beso hambriento, cada caricia de Adrien arriba y abajo por sus piernas y sus costados. La boca de él iba de los labios de Marinette a su cuello, alternando el foco de sensaciones y complementando sus arremetidas, cada vez más rápidas.

―Adrien… más…―suplicó Marinette, que ahora le agarraba del pelo de la nuca.

Adrien gruñó y hundió la cara en su cuello, subió las manos hasta sujetar a Marinette por los hombros bajo los brazos y obedeció. Si ella lo quería más rápido, él se lo daría; si lo quería más intenso, él no se lo negaría. Su cuerpo era esclavo del de ella. Cada diminuta parte de él sobrevivía gracias a las pequeñas dosis de cariño que ella le regalaba y quería demostrárselo.

Aumentó aún más el ritmo. Solo se escuchaba en la habitación el sonido de sus respiraciones irregulares, los suaves gemidos de Marinette, los sonidos guturales que profería Adrien al sentir a Marinette estrechándole en su interior y el golpeteo de sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro. La melodía era atronadora en los oídos de Adrien, que sintió el calor acumulándose en la punta.

―No puedo más…―masculló él como buenamente pudo, con la boca enterrada en el hombro de Marinette.

―Hazlo conmigo―suspiró ella―. Juntos…

―¡Dios!

Aquello fue suficiente para ambos. Adrien buscó la boca de Marinette y enterró en ella la lengua, tragándose el asolador orgasmo de ella y dejándose llevar por su propia necesidad. Llegaron juntos a la cima y juntos fueron descendiendo al mundo terrenal a base de besos y caricias con la punta de la nariz. Adrien dejó de moverse, aunque se hizo a un lado para no aplastar a Marinette con su peso. Sin embargo, sí que mantuvo una pierna sobre su cintura y un brazo por encima de sus pechos. Marinette, en medio de la nebulosa de placer, sonrió al comprender que esa era su manera de mostrarse posesivo con ella.

Aún con la respiración descontrolada y los latidos del corazón yendo a una velocidad peligrosa, Adrien abrió los ojos y empujó con un dedo la barbilla de Marinette para obligarla a mirarle. Ella le encaró con la sonrisa pintada en la cara.

―¿He hecho que te olvides de los demás? ―quiso saber Adrien con un murmullo agotado.

Marinette rio.

―¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

―No―repuso Adrien, algo más calmado, mientras volvía a acercarse a Marinette y le ponía un brazo bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada―, solo quiero constatar un hecho.

Marinette le dio un golpe en el centro del pecho con la mano abierta.

―Engreído.

―Realista.

―Muy maduro por tu parte. ¿No vas a preguntarme qué tal estoy?

Adrien rodó los ojos por su cuerpo y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza.

―Te veo perfectamente desnuda.

―Idiota―contestó Marinette, volviendo a pegarle; aunque en aquella ocasión Adrien consiguió cogerle la mano y se la llevó a los labios, en un gesto tan dulce y tierno que Marinette sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó entonces Adrien, serenándose y dejando a un lado su lado juguetón.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. En un arranque de valentía y timidez al mismo tiempo, metió su cuerpo entre las piernas de él y escondió el rostro en su pecho, húmedo por el sudor de su esfuerzo. Puso ambos brazos a la altura del pecho y asintió levemente.

―Sí.

Adrien, divertido, le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la frente. Marinette no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era una chica con carácter, decidida e inteligente; pero, al mismo tiempo, podía ser alguien tímido y lleno de inseguridades; y, dos minutos después, convertirse en una persona lanzada y apasionada. Tenía tantas facetas que dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a ella.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar que no tenía mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse. Su sonrisa desapareció y, como por instinto, envolvió a Marinette con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, como si así no pudiera separarse nunca de ella. Marinette notó el cambio de humor de Adrien, sobre todo tras escuchar que su corazón, que se había tranquilizado, había vuelto a acelerarse.

―Adrien―murmuró, levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con la mirada perdida del chico―, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Él se dedicó a hundir la nariz en su pelo.

―Adrien…

―Estoy bien―respondió en voz baja.

Marinette lo dudaba y, aunque una parte de ella le decía que no debía presionarle, necesitaba descubrir lo que le inquietaba.

―¿Te… te arrepientes? ―aquella pregunta hizo que Adrien regresara al mundo real.

―¿De qué? ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño― ¿De hacerlo contigo? ¿Estás loca?

―Bueno, has estado con muchas chicas, muchas mujeres a lo largo de toda tu vida―repuso, algo incómoda, temiendo que fuera aquello en lo que estuviera pensando, que él estuviera evaluando su experiencia con ella y comparándola con las demás―. Estoy segura de que has encontrado a otras que son más experimentadas y que saben cómo…

―Deja de decir estupideces, Marinette―replicó Adrien, poniéndole un dedo en la boca―. Lo siento si te he hecho pensar que era algo de eso. Nada más lejos de la realidad, princesa―agachó la cara y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz―. Eres lo más delicioso que he probado nunca.

Marinette no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa, que Adrien no dudó en devolverle.

―Eres demasiado insegura―la riñó Adrien, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella se dedicó a sacarle la lengua.

―¿Vas a contarme ahora qué te pasa? ―inquirió ella sin perder la sonrisa, aunque sabía que él no se dejaría descubrir con tanta facilidad.

―Qué curiosa.

Marinette se encogió de hombros. Pasó un dedo por la cálida piel del pecho de Adrien y comenzó a dibujar círculos y ondulaciones en su superficie.

―Solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma―confesó, preocupada.

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido.

―Creo que antes deberíamos resolver otras cuestiones, ¿no te parece? ―propuso él, señalándolos a los dos, que aún estaban desnudos, el uno en brazos del otro.

Marinette se sonrojó enseguida, pero se arrebujó aún más contra Adrien.

―Yo estoy muy a gusto. ¿Tú no?

Adrien soltó una carcajada que se le antojó a gloria a Marinette.

―Vale, si te da igual hablarme mientras estamos desnudos…

―Deja de analizarlo todo―protestó Marinette, clavándole el dedo con el que le acariciaba.

Adrien rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca extraña. Marinette analizó aquel nuevo gesto. ¿Cómo era posible que Adrien pareciera aún más irresistible con cada nueva cara que le ponía? Era incomprensible. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus encantos. Adrien tenía razón, debían hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos antes y después de la cita con Nathaniel; y, por supuesto, también debían tratar ese tema a fondo. Marinette no estaba segura sobre cómo acabaría esa charla, pero esperaba que terminase con otro viaje a las estrellas junto a Adrien.


	15. Chapter 14

A pesar de lo que Marinette dijo, terminó tirando de la colcha para taparse un poco. Adrien la imitó a regañadientes, aunque comprendía perfectamente que ella no se sintiera cómoda abriéndole su corazón mientras que su cuerpo permanecía completamente a la vista. Sabía suficiente sobre mujeres como para no quejarse en voz alta ni hacer algún gesto que demostrara sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Una vez se acomodó de nuevo junto a Adrien, aunque un par de centímetros más alejada de él, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

―Relájate, Marinette―dijo Adrien con dulzura, acariciándole el pelo―, solo soy yo.

―Ese es el problema―sonrió ella, tímida.

Adrien hizo una mueca de falso disgusto.

―Esto es nuevo: ser un problema.

―Sabes que no me refiero a esa clase de problema.

―Ya, ya…―Adrien le guiñó un ojo y ella rio por lo bajo, sintiendo cómo la presión en el pecho se aligeraba un poco― ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

Marinette se mojó los labios antes de comenzar, cosa que hizo que Adrien volviera a fijarse en su boca. No obstante, no podía dejarse llevar otra vez. Marinette necesitaba pasar por aquello y él, en cierto modo, también.

―Del libro―respondió ella para sorpresa de Adrien, que frunció el ceño, confuso―. Quiero hablar de tu relación con el libro. Quiero saber qué eres exactamente, cuántos años tienes, desde hace cuánto y todo lo que puedas contarme sobre él.

―Creía que me harías otro tipo de preguntas―confesó Adrien, desviando la mirada a un hilo suelto de la colcha que reposaba sobre el pecho de Marinette.

―Y te las haré―le aseguró ella con suavidad―, pero necesito saber _qué_ eres, Adrien.

Él alzó de nuevo la mirada, serio. Marinette vio reflejado en sus ojos el miedo, la confusión, el temor a que lo que le contara la alejara de él. Marinette se dijo a sí misma que no permitiría que nada le separase de Adrien, no ahora que había admitido en su interior que él significaba para ella algo más que un… ¿amigo?, ¿compañero? Ni siquiera sabía definirlo.

―Soy real, Marinette―empezó a hablar Adrien, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijo la primera vez que la vio―. Ya te dije que no recuerdo el momento exacto en que pasé a formar parte del libro, pero sí recuerdo que tengo veintidós años. Uno más que tú.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza. Ella ya sabía que debía rondar su edad, pero no se atrevía a adivinarla por miedo a fallar o a que se riera de ella. Adrien respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.

―Me crie en una granja, en una zona que hoy se conoce como Noruega. No recuerdo a mi madre, murió al nacer yo. Mi padre era ganadero, pero trabajaba también la madera. Los astilleros le comparaban la madera a mi padre para hacer los barcos…

―Un momento―le paró entonces Marinette, aturdida―. ¿Hablas de la era vikinga? ¿De los barcos vikingos, con cuernos y todo?

Adrien se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

―Lo de los cuernos en los cascos es falso, Marinette. Pero sí, nuestros barcos eran vikingos―sonrió Adrien y sus ojos brillaron al recordar las grandes praderas verdes, los acantilados rocosos, el frío que calaba en los huesos por muchas pieles que se pusiera para pasar el invierno…

Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa, fascinada.

―Increíble. ¡Eras vikingo!

―Sigo siéndolo―repuso él―. Esa parte nunca desaparecerá. Tal vez hayan desaparecido algunos recuerdos, pero esos no. No los de mi infancia.

Marinette dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

―¿Has olvidado todo lo que has vivido estos años? Porque llevas más de…―Marinette hizo un cálculo rápido que hizo que el corazón se le parara― ¿¡DOS MIL AÑOS VIVO!?

Adrien se echó sobre ella para taparle la boca con las manos. Aquella cercanía recuperada fue el bálsamo que él necesitaba para dejar de sentir el abismo que volvía a abrirse entre Marinette y él. No quería retroceder, quería seguir avanzando con ella hasta que el libro le dejase hacerlo.

―Sí, no grites―susurró Adrien, mirando hacia la puerta por encima del hombro; en cuanto se aseguró de que Marinette no iba a seguir chillando, le quitó las manos de la boca, se las pasó por las mejillas y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios―. No vuelvas a hacer eso o tendremos que dejar esta conversación para otro momento.

―Lo siento―se disculpó Marinette con un hilo de voz; no se esperaba aquel tierno beso―. Vale, me tomará un tiempo asimilar que me he acostado con un viejo y que…

―Oye, no estoy tan mal para tener dos mil trescientos años, ¿no? ―bromeó Adrien, señalándose el cuerpo tapado con la cocha y haciendo una pose extraña.

Marinette rodó los ojos, aunque soltó una suave carcajada. El corazón de Adrien aleteó dentro de su pecho. Adoraba aquel sonido, adoraba la forma en que Marinette arrugaba la nariz al reírse, cómo se escondía tras las manos y le miraba a través de las oscuras y negras pestañas. Jamás podría olvidarla y no sabía si podría vivir con su recuerdo otros dos mil años más o los que fueran.

Movido por la tristeza, Adrien dejó de sonreír y le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos. Quería recordar el tacto de su piel, grabárselo a fuego para poder rememorarlo en sus largos años mientras dormía en el libro.

―Adrien―murmuró entonces Marinette, obligándole a regresar al presente, asustada por cómo él la veía sin mirarla del todo. Le puso una mano sobre sus dedos y los entrelazó―, ¿estás bien?

Adrien fijó los ojos en los de ella.

―No recuerdo quién ni por qué me metieron en el libro―continuó Adrien con lentitud―. Solo sé que, de repente, un día estaba lejos de mi hogar, de mi padre y mis amigos. Se suponía que iba a prometerme con la hija de uno de los dueños de barcos más importantes de mi región. Y, de repente, ya no estaba allí. Había aparecido en una tierra distinta, llena de templos con decenas de columnas y puertas extrañas.

»Había aparecido en Roma, unos cuantos años después de la muerte de Jesucristo―informó Adrien para situar a Marinette en la Historia―. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegó el libro hasta mi primer dueño, solo sé que acabé luchando por él. En cuanto cumplí mi cometido, regresé al libro y aparecí de nuevo en un lugar que se parecía a Roma, pero que estaba al otro lado del mar.

―España―adivinó Marinette, acertando de pleno.

―Sí―confirmó Adrien―. Mi pueblo había intentado invadir el país por el sur, pero no lo consiguió. Llegaron otros que fueron más rápidos y que había conseguido desterrar a los romanos. Los conocían como "moros" o "árabes". Yo vivía cerca del Río Grande―por un momento, Marinette pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien―, el único río por el que se puede acceder al país navegando. Aquella vez, me llamó una mujer invasora. Fue la primera vez que estuve en la cama con una mujer.

Marinette contuvo una mueca de disgusto, aunque el intento no pasó desapercibido para Adrien, que le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

―Ya sabías que tú no eras la primera.

―¿Podemos pasarnos la parte de tus escarceos amorosos, por favor?

Adrien le sonrió con suficiencia.

―¿Celosa? ―inquirió, inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella.

―Para nada―replicó Marinette, alejándole de ella con la mano libre―. Continúa.

Adrien estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero prefirió callarse.

―Poco a poco, fui comprendiendo cómo funciona el libro―decidió ahorrarle a Marinette toda su historia e ir al grano―. A medida que avanzaba de época, más cuenta me daba que el libro era el que me mantenía con vida. Estoy unido a él. Una vez escuché en Nueva Orleans que hay formas de deshacer este tipo de conjuros, si quieres llamarlo así, pero nunca descubrí cómo desligarme del libro.

Marinette torció la boca y entornó los ojos, pensativa.

―¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Por qué allí?

―Tienen leyendas sobre estas cosas, vudú y hechizos de unión. Llegué allí hace un siglo y medio, más o menos.

―¿Y tú crees en todo eso?

Adrien ahogó una risa histérica que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

―Aparezco y desaparezco, Marinette. Vivo en un libro. ¿Cómo quieres que no crea en estas cosas?

―Cierto―admitió ella con un mohín, aunque enseguida lo sustituyó por una expresión triunfal―. Podría preguntarle a Tikki. Es la dueña de la tienda donde vi el libro, seguro que sabe algo.

Adrien alzó una ceja.

―No quiero que te metas en asuntos de magia, Marinette―dijo en tono de advertencia―. No sabes con qué te puedes encontrar ni con quién, aunque creas que es amiga tuya.

Marinette apretó la boca.

―No eres mi padre. Si quiero preguntarle por el libro, lo haré.

Adrien la observó en silencio unos segundos.

―No te va a servir de nada―dijo finalmente, sombrío―. Solo conseguirás hacerte falsas esperanzas.

―Quizás seas tú el que se haga falsas esperanzas―repuso Marinette, algo molesta por la ausencia de optimismo de Adrien―. ¿Acaso no quieres dejar de ir un lado a otro, sin saber dónde vas a aparecer ni cuándo?

―Claro que quiero, Marinette, pero este libro es demasiado viejo como para que haya perdurado la manera de sacarme de aquí―Adrien notó como sus sentimientos a flor de piel bullían bajo sus venas. Hipnotizado por el afán de superación de Marinette, la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo tanto como le permitía la colcha―. No quiero que te ocurra nada. Me moriría si te pasa algo por mi culpa.

Marinette sintió que se deshacía al escuchar aquellas palabras.

―Y yo me moriré si desapareces―musitó con un nudo en el estómago.

Adrien la separó de él lo suficiente como para tenerla cara a cara, con sus narices rozándose y sus alientos entremezclándose de nuevo.

―¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?―quiso saber él, poseído por el olor de Marinette, por su tacto, por el constante latido de su corazón.

―Lo mismo que tú, supongo―respondió ella, en trance, abrumada por sus sentimientos, por los que emanaban de Adrien, por los brillantes irises verdes que habían adquirido la intensidad de una bengala―. No quiero que te vayas.

Adrien cerró los ojos, suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

―No puedes pedirme eso―abrió los ojos de nuevo y subió una mano para trazar las suaves líneas de su rostro―. Te daría el mundo si pudiera, Marinette, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede. No depende de mí.

―Yo hallaré la forma―prometió Marinette―. Encontraré la manera para que te quedes.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

―¿Por qué quieres que siga aquí? No hace mucho estabas deseando que me fuera.

Marinette desvió la mirada, dolida.

―No te comprendía―admitió con un susurro― y aún sigo sin hacerlo del todo. No sé bien qué sientes por mí ni cuánto debería darte yo. Es confuso enamorarte poco a poco de alguien que debe su vida a un bloque de páginas en blanco, más aún tener que pagar por tenerle.

―¿E… enamorarte? ―repitió Adrien, aturdido, conteniendo la felicidad dentro de su pecho.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Se había precipitado al hablar, pero también había sentido la necesidad de decirlo alto y claro.

―Sí… No sé hasta qué punto. Solo sé que me gustas… que me pones de los nervios… que me haces sentir como si realmente mereciera la pena estar conmigo…

Adrien no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más. Estrechó a Marinette entre sus brazos y la besó como si le fuera la vida en ello. Le quería, Marinette le quería y Adrien jamás se había sentido tan completo en sus largos años de vida. Apenas soltó a Marinette, únicamente para repartir más besos a lo largo y ancho de su rostro. Y mientras, ella se dejaba hacer, sonreía y se contagiaba del entusiasmo de Adrien. Había sido difícil, pero por fin había comprendido lo que le ocurría con él. No tenía ni idea cómo había pasado, pero aquel chico rubio, de ojos verdes y carácter extraño se había abierto paso a través de la muralla de su corazón y había instalado una base permanente en él.

―Quisiera darte mi vida para que entendieras cuánto significas para mí―murmuró Adrien, mirándola de nuevo directamente a los ojos.

Marinette reprimió un suspiro.

―Deja que investigue, Adrien, por favor―pidió ella, alzando una mano y acariciándole la línea de la mandíbula y la barbilla―. Te prometo que tendré cuidado, nadie se enterará de nada.

―Nadie, salvo tu amiga y Alya―le recordó Adrien, resignado; sabía que no podría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, nunca.

―Adrien…

―Está bien―aceptó finalmente con un largo suspiro―. Pero pienso acompañarte.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

―¿Es que no te fías de mí?

―No es eso y lo sabes.

Marinette hizo un mohín con la boca, a lo que Adrien respondió con un tierno piquito.

―Deja de hacer caras raras y bésame―la instó, tirando de la colcha hacia sus pies y volviendo a recrearse en la figura desnuda de Marinette; inspiró con fuerza―. Dios, mujer, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo…


	16. Chapter 15

Marinette se despertó más tarde de lo que solía hacerlo. Estaba realmente cansada tras los dos asaltos extra que tuvo con Adrien. Además, podía evitar que su cabeza recordara constantemente su conversación de la noche anterior. Adrien le había confirmado que estaba atrapado y que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir del libro permanentemente, lo que solo había reforzado la idea de Marinette de investigar por su cuenta. Había tardado en ir a visitar a Tikki, pero decidió, mientras se enderezaba en la cama oliendo el aroma de Adrien en sus sábanas, que ya era hora de dar el paso. Por fin estaba segura de lo que quería y era a Adrien con ella.

De modo que, a regañadientes, se levantó de la cama, se aseó y se puso el pijama (que no había necesitado en toda la noche) para bajar a desayunar. Adrien ya estaba allí, con los ojos verdes relucientes al verla aparecer en la cocina. Marinette dio gracias a que sus padres no se encontraban allí y a que la cocinera estuviese de espaldas a ellos, porque dudaba que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo la recorría Adrien con la mirada. Él, por su parte, se negaba a disimular nada. Estaba demasiado excitado ante la idea de tener a Marinette por fin con él como para preocuparse de tonterías como el qué dirían.

Marinette se sentó a su lado y Adrien le cogió la mano para darle un casto beso.

―Buenos días, princesa―saludó, zalamero, mientras con la otra mano cogía su vaso con zumo de naranja y le daba un sorbo.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, pero el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas fue respuesta suficiente ante la provocación.

―Buenos días―respondió ella, sonriéndole a la cocinera cuando ella le puso por delante un plato con _crêpes_ recubiertos de chocolate.

―¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? ―preguntó Adrien, soltándole la mano para que pudiera comer.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

―Iba a llamar a Alya para que diésemos una vuelta.

Adrien alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

―Ajá… ¿Estoy invitado?

Marinette rodó los ojos con un largo suspiro.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―replicó ella, mirándole de reojo y disfrutando al ver su cara de diversión. Adrien estaba radiante incluso recién levantado.

―Pues no lo sé. ¿Es una salida de chicas?

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca, como si estuviera sorprendida.

―¿Eres una más?

Adrien soltó una carcajada. Marinette le imitó, riendo en voz baja. La cocinera aprovechó ese momento para marcarse un mutis y desaparecer de allí. Estaba claro que aquellos dos tenían algo entre manos y ella no quería enterarse.

―Tienes el humor por las nubes, Marinette. ¿A qué debemos ese honor?

―No lo sé―respondió ella, volviendo a su plato, ignorando la expresión lujuriosa que cruzaba la cara de Adrien.

Él asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y rodeó a Marinette con los brazos desde atrás, apoyándose en la mesa y obligándola a presionar el trasero contra su creciente erección matutina.

―¿He tenido algo que ver? ―murmuró Adrien con la boca pegada a su oído.

Marinette sintió que le recorría un escalofrío, aunque trató por todos los medios de concentrarse en acabarse su eterno desayuno. Aún le quedaba medio _crêpe_.

―Déjame desayunar, ¿quieres? ―masculló ella, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al sentir el calor de Adrien atravesando su ropa y llegando a lo más profundo de su ser.

―Uhm…―Adrien alzó una mano y pasó un dedo por el sirope de chocolate que quedaba a un lado del plato; a continuación, lo puso sobre los labios de Marinette y fue trazando su forma hasta que ella abrió un poco la boca y él aprovechó para introducirle el dedo― Saboréalo, princesa―susurró con voz ronca y los brazos en tensión―. Puedes desayunarme si lo prefieres.

Marinette cerró los ojos mientras pasaba la lengua alrededor de la yema del índice de Adrien. Su cuerpo se aflojó al escucharle, más que dispuesto a obedecer.

―N…no tenemos tiempo―balbuceó ella, eliminando los restos de chocolate de los labios.

Adrien sacó el dedo y disfrutó del sabor de Marinette y el chocolate en su propia boca. Marinette contuvo un gemido a duras penas.

―Adrien, para ya―gimoteó, sabiendo que si seguía así, ella no podría seguir controlándose.

Adrien rio por lo bajo, se inclinó para darle un beso en la base de la nuca y se apartó de ella con cuidado. Marinette se estremeció al notar la diferencia de temperatura y terminó engullendo lo que quedaba de desayuno. Adrien se limitó a observarla apoyado en la pared, con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Marinette lo recogió todo y se reunió con él.

―Dúchate mientras yo llamo a Alya―dijo entonces, resoluta.

―¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo? ―propuso Adrien, provocándola de nuevo.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Le tentaba la idea, pero no se fiaba que su madre apareciera de improviso, que a su padre le dieran el día libre o que a la sirvienta le diera por pasarse por su habitación mientras se duchaban juntos. No, era demasiado arriesgado, por muchas ganas que tuviera.

―Cuando me asegure de que no haya nadie aquí que pueda interrumpirnos, lo haré―le prometió Marinette, acariciándole un brazo con cariño.

Adrien se derritió en el momento y pasó de ser el hombre lujurioso al hombre dulce en un momento.

―Es una promesa―murmuró, acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en los labios―. Te veo dentro de media hora.

Marinette asintió y dejó que Adrien tomara la iniciativa y se perdiera por el pasillo de la primera planta. En cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y se quedó sola en el salón, Marinette respiró hondo y subió a buscar su móvil. Una vez encendido, escribió el nombre de Alya en el buscador de contactos y presionó el icono del teléfono para llamarla. Tuvo que esperar unos cuantos pitidos a que ella contestara.

―Hola, niña perdida―la saludó Alya desde el otro lado de la conexión―. ¿Qué tal te va la recuperada vida con el rubio macizorro?

Marinette hizo una mueca. Era cierto que había tenido a su amiga un poco abandonada, pero era porque había estado realmente ocupada con la nueva línea para Gabriel, su extraña relación con Adrien, la cita con Nathaniel…

―Tirando―respondió simplemente; sabía que en cuanto le contase a su mejor amiga que ella y Adrien estaban en un momento extraño, pondría el grito en el cielo. Casi podía ver su dedo acusatorio señalándola y su voz exigiéndole que se arrodillase ante su sabiduría eterna―. Oye, ¿puedes quedar hoy para dar una vuelta? A Adrien y a mí nos apetece salir de aquí.

―Así que… A Adrien _y_ a ti, ¿no? Ajá…

Marinette suspiró.

―Alya, céntrate, por favor.

―Ya, claro. Y, ¿a dónde habías pensado ir?

―Bueno…―Marinette contó mentalmente hasta diez― Quiero ir al _Black Wings_.

―Marinette, ¿estás enferma? ―inquirió Alya, claramente confusa― En serio, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te has caído de la cama y te has dado un golpe con la mesita de noche?

―No, solo quiero preguntarle a Tikki un par de cosillas…

―Ya, ¿qué clase de cosillas? Y no me vayas a decir que le vas a pedir consejo para una línea de accesorios góticos.

Marinette se dejó caer en la cama, aún con el móvil pegado a la oreja. Sabía que Alya iba a someterla a un tercer grado con todo el asunto de Adrien y de ir a ver a Tikki. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla fuera del tema. Ella era su mejor amiga y le había cogido cariño a Adrien. Dudaba mucho de que Alya fuera consciente de que Adrien podría desaparecer casi en cualquier momento, lo que acentuaba la urgencia con la que quería visitar a Tikki. No obstante, decidió que se lo contaría todo cuando tuviera más datos que aportar respecto al libro y su maldición.

―Te pondré al día cuando haya hablado con Tikki, Alya, te lo prometo. Solo confía en mí.

Alya exhaló aire con fuerza.

―Está bien… ¿Nos vemos en una hora?

Marinette echó un vistazo a su reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las diez, le daría tiempo de ir, interrogar a Tikki y regresar para la hora de la comida.

―Sí, en una hora nos vemos donde siempre.

Ambas amigas se despidieron. En cuanto Marinette colgó, escuchó el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a su puerta. Antes siquiera de que abriese, Marinette ya sabía de quién se trataba; de modo que corrió a echarle el pestillo a la puerta y se excusó con Adrien diciéndole que estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha. Se alejó de la puerta antes de que pudiera escuchar su contestación.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una tonta sonrisa le recorriese el rostro. Adrien sacaba esa faceta de ella, la de la chica juguetona, joven, dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida y a ser feliz. Adrien era como un rayo de sol que iluminaba su triste y solitaria existencia. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Marinette estaba decidida a sacar a Adrien de allí y el primer paso era visitar el lugar donde había encontrado el libro.

… … … …

La fachada del _Black Wings_ seguía igual que el mes anterior, con la pintura de las paredes externa desconchada y los cristales de los escaparates y la puerta llenos de polvo. El logo de la tienda, una mariposa negra rodeada por una línea dorada, les recibió con ese aire tétrico al que estaban acostumbradas las chicas. Adrien, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

―¿Encontrasteis el libro aquí? ―preguntó, situándose a la espalda de las dos chicas.

―Sí―respondió Marinette, abriendo la puerta con cuidado―. A Alya le encanta este sitio, está lleno de tonterías que supuestamente son mágicas―se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada asesina de su amiga―. Lo único realmente mágico que he visto aquí es el libro.

Adrien no dijo nada. Se limitó a apretar los labios, incómodo y a seguir a las chicas hacia el interior del local. Como siempre, en cuanto escuchó la campanilla de la entrada, Tikki salió de la habitación que había tras el mostrador, con sus labios pintados de negro y el pelo, rojo como el fuego, recogido en un moño mal hecho en lo alto de la cabeza.

―¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa, chicas, habéis venido antes de lo normal―saludó Tikki, que enseguida fijó sus ojos azules en Adrien―. ¿Habéis traído a un nuevo amigo?

La expresión de Marinette se ensombreció. Adrien dio un paso adelante y colocó el brazo alrededor de ella, que instintivamente se pegó a su costado. Tikki les observó llena de curiosidad pero sin perder la sonrisa amable que solía tener. Alya avanzó con ellos hasta el mostrador.

―Se llama Adrien―le presentó Marinette, que notó cómo el rubio se tensaba más a su lado―. Tikki, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas sobre el libro que me regalaste el mes pasado.

Tikki se llevó un dedo a los labios.

―El de la cubierta azul, supongo.

―El mismo. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

―Uhm… Bueno, no tengo problema a la hora de hablar con mis clientes sobre el origen de mis productos, pero lo cierto es que no puedo hacer eso con el libro.

Alya se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

―¿Por qué no?

Tikki entornó los ojos. Su sonrisa desapareció y fijó la mirada en los tres amigos, que la mantuvieron sin perder la escasa calma que les quedaba. El ambiente se tensó en una décima de segundo y lo que antes era infinita cordialidad, ahora era recelo.

―¿Habéis usado el libro? ―quiso saber Tikki, cambiando el tono de voz.

Marinette dudó, pero Adrien no.

―Yo provengo del libro―intervino él, captando la atención de Tikki, que abrió mucho los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a entornarlos―. Marinette escribió un deseo y yo aparecí. ¿Cómo encontraste el libro?

El tono de Adrien no admitía excusa. O respondía por las buenas, o buscaría alguna forma de conseguir la información que necesitaba. No obstante, se relajó un tanto al ver que Tikki bajaba un poco la guardia.

―Esta no es una conversación que debamos tener aquí―dijo Tikki en voz baja, dando un paso hacia atrás y corriendo la cortinilla que separaba la trastienda del mostrador―. Entrad, tomaremos algo.

―Tikki…―empezó a decir Marinette, pero Adrien presionó con suavidad su cintura y la acalló.

Los tres rodearon la mesa y siguieron a Tikki hacia el interior de la trastienda. Recorrieron un pasillo iluminado por varias lámparas de araña sencillas hasta llegar a una puerta de madera oscura con un extraño símbolo de color rojo pintado en ella. Tikki la abrió y dejó que pasaran a una especie de salita donde olía a incienso de jazmín. Marinette, Alya y Adrien le echaron un ojo a la habitación antes de acomodarse en uno de los mullidos cojines que había en el suelo; nada de sillas. En el centro, había una mesa baja donde descansaba un juego de tetera y vasos de té.

Tikki cerró la puerta a su espalda y recorrió la habitación hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde pulsó un botón. En ese momento, todos pudieron escuchar cómo se echaba la persiana metálica que protegía la tienda de los ladrones. Marinette se sintió atrapada, pero una sola mirada a Tikki le bastó para saber que podían irse cuando quisieran. No se había equivocado, aquella mujer sabía muchas cosas y podía ayudarla a encontrar una salida.

―Bien―suspiró Tikki, sacando más vasos de té y distribuyéndolos entre sus invitados―, antes de empezar a hablar, ¿estáis seguros de querer oír esto? No es agradable descubrir que el mundo en el que vives en una auténtica mentira.

Alya ladeó la cabeza.

―Después de ver que un libro mágico vomita a un tío hecho y derecho como Adrien…

Marinette sonrió tímidamente. Adrien se acomodó junto a ella, como si de algún modo pudiera hacerle de parapeto contra la bomba que les iba a soltar Tikki.

―Yo robé el Libro de los Deseos―confesó Tikki de repente, dejándolos a todos sin habla―. Mi marido y yo lo hicimos, en realidad―continuó hablando, como si en aquellos momentos Marinette, Alya y Adrien no estuvieran pensando en escapar corriendo de allí―. El libro existe desde antes de que se inventara la encuadernación. Llamaba mucho la atención hace siglos, por lo que costaba mucho seguirle la pista. Ahora, todos los libros están encuadernados y es fácil que se pierda entre los demás.

»El libro nunca fue fabricado con la intención de ser una prisión para nadie―añadió Tikki, mirando fijamente a Adrien, que había decidido darle un sorbo a su vaso de té para mantener a raya su carácter―. El libro siempre estuvo salvaguardado por la orden a la que mi marido y yo pertenecemos. Nuestro Maestro, Wang Fu, fue asesinado por uno de los nuestros y robó el libro. Lo corrompió y probó su poder encarcelando a una persona―Tikki alzó un dedo―: a ti, Adrien. Fuiste el experimento de Nooroo.

Adrien sintió cómo la sangre bullía en sus venas.

―¿Me estás diciendo que perdí a mi familia por culpa de un amigo tuyo? ―inquirió, sin ser consciente de que estaba levantándose del cojín. No fue hasta que Marinette tiró de él, que regresó a la realidad y trató de calmarse.

―Lo siento mucho, Adrien―se disculpó Tikki y todos pudieron notar el verdadero arrepentimiento―. Nos costó varios siglos localizar el libro. En cuanto lo hicimos, mi marido y yo nos hicimos con él y lo mantuvimos en secreto. Pero sabíamos que Nooroo nos descubriría pronto, así que teníamos que mantener el libro vigilado sin la necesidad de tenerlo físicamente con nosotros.

―Y por eso se lo diste a Marinette―adivinó Alya, inquieta; Tikki asintió con la cabeza―. Pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra. Has dicho que vuestro compañero corrompió el libro y que vosotros lo estuvisteis buscando. Eso significaría que lleváis vivos unos… ¿dos mil quinientos años?

―Tres mil ocho el mes que viene, para ser exactos―corrigió Tikki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette ahogó un grito, echándose hacia atrás sobre el cojín. Alya y ella intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Que aquello no podía estar pasando, que eran más viejos que Adrien, que la magia estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que jamás habían pensado y que todo el asunto del libro se les estaba haciendo demasiado grande como para sobrellevarlo. Y, aun así, Marinette jamás se había sentido tan decidida a resolver algo.

―De acuerdo…―intervino Marinette con un hilo de voz― Dejando a un lado que sois como los vampiros, que no envejecéis con los años, que fue vuestro amigo el que encarceló a Adrien y que el propio Adrien es más viejo que andar para adelante…

―Eh―protestó Adrien, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

―No somos vampiros―puntualizó Tikki, ofendida.

―Vale―Marinette retomó el discurso―. Dejando a un lado todo esto.. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo deshacer la maldición de Nooroo? ¿Sabéis cómo podemos liberar a Adrien?

Tikki bajó los hombros.

―Sí―suspiró y, de repente, pareció más vieja y cansada de lo que nunca se había mostrado ante las chicas―. Hay que matar a Nooroo para destruir su magia. Es la única manera para que el libro vuelva a su función principal y devuelva a Adrien al mundo físico de forma permanente.

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca. Al momento, notó a Adrien reafirmándose junto a ella y dándole un largo beso en la coronilla.

―Es horrible―comentó Alya con voz estrangulada―. No podemos matar a alguien.

Tikki fijó sus ojos azules en ella.

―Puedes estar tranquila, tú no tendrás que ocuparte de eso. Tú papel en esta historia es el de apoyar a Adrien y a Marinette.

Adrien frunció el ceño de nuevo.

―¿Estás segura de que este es el momento que llevo esperando dos mil años? ―preguntó, sombrío.

Marinette, a su lado, se estremeció.

―Estoy segura―asintió Tikki―. De momento, debemos pensar cómo atraer a Nooroo y emboscarle. Después, nos ocuparemos de él y del libro. ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien asintió, conforme, aunque Marinette ni siquiera se movió. Tenía la vista nublada, fija en algún punto de la mesa de Tikki. Adrien abrió la boca para llamar su atención, pero Marinette se echó a un lado y se puso en pie. No le dio opción a Adrien a llamarla. Salió de la habitación y recorrió de nuevo el pasillo, de regreso a la tienda. Sin embargo, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas, la única salida que había se encontraba junto a la sala de estar de Tikki. Caminó, como en trance, hacia la mesita donde había visto el libro por primera vez y acarició la tela con la punta de los dedos en el hueco que el objeto había dejado. Tikki no se había molestado en rellenarlo con otra cosa.

―Es difícil, ¿verdad? ―dijo entonces una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

Marinette giró sobre sus pies y tanteó la mesa para buscar algo que lanzar a su acompañante. Sin embargo, quedó demasiado hipnotizada por los ojos de gato que tenía ante ella, verde neón, tan brillante que dolía mirarlos fijamente durante mucho tiempo. La piel oscura del hombre y su pelo negro contrastaban con lo llamativo de sus ojos. De alguna forma, sabía que él no le haría daño y que la conocía.

―¿Qué es difícil?―quiso saber Marinette en un susurro.

―Sacrificarse―respondió el hombre, ladeando la cabeza―. Ofrecer todo cuanto eres por alguien a quien amas. Es difícil acceder a eso.

―No me queda otra opción, ¿no? Es el precio a pagar por tener a Adrien…

―Te equivocas―repuso el desconocido, dando un paso en su dirección, apresándola contra la mesa―. Ese no es el precio por tener a quien amas.

Marinette frunció el ceño. El corazón le latía tan rápido que le resultaba imposible contar los latidos.

―¿Y… cuál es el precio?

El hombre esbozó una media sonrisa que resultó un tanto siniestra.

―El olvido.


	17. Chapter 16

―Plagg, por Dios, no seas siniestro―intervino alguien a espaldas de Marinette.

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, Marinette dio un respingo. La tienda se iluminó un poco más cuando Tikki encendió las luces desde el mostrador. Adrien y Alya aparecieron tras ella y caminaron hasta posicionarse junto a Marinette.

―Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto, Tikki―se quejó Plagg, haciendo un puchero y destrozando la máscara de misterio que había creado de cara a Marinette.

Tikki rodó los ojos y Plagg se encogió de hombros. Marinette, confusa, los miró a ambos y fue consciente entonces del anillo de plata que brillaba en la mano morena del marido de Tikki. Adrien llegó hasta ella y, de forma instintiva, la colocó parcialmente tras él, como si estuviera defendiéndola del hombre extraño que había ante ellos. Alya, por su parte, le estudió tras sus gafas de pasta, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

―Los chicos ya se marchaban―añadió Tikki con un suspiro―. Os dejaré salir por la puerta de atrás.

Y, acto seguido, desapareció de nuevo tras la cortinilla de cuentas del pasillo. Plagg miró por última vez a Marinette con sus ojos de gato y, tras guiñarle uno de ellos, fue tras su mujer, dejando a los chicos a solas en medio de la tienda. Una vez perdieron de vista a Plagg, Adrien se volvió hacia Marinette y la agarró con suavidad, clavando sus irises verdes en los azules de ella. A Marinette le impactó la intensidad con la que Adrien la miraba.

―No vuelvas a irte así, sin más, por favor―intentó exigir Adrien, pero su voz delató la súplica que trataba de esconder.

―No lo haré―prometió Marinette con un hilo de voz.

Adrien aflojó los hombros y la empujó hacia él para estrecharla entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en el pelo negro de Marinette.

―Chicos―intervino entonces Alya, rompiendo el extraño momento que estaban viviendo―, sé que tenéis que hablar de muchas cosas, pero ¿podemos salir antes de aquí? Necesito respirar aire que no huela a especias.

Marinette asintió. Con esfuerzo, Adrien se separó de ella, aunque mantuvo un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras volvían al pasillo del _Black Wings_ y se encontraban con Tikki al final de este. La puerta que había junto a la de la salita daba directamente a un callejón trasero. Tikki se despidió de ellos con la promesa de llamar a alguna de las chicas lo antes posible. No vieron a Plagg por ninguna parte y eso, en cierto modo, tranquilizó a Marinette. No terminaba de agradarle aquel hombre tan extraño, con esas inquietantes pupilas alargadas. Parecía como si la magia que corría por sus venas se mostrase más abiertamente en él que en su mujer.

Magia… Si ya de por sí a Marinette le había costado asimilar la existencia de Adrien y del libro, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a afrontar que Tikki y su marido fuesen personajes de milenios atrás. Era tan descabellado como lógico. Eso explicaba por qué Tikki mantenía un negocio esotérico en medio de un mundo cada vez más incrédulo.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta la parada de autobús más próxima. Sin decir nada, sabían que Alya debía regresar a casa para que Marinette y Adrien pudiesen hablar. No era que no pudieran hacerlo con Alya delante, pero sí era cierto que se sentían más seguros consigo mismos cuando estaban a solas. De modo que esperaron a que llegara el autobús y se llevara a Alya, que se despidió de Marinette con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo. En cuanto el autobús y Alya desaparecieron de su vista, Adrien cogió a Marinette de la mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

―¿Adónde vamos?―quiso saber Marinette, viendo que se alejaban del camino hacia su casa.

―A un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste―respondió Adrien, sereno. Marinette no tenía ni idea de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Adrien agradeció en su fuero interno que Marinette no insistiera. No quería cargarla con la información que estaba a punto de revelarle. Le cabreaba que aquel tipo, Plagg, le hubiese soltado lo del olvido de repente. Se suponía que era él quien debía guardar el secreto, que Marinette nunca se enteraría. Él la recordaría por siempre y ella podría seguir su vida sabiendo que había alguien que la amaba con toda su alma.

Adrien caminó siguiendo las indicaciones, alejándose con Marinette hacia una zona más privada. Iban a buen ritmo, tanto que pronto se vieron rodeados por los Jardines de las Tullerías. Marinette adoraba aquella parte de la ciudad. Se respiraba aire puro y había varios sitios donde sentarse aunque, para su sorpresa, Adrien decidió adentrarse en una zona de hierba y apoyar la espalda contra el tronco de un enorme árbol antes de dejarse caer al suelo. Marinette le siguió, acabando entre las piernas de Adrien, con su pecho tras ella y su aliento colándose bajo la camiseta que había decidido ponerse ese día. Adrien le echó el pelo hacia un lado y depositó un suave beso en su cuello. A pesar de la tensión, Marinette se estremeció y relajó el cuerpo.

―Adrien―murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de girar la cara hacia él y encontrarse con la más absoluta expresión de dolor―, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Marinette le puso una mano en la frente, pero Adrien se la apartó con delicadeza. Besó con cuidado la muñeca interna y dejó que cayera sobre el regazo de Marientte.

―Adrien…

―Te quiero―susurró, pero a Marinette le pareció que aquellas palabras resonaban como un eco en los jardines.

―¿Qué…?―musitó ella, aunque lo único que podía hacer era intentar que su corazón volviera a funcionar o que sus pulmones recogieran aire de nuevo.

―Te quiero―repitió Adrien sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos―. Me he saltado todas las reglas. Me he enamorado de ti y no por culpa del libro, te lo aseguro.

Marinette se removió, pero Adrien no se lo permitió. Acogió su cuerpo entre los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la zona superior de su columna. Marinette pudo sentir el intenso calor emanando del cuerpo de Adrien y se asustó.

―Tienes fiebre…―dijo ella, preocupada.

―No es fiebre―repuso Adrien en voz baja―, son efectos secundarios.

―¿Efectos secundarios? ¿De qué?

Adrien alzó de nuevo la mirada.

―De estar tanto tiempo fuera del libro―confesó con un largo suspiro que atravesó a Marinette de parte a parte―. Se suponía que nunca te enterarías. Alya me prometió guardar el secreto…

―Un momento―le interrumpió Marinette, cada vez más confundida y superada por los últimos acontecimientos―. ¿Alya? ¿Ella sabe que estás mal?

―No. Estuve mal cuando nos separamos, fue eso lo que ella te ocultó por mí. Le di largas, pero creo que no se lo tragó.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ―inquirió Marinette, con una mezcla de sentimientos de rabia, enfado y tristeza que la abrumaba y le nublaba la mente.

―Solo servía para preocuparte, pero ya no puedo esconderlo. Además…―Adrien dudó un segundo―, creo que el proceso se ha acelerado al descubrir el origen del libro. Es como si me hubiera dado cuenta ahora de las heridas, como si hubiese estado anestesiado y ahora se hubiese pasado el efecto de repente.

Marinette frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

―Esto es demasiado…―musitó, agobiada― El libro, la magia, Tikki, Plagg, tú…

Los ojos de Adrien se ensombrecieron.

―Te dije que no querrías involucrarte en esto.

―No―replicó Marinette―, prefiero saberlo todo en lugar de parecer una ignorante a ojos de todo el mundo. Y tú…―se atrevió a observarle detenidamente― Tú me has dicho…

Adrien esbozó una triste sonrisa. Marinette sintió cómo el alma se le desgarraba al ver aquel gesto en Adrien, el chico pícaro, sincero, inteligente y cariñoso que siempre la hacía reír.

―He sido sincero y prefería decírtelo ahora, que aún puedo. Lo siento si te resulta incómodo o…

Marinette negó profusamente con la cabeza. Se giró como pudo y enredó los brazos en torno al cuello de Adrien. Escondió la cabeza en su cuello y sonrió. Ella aún no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero quería que supiera que no era asco lo que sentía en aquellos momentos; si no una felicidad tan grande e infinita, que no podía describirla con palabras.

―Estoy bien―murmuró contra su piel.

―¿Segura? ¿Qué me dices de lo que ha contado Tikki?

Marinette resopló y se enderezó aunque, para alivio de Adrien, no se apartó de él.

―Está claro que hay muchas cosas que se escapan de mi entendimiento―admitió, resignada―, pero no es eso lo que me da miedo. Me da miedo el no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. ¿Y si no consiguen enfrentarse a Nooroo? ¿Y si lo hacen, pero pierden? Les habría metido en algo que no les incumbe. Debería poder encontrar una solución yo sola, sin peleas y sin que nadie salga herido por mi culpa.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza, conmovido.

―¿Tu culpa?―repitió― Nadie tiene culpa de esto, nadie salvo Nooroo.

―Yo soy quien quiere sacarte del libro, Adrien―le recordó Marinette, inquieta―. Si alguien muere, será mi culpa, porque quiero tener aquí, conmigo. Además…―añadió para sí misma, acallando lo que fuera que iba a decir Adrien al respecto― Ese hombre, Plagg... me ha dicho algo muy extraño. Algo sobre que el precio que debo pagar por tenerte es el olvido… No lo entiendo.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula y, antes de que Marinette siguiera indagando en aquellas palabras, la tomó con firmeza por el rostro y la besó. Marinette tardó unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente correspondió el beso de Adrien. Ahí, entre sus brazos, con su boca demostrándole lo que había dicho hacía unos minutos, Marinette dudaba que pudiera olvidar alguna vez a Adrien. Aún quedaba en el aire el asunto del precio a pagar por haberle deseado, pero confiaba en que, una vez libre, no tuviera que pagarle al libro absolutamente nada.

… … … …

Durante el resto del día, Marinette buscó el contacto con Adrien, aunque fuera mínimo. Debían mantener en secreto su relación, fuera la que fuese, para que a sus padres no les diera un infarto. Estaba segura de que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia saber que el chico con el que se enrollaba su hija, vivía en aquella misma casa. Así que se resignaron a lanzarse miradas que solo Caline, la sirvienta, era capaz de descubrir; y puesto que ella no era un miembro de la familia ni una invitada, cerró la boca y disfrutó viendo a su pequeña Marinette enamorarse más y más de aquel chico rubio.

Sin embargo, ese autocontrol se desvaneció cuando llegó la noche y Adrien lo sabía. Había soportado estoicamente que ella guardara las distancias con él, a pesar de que se moría por abrazarla y sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo que nadie pudiera arrebatársela. No quería admitirlo, pero él también estaba asustado. Le aterraba la idea de que todo saliera mal y que el libro tomara represalias, o que se incrementara el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre, o que el libro decidiera que ya había estado suficiente tiempo fuera de él y que era hora de regresar. Esperaba poder luchar contra la voluntad del libro el tiempo suficiente para que Marinette encontrara la forma de liberarle; y aquello, también le inquietaba.

Aunque se moría por ser libre y estar con Marinette todo el tiempo que ella quisiera tenerle a su lado, no le gustaba ni un pelo que se sacrificase, de una forma u otra, por hacerlo realidad. Temía que sufriera algún daño, bastante le reconcomía saber que le olvidaría cuando todo aquello pasara. Porque sí, Adrien estaba seguro de que no importaba si Marinette le liberaba o no, el libro necesitaba cobrarse su precio y lo haría de igual modo, apresándole entre sus páginas de nuevo o no. Odiaba la perspectiva de que ella se olvidara de él, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerle recordar, a atraerla de nuevo hacia él. Adrien estaba convencido de que Marinette era su mitad. Había esperado siglos para poder conocerla, era demasiado injusto que ella no le recordase y él no pensaba dejar las cosas de esa manera. No sabía cómo, pero conseguiría enamorarla otra vez.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír mientras aguardaba a que los padres de Marinette se metieran en su habitación y se acostaran. Le había confesado lo que sentía y no se arrepentía. Estaba seguro de que Marinette sentía lo mismo, pero tras tres semanas junto a ella sabía que no debía presionarla a decir o hacer lo que no quería. Adrien esperaría su turno pacientemente (todo lo pacientemente que el libro le permitiese). Solo esperaba que se lo dijese antes de cumplir el mes, cuando aún podría hacerla suya para sellar su amor. Solo le quedaban cinco días para ese momento, en que el libro decidiría si debía quedarse más o no. Él había cumplido el deseo de Marinette, pero era necesario que ella sintiera y dijera lo mismo que él para cerrar el círculo. ¿Y si ella no lo había dicho precisamente por temor a que desapareciera?

Una vez, Adrien le había dicho que su deseo era recíproco y que debían darse las mismas condiciones por parte de ella para que el deseo se viese cumplido y él regresara al libro. ¿Significaba aquello que Marinette no hablaba para que él no desapareciera? El pecho de Adrien se hinchó al descubrirlo, pero se desinfló igual de rápido al caer en que, si no cumplía su cometido, comenzaría a sufrir física y mentalmente. Ya lo estaba haciendo, con ese ardor que no le dejaba el cuerpo. Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella sensación permanente de calor que apenas le molestaba, pero sabía que a Marinette sí que le preocupaba.

En definitiva, el tiempo se agotaba. Caía como los granos de arena en un reloj, constante e incesantemente, marcando el ritmo de sus vidas. Adrien estaba decidido a hacer que ese reloj se parase, aunque solo fuera por un rato. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de los Dupain-Cheng le dio el pistoletazo de salida.

De un salto, bajó de la cama, cogió uno de los preservativos que Alya le había metido en la maleta antes de regresar a la casa de Marinette y salió de su habitación, sigiloso y silencioso como un gato. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Marinette y, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su puerta con suavidad, esta se abrió. Marinette estaba allí, boqueando, como si le faltara el aire.

―Iba a salir a buscarte―confesó ella, con la respiración entrecortada y los latidos del corazón acelerados.

Adrien sonrió, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. En cuanto sonó el suave clic del seguro, Adrien tomó a Marinette por la cintura con una mano, por la nuca con la otra y se inclinó hacia ella para saborear primero su labio inferior, luego el superior y, finalmente, recorrer el contorno con la lengua. Marinette gimió, abriendo la boca y dándole permiso a Adrien para que se adentrara en ella. Él no se lo pensó dos veces y obedeció. Marinette era su dueña y siempre lo sería, perteneciese él al libro o no.

Marinette se aferró a la camiseta del pijama con las dos manos mientras respondía al hambre de los besos de Adrien. Para su sorpresa, Marinette le empujó contra la puerta y se pegó más a él. Le encantó notar sus ganas, su deseo, su necesidad de él. Sin embargo, no le gustaba estar apresado, por lo que giró sobre sí mismo y dejó que la espalda de Marinette se acomodara sobre la pared. Ella suspiró en su boca, al tiempo que sus manos le recorrían el torso y se adentraban por debajo del pijama. Adrien gruñó en voz baja al notar sus uñas dibujando las líneas de sus abdominales.

Él no se quedó quieto. Soltó el pelo de Marinette y comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus costados, su estómago y el contorno de sus pechos. Solo los cubría una fina camiseta de tirantes, tras la cual se adivinaban los dos pezones rosados que tanto le gustaban. El cuerpo de Marinette respondió a sus caricias y se arqueó contra sus manos. Su erección rozó el vientre de ella, que se puso de puntillas para que atinara a tocar su punto de placer entre sus piernas. Adrien adivinó lo que quería y la tomó por los muslos. Tiró de ella hacia arriba y la cogió en brazos. Marinette entendió y enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura. En cuanto Adrien la acomodó de nuevo contra la pared, Marinette notó la punta de su erección dándole en el sitio que ella quería. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Adrien fue más rápido y se tragó el gemido con otro beso.

―Necesito que no hagas ruido―masculló Adrien en su boca, dándole un suave y sensual mordisco en el labio inferior.

―Va… vale…

Adrien respiró hondo y dejó la boca de Marinette para pasear sus labios y su lengua por la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello. Olía a vainilla, tan dulce que se hacía la boca agua. Marinette respondía perfectamente a sus deseos, echando la cabeza a un lado y aprovechando ella también que tenía el camino expedito hacia la clavícula de Adrien. Por cada beso que él le dejaba en el cuello, ella le daba otro; por cada suave mordisco, ella mordía; por cada húmedo lametón, ella replicaba con lo mismo. Aquel juego uno a uno estaba volviendo loco a Adrien, que subió una de sus manos hacia los pechos de Marinette y se los descubrió, para luego poder tirar de uno de los dos pezones con dos dedos.

Marinette cerró la boca sobre la piel morena de Adrien al notar el pellizco. Un súbito calor se agolpó entre sus piernas, excitándola aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

―Adrien…―suspiró con un hilo de voz.

―Te quiero―dijo él, besándola alrededor de la aureola.

Marinette jadeó. No podía responder, ni siquiera podía pensar. Solo podía sentir a Adrien por todas partes, su calor corporal invadiendo cada diminuta parte de su ser. Adrien se dedicó a esa deliciosa tortura durante unos minutos, hasta que su propio instinto le dijo que no podría seguir aguantando así mucho tiempo más. Con Marinette en brazos, caminó hacia atrás, buscando la cama. En cuanto la encontró se sentó en ella, dejando a Marinette sobre su regazo.

En cuanto ella notó la suavidad de su cama, decidió que era el momento perfecto para dominar. Empujó suavemente a Adrien para que se tumbara en el colchón y ella se acomodó sobre sus caderas, a horcajadas. Adrien la observó, divertido, pero notando cómo el deseo se apoderaba de él a ver a Marinette tan segura de sí misma encima de él. Sin dudarlo demasiado, Marinette tiró de la camiseta del pijama hacia arriba y se la quitó. Después, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, dejando las caderas de Adrien libres para poder deshacerle el nudo del pantalón del pijama y tirar de él hasta lanzarlo por los aires. Mientras, Adrien solo podía observar, sujetando a Marinette por la cintura con ambas manos. Se dejó manejar como un muñeco, tal y como se sentía cada vez que Marinette le tocaba o le hablaba. En cuanto Adrien estuvo casi desnudo, ella hizo lo propio con su ropa, dejando que cayera al suelo de cualquier manera. Finalmente, sabiendo que se había quedado exclusivamente con la parte inferior de la ropa interior, se inclinó hacia Adrien con ambas manos a los dos lados de su cara y pegó su nariz a la de él.

Sus respiraciones aceleradas se entremezclaron, azul y verde se encontraron en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, ambos corazones latían al mismo ritmo y con la misma intensidad. Adrien alzó una mano para apartar un mechón rebelde del rostro de Marinette.

―¿Qué quieres hacer?―murmuró y su voz reverberó en los rincones más oscuros de ella.

―Quiero estar contigo―admitió Marinette sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Adrien dibujó una sonrisa sincera. Marinette juró que nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera, carente de toda lujuria, solo… amor.

―Pues quédate conmigo.

―Lo haré―le aseguró Marinette.

Sin esperar más, Marinette fue al encuentro de la boca de Adrien, que la recibió como si le hubiera tocado el primer premio. A continuación, Marinette y Adrien se perdieron en un laberinto de manos, brazos y piernas. Rodaron varias veces por la cama, tocándose, dándose placer mutuamente, hasta que Adrien acabó de nuevo sobre Marinette, como la noche anterior y le abrió las piernas con la rodilla. Sus dedos viajaron al centro de ella y la acariciaron, presionando en los puntos exactos para que Marinette empezara a perder la cabeza. Ella tampoco se quedó atrás y tanteó la virilidad de Adrien, envolviéndola con la mano. Adrien pensó que no podría llegar a adentrarse en ella si Marinette seguía tocándole de arriba abajo con esa inexperiencia y esa inocencia que la caracterizaban en aquellos asuntos. Sí, Marinette no era como las mujeres con las que había estado, pero era precisamente por eso por lo que no podía evitar que su deseo por ella creciera más y más.

―No sigas por ahí―le advirtió con los dientes apretados cuando ella se atrevió a apretar su presa en torno a él.

―¿Te he hecho daño? ―preguntó Marinette, preocupada, aunque solo consiguió que Adrien soltara una risa gutural.

―No exactamente.

Aquella respuesta hizo sonreír a Marinette que, muy a su pesar, le soltó y dejó que se acomodara sobre ella. Adrien se deshizo de las dos prendas de ropa interior con un solo movimiento y, con otro, encontró tirado en el suelo el preservativo. Se lo colocó con la misma maestría que la noche anterior y se introdujo en Marinette lentamente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y enterró las uñas en los bíceps de Adrien. En cuanto estuvo completamente dentro, él soltó el aire contenido y dejó que la calidez y la estrechez de Marinette le envolvieran por completo.

Con un jadeo, Adrien comenzó a salir y a entrar en ella a un ritmo cadencioso, abrumadoramente dulce, un castigo placentero que hizo que Marinette llegara al clímax con solo unas pocas embestidas. Tal vez fuera la declaración de Adrien, el saber que sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él; o tal vez fuera la certeza de que el destino de Adrien cambiaría dentro de poco. O quizás se tratara de que le necesitaba con más intensidad que otros días. No lo sabía, no estaba segura.

―Adrien… te…―no le dio tiempo a terminar.

Él se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano sin dejar de moverse, ahora con más rapidez.

―No lo digas―rugió, aguantando como podía sus propias ansias para que Marinette disfrutara―. Aguanta.

Marinette, en medio de la bruma de placer, asintió y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Adrien le proporcionaba. Sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, la hizo suya una y otra vez hasta que su propio cuerpo llegó al límite. Con una última y fuerte estocada, Adrien se dejó caer sobre Marinette mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Marinette le envolvió con brazos y piernas, pegándole a ella hasta que no pudiera notar otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo. El simple hecho de que ella le buscara de esa forma hizo que Adrien gimiera sobre su pecho.

Así se quedaron los dos, uno sobre el otro, durante lo que se les antojó una eternidad. Cuando Adrien se percató de que a Marinette se le acalambraba el cuerpo por su peso, se deslizó a un lado y la acurrucó juntó a él, pegando su pecho a su espalda y dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre su brazo. Marinette suspiró, sintiéndose plena y sin complejos. Después de la cantidad de veces que Adrien la había visto desnuda en aquellas dos noches, le importaba más bien poco tenerle pegado a ella sin ropa de por medio. Por su parte, Adrien se deshizo del condón y lo tiró a la papelera que había bajo el escritorio.

―Buen tiro―le felicitó Marinette, riendo en voz baja.

―Fui amigo de "Wilt" Chamberlain―respondió Adrien, dándole un beso tras la oreja―. Fue uno de los grandes jugadores de Los Angeles Lakers. Le conocí cuando su madre deseó un entrenador que ayudase a su hijo―se encogió de hombros cuando Marinette se giró hacia él, sorprendida―. Esa fue la última vez que salí del libro antes de conocerte.

―Vaya…―murmuró Marinette, anonadada― Has conocido a gente importante, entonces.

―Hay personas a las que me gustaría no haber conocido nunca―confesó Adrien con un largo suspiro―. ¿Recuerdas a Enrique VIII?

―¿El de las hermanas Bolena? ¿El fundador de la iglesia anglicana?

―Sí―asintió Adrien, rodando los ojos―. Por su culpa, salí del libro para fingir ser el hermano noble de una de las chicas que querían ponerle por delante. Tuve que fingir más de lo normal. Suerte que ese deseo apenas duró dos semanas.

―Uhm…―Marinette se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa― ¿Cuánto suelen durar los deseos?

Adrien se tensó, aunque Marinette apenas se dio cuenta del cambio en su abrazo.

―Depende. Aunque la mayoría duran un mes, más o menos.

Marinette suspiró.

―Así que, solo nos queda una semana para que se cumpla el límite de tiempo, ¿no?

Adrien no quiso responder en voz alta. Se limitó a asentir. El jueves de la semana siguiente se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Con una sola mirada al reloj, supo que el sábado ya se había consumido y que el domingo acababa de empezar.

―Podremos hacerlo―añadió Marinette, sonando más convencida de lo que realmente estaba―. Son más días de lo que esperaba.

―Marinette…―intentó advertirla Adrien.

―Ni Marinette ni leches―sentenció ella, girándose para quedar cara a cara―. Confía en mí igual que yo he confiado en ti.

Adrien se quedó mirándola en silencio un par de minutos. Marinette tenía razón, solo le pedía lo mismo que ella le había dado. Tal vez él no tuviera demasiadas esperanzas y no quisiera hacerse ilusiones, pero lo cierto era que la resolución de Marinette le animaba bastante. Quizás, si pensaba en positivo, podría conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Quizás, solo quizás…

Adrien decidió dejar de pensar. Se inclinó hacia Marinette y la besó hasta dejarla sin sentido; porque eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, perder la noción del tiempo y de la realidad.


	18. Chapter 17

El sol le dio en la cara a Adrien a eso de las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Fastidiado, se revolvió en la cama y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con que había alguien más en la habitación. Abrió un ojo, perezoso y descubrió el rostro en paz de Marinette, que frunció el ceño al notar la luz del sol. Adrien cerró inmediatamente el ojo y esperó pacientemente hasta notar cómo Marinette se movía a su lado. Esperaba que se diera la vuelta para poder seguir contemplándola pero, para su sorpresa, notó su mano acariciándole el flequillo y la frente. Se quedó completamente quieto, fingiendo que dormía. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió los labios de Marinette sobre los suyos, dándole un cálido beso. No pudo resistirse a sonreír y a abrir los ojos.

La cara de Marinette era un cuadro cuando se dio cuenta de que Adrien había estado medio despierto mientras ella le tocaba.

―Buenos días―saludó él, remolón, mientras se estiraba todo lo largo que era.

Marinette no dijo nada, estaba muda.

―Qué ansiosa estás esta mañ…

Marinette le tiró la almohada a la cara antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. La pegó a su rostro y le aplastó contra la cama, tirándose encima de él.

―Tonto, tonto, tonto…―farfullaba Marinette, azorada, más roja que un tomate maduro.

―Mari… Marinette…―mascullaba Adrien, riéndose y luchando por respirar― Lo siento, déjame respirar, por favor… Princesa…

―Cretino―espetó Marinette, apartándose finalmente de él y escondiéndose bajo las sábanas. Profirió un gritito cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Adrien salió de debajo de la almohada, riéndose y disfrutando de lo lindo al ver lo tímida que se había levantado Marinette aquella mañana. No era como si la noche anterior él no se hubiera despertado de esa guisa con ella, pero sí era cierto que Marinette no había tenido oportunidad de verse en esa tesitura. Además, era temprano, podía disfrutar un poquito más de ella antes de tener que escabullirse a su habitación y adecentarse un poco para bajar a desayunar.

―Vístete, pervertido―dijo Marinette con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de alcanzar la ropa del suelo sin que se le viera nada, tapada con la sábana.

―Vísteme tú―la provocó Adrien, soltando una carcajada al ver el apuro en el que se encontraba Marinette―. Con lo atrevida que estabas anoche y ahora te da vergüenza verme sin nada.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón. Se había lanzado a su cuello nada más verle y ahora no era capaz de mantener la vista fija en su flamante torso bronceado. No, no podía, babearía al instante y ella lo sabía. Con un suspiro, se quitó la sábana y dejó que Adrien le recorriera el cuerpo con los ojos. Tragó saliva con fuerza cuando se detuvo en sus pechos y en la zona de la entrepierna. Ya la había visto desnuda y había disfrutado de ella, pero no se sentía igual bajo la luz del día que con la lamparita de la mesita de noche. El sol dejaba al descubierto todos sus defectos.

―Eres demasiado hermosa para ser real―murmuró Adrien cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella―. Deja de taparte delante de mí, por favor.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior, desvió la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Adrien contó mentalmente hasta diez para no abalanzarse sobre ella y se puso en pie. Buscó la ropa interior y se la puso con un salto.

―Debería bajar a mi habitación―comentó, como si no tuviera importancia o no le molestara no poder retozar en la cama con ella―. ¿Crees que tendremos pronto noticias de Tikki sobre Nooroo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Marinette regresara a la realidad. Le dio igual estar desnuda, a preocupación era más importante y más dolorosa de soportar.

―Algo me dice que sí―se atrevió a alzar la cara, Adrien la observaba en silencio, serio―. No sé por qué, pero si fuera difícil localizar a Nooroo, Tikki no nos habría asegurado que no tardarías en estar libre.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo su marido antes de salir de la tienda?―recordó Adrien, que no había preguntado por él el día anterior.

Marinette sabía que si volvía la cabeza, él se daría cuenta de que había un gran PERO en su plan. No debía mostrar debilidad, necesitaba que él confiara en ella por completo. Si le decía que cabía la posibilidad de que ella le olvidara, Adrien se asustaría y preferiría regresar al libro.

―Que teníamos que mantenernos firmes―mintió Marinette, aunque no del todo―. No dijo nada más.

Adrien frunció el ceño con sospecha. Se apoyó con ambos puños sobre la cama y se inclinó hacia ella por encima del colchón.

―¿Seguro? Parecías asustada.

―Ya lo estaba antes―Marinette esquivó la pregunta con maestría; y sabiendo que aquello desviaría su atención de su pequeña charla con Plagg, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad―. Necesito que estés conmigo en esto.

El gesto hizo que Adrien cerrara los ojos unos segundos para que, al abrirlos, volvieran a ser del mismo verde brillante que siempre, ese verde que había cautivado a Marinette desde el primer momento, por mucho que ella se resistiera a él.

―Lo estoy―le aseguró Adrien, dándole un beso en el interior de la muñeca y separándose de ella―. Será mejor que te vistas si quieres salir de tu habitación en algún momento del día.

Aquel comentario pícaro hizo reír a Marinette, que se puso de pie y se paseó por toda la habitación recogiendo la ropa. Adrien no protestó, se limitó a disfrutar del espectáculo, hasta que ella se escondió tras la puerta del baño y le echó de allí.

… … … …

El domingo pasó en medio de miradas furtivas, sonrisas discretas y besos a escondidas. Los padres de Marinette habían decidido quedarse en casa ese fin de semana, lo cual trastocaba los planes de la pareja. Al menos, tenían la noche para ellos solos, aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que madrugar para ir a trabajar. Por primera vez, Marinette deseó no tener obligaciones para poder disfrutar con Adrien todo el tiempo posible. Una parte de ella temía el momento en que se enfrentaran a Nooroo. Si todo salía mal, no volvería a ver a Adrien y si lo conseguían, cabía la posibilidad de que ella se olvidase de él. Odiaba ambas perspectivas, pero estaba dispuesta a borrar su memoria si con ello Adrien quedaba libre.

Por su parte, él no dejaba de rumiar sus dos posibles destinos. En ambos, Marinette salía perjudicada. Durante los minutos que había pasado a solas con Tikki el día anterior, cuando Alya había salido a buscar a Marinette, aquella extraña bruja del pasado le dijo que el precio para pagar al libro por su libertad era sumamente alto. No costaría su vida, pero sí una parte de ella. Adrien ya sabía que Marinette le olvidaría cuando se cumpliera su deseo, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que el efecto recayera sobre él. Si quedaba libre, Marinette podría recordarle y ser él quien la olvidara. Sin embargo, Tikki no aseguró nada, por lo que no podía dar por sentado cualquier opción.

Fuera como fuese, ambos estaban decididos a pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos, por lo que aquella noche también durmieron en la misma cama. Se entregaron el uno al otro hasta quedar agotados y, a la mañana siguiente, el despertado de Marinette les devolvió al mundo en que él era modelo y ella, diseñadora.

Caminaron de la mano por el vestíbulo del fastuoso rascacielos donde Gabriel Agreste tenía su estudio. Una vez arriba, se vieron obligados a separarse. Sin embargo, Marinette se las ingenió para ser quien supervisara la sesión de fotografía de aquel día. Adrien y Chloé llevarían su nueva línea, _Miraculous_ , que se basaba en el espectacular brillo de las estrellas. Marinette había creado una colección glamurosa pero, al mismo tiempo, elegante, con brillos en las prendas más inesperadas y diferentes tipos de tela, principalmente guipur, encaje y seda. Según Gabriel era, literalmente, un _prodigio_ de la moda.

De modo que ahí se encontraba Marinette, sentada en la misma silla que había ocupado durante su primer día en la empresa. Mientras estudiaba los movimientos de los encargados de las cámaras y de la producción, no podía evitar recordar cómo se había sentido la primera vez que estuvo allí, viendo a Adrien pasearse en bañador. Con una sonrisa que ocultó tras la mano, rememoró la forma en que se había negado a sí misma su mutua atracción. Adrien había llegado como el vendaval que era y le había puesto el mundo patas arriba; había derribado todas sus defensas, cuidadosamente estructuradas y construidas alrededor de su corazón, con una sola mirada de sus impresionantes ojos verdes. Solo había tenido que sonreír para que su corazón palpitara de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera con su anterior ex, un chico del que ya no recordaba siquiera su rostro. Cualquier chico que hubiera pasado por la vida de Marinette había quedado eclipsado por la silueta de Adrien.

Justo en ese momento, el auténtico Adrien salió por la puerta que conectaba los camerinos con el plató de fotografía. Al identificar a Marinette junto al responsable de las luces, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Chloé apareció a su lado de inmediato, sin siquiera mirar a la joven diseñadora. A Marinette aquello no podía importarle menos. Aprovechó ese instante para observar bien a Adrien, que iba con una especie de esmoquin negro de satén, camisa blanca de algodón y seda y una pajarita roja con pequeñas lentejuelas, a juego con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo superior izquierdo de la chaqueta. Le habían peinado el pelo de manera que el flequillo quedaba hacia atrás, a ambos lados de la cara. Bajo los focos, su piel resplandecía y le hacía parecer un actor de Hollywood en plena alfombra roja. Marinette se dio dos palmaditas mentales en la espalda por haber escogido aquellos colores y texturas. Adrien estaba sublime, aunque aquello supusiese que Chloé, apareciera despampanante, con el vestido rojo de satén y encaje a juego con la pajarita y el pañuelo de Adrien.

El director de fotografía empezó a dar indicaciones y pronto el estudio se llenó de flashes, comentarios y críticas. Marinette no decía nada, se limitaba a observar el trabajo de los demás y a disfrutar de Adrien. No obstante, se tensó en la silla cuando el fotógrafo les pidió que se acercaran lo bastante como para que la punta de sus narices quedara a un centímetro de distancia. Debían mirarse a los ojos fijamente como si se desearan el uno al otro, debían crear un ambiente de anticipación a un beso de película. Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Hicieron la foto, pero el director no quedó satisfecho. Se acercó a Adrien y Chloé y les susurró unas indicaciones. Chloé asintió al instante, pero Adrien desvió la mirada hacia Marinette. Sus ojos se encontraron y, en cuanto el director volvió a su puesto, Marinette ya sabía que aquello no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Chloé cubría la poca distancia que la separaba de Adrien, el móvil de Marinette sonó en el silencio de aquella zona del estudio. El director de fotografía se giró en redondo, buscando el origen del sonido, hasta que descubrió a Marinette sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Él le lanzó una mirada furibunda y ella se disculpó con un gesto. No obstante, su expresión cambió por completo cuando vio quién la llamaba. Marinette alzó los ojos y buscó a Adrien. En menos de diez segundos, ya le tenía junto a ella, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo e ignorando los improperios del director de fotografía italiano.

El nombre de Tikki brillaba en la pantalla. Marinette y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Ella aceptó la llamada y acercó el auricular a su oreja, al tiempo que Adrien hacía lo propio.

―¿Marinette? ―dijo aquella voz tan dulce y extraña al otro lado de la línea― Soy Tikki.

―Hola―saludó Marinette con un susurro―. ¿Pasa algo?

―Sí…―suspiró Tikki― Hemos localizado a Nooroo. Necesito que vengáis esta misma tarde a la tienda.


	19. NOTA

¡Mis queridxs lectorxs!

Siento no haber subido los siguientes capítulos de este fic, pero he pasado por unos días complicados y no he tenido tiempo de perfilar los próximos capítulos (ya queda poco para que termine esta historia). Espero poder publicar PRONTO el nuevo capítulo y, de nuevo, que me disculpéis por esta larga ausencia.

Muchas gracias por manteneros fieles a la historia y por seguir esperando su continuación.

Un beso muy grande y... ¡nos leemos PRONTO!


	20. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a todxs! Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar y lo siento, de verdad. He estado muy liada con temas familiares y de trabajo y me resultaba imposible encontrar un hueco para terminar el fic. Apenas quedan dos o tres capítulos, así que disfrutadlos mucho. ¡Un beso muy grande! Nos leemos ;)**

Marinette y Adrien intercambiaron una mirada sombría cuando ella colgó el teléfono. Ajenos al ruido del estudio, Adrien tomó de la mano a Marinette y, sin preguntar a nadie, se la llevó al camerino que le correspondía y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. En cuanto se aseguró de que nadie iba a molestarles allí, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Marinette y unió su frente a la de ella, respirando hondo. Marinette sujetó aquellas manos morenas con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Sabía que Adrien tenía el mismo miedo que ella, que estaba igual de aterrado. Tikki había encontrado a Nooroo, lo cual significaba que no tardarían en enfrentarse a él. El tiempo se agotaba, no podían esperar al fin de semana para faltar al trabajo, de modo que tendría que buscarse alguna excusa para ausentarse en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste.

―Todo irá bien―susurró Marinette, cerrando los ojos.

Adrien tragó saliva con fuerza. Se habían confirmado sus peores temores: no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a Marinette. Con un suspiro, bajó la cara y la besó con toda la dulzura que fue capaz. Marinette abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el beso, pero se lo devolvió de buen grado. Adrien seguía sin hablar, por lo que pensó que la manera que tenía de comunicarse con ella era a través de ese beso.

Las manos de Adrien volaron a su cintura y pegaron su cuerpo al de él, al tiempo que profundizaba el beso. Marinette abrió la boca, dejándole entrar y permitiéndole jugar con su lengua. Adrien gruñó, una mezcla de placer, miedo y frustración. Apenas podían respirar cuando se separaron.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette sin aliento, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

Él abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Aquel verde neón que Marinette tanto adoraba se había convertido en una nube borrosa y oscura. Sin embargo, no se asustó.

―No quiero perderte―susurró Adrien y su voz sonaba como la de un hombre desesperado―. Quiero poder hacer esto todo los días. Quiero poder besarte, mirarte, tocarte, decirte que te quiero… Quiero llevarte al cine, quiero cenar contigo en un restaurante caro y que nos echen por no pagar la cuenta―Marinette sonrió con tristeza; a pesar de todo, Adrien mantenía parte de su humor―. Quiero llevarte a todas las partes del mundo en las que he estado y contarte lo que sé sobre ellas. Quiero dormir contigo cada maldita noche y despertarme a tu lado todos los días. Quiero…―aspiró, tenso― Quiero poder hundirme en ti sin miedo a desaparecer… Quiero…

―Adrien―volvió a llamarle Marinette, que sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en mil millones de pedazos al escuchar los sueños de Adrien, sueños que deseaba ver cumplidos y que no tenía ni idea de si podría llevarlos a cabo. Tal y como le hablaba, Marinette supo que él no tenía esperanzas en que aquella aventura saliese bien―. Adrien, escúchame.

Él entornó los ojos y contuvo el aliento, soportando la presión del pecho que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

―Podrás besarme, mirarme, tocarme y decirme que me quieres―Marinette intentó volver a sonreír, pero solo consiguió dibujar una mueca en su lugar―. Podremos ir al cine y cenar en un restaurante caro, aunque me niego a irme sin pagar―Adrien rodó los ojos, aunque aquello fue suficiente para que Marinette comprendiera que había captado la broma―. Me llevarás a todos los lugares en los que has vivido y me contarás cómo eran. Dormiremos juntos todas las noches y nos despertaremos cada día el uno al lado del otro. Y yo te dejaré hacerme tuya siempre, porque mi lugar está contigo, Adrien y eso jamás desaparecerá.

Adrien cerró los ojos, abrumado por la manera en que tenía aquella mujer de decirle lo que sentía sin las dos palabras que estaba deseando oír. En cuanto relajó los hombros, notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían y un par de lágrimas escapan de ellos. Adrien no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado, dudaba incluso que lo hubiera hecho en algún momento. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, llorando ante la única persona a la que quería entregar su vida.

―No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, Marinette―confesó Adrien, abriendo los ojos y dejando que ella viese su interior por completo―. No tengo ni idea de lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora, pero quiero que sepas que…

Marinette se apresuró a ponerle una mano en la boca.

―No te despidas de mí―le suplicó ella, sujetándose a sus brazos al notar cómo le temblaban las piernas―. No me vas a decir adiós, Adrien, ni yo a ti. Así que… ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera. ¿De acuerdo?

Adrien no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Había estado a punto de revelar las consecuencias de su idea de liberarle, empujado por la presión del momento, el terror a perder a Marinette, a que ella le olvidara…

―No le temo a la muerte―declaró Adrien, más seguro de sí mismo y algo más sereno, cuando Marinette le quitó la mano―, solo a vivir sin la razón de mi existencia.

Marinette creyó que el corazón se le paraba. No tenía nada que decir. Le echó los brazos al cuello y fue al encuentro de sus labios, que la recibieron como solían hacerlo: con hambre, pasión y fervor. Sin embargo, no podían perderse el uno en el otro. Eran conscientes de que aún estaban en el trabajo. No obstante, una parte de Marinette ya había ideado un plan de modo que, tras asegurarse de que su temperatura corporal era demasiado alta (por culpa de los besos de Adrien), abrió la puerta del camerino y fue al encuentro de Gabriel. Adrien la siguió de cerca y en silencio, ignorando al director de fotografía, a Chloe y a todo aquel que no fuera la chica que le precedía.

―Gabriel―dijo Marinette cuando por fin le encontraron, criticando las costuras de uno de los nuevos vestidos. El diseñador giró sobre sí mismo al escuchar la voz de su becaria estrella.

―Vaya, Marinette, no te esperaba.

―Lo sé, es que…―miró a Adrien por el rabillo del ojo― No me encuentro muy bien. Me preguntaba si no te importaría que Adrien me llevase a casa.

Gabriel frunció el ceño y observó a los dos jóvenes, que no se dejaron amedrentar.

―Sí, supongo que podría llevarte… Pero mañana deberéis quedaros más tiempo, para compensar las horas que no trabajaréis hoy.

Marinette casi saltó de la alegría.

―Muchísimas gracias, Gabriel.

―De nada. Y mejórate, ¿quieres? Eres la única que trabaja con ganas en este sitio―comentó, alzando la voz para que el resto de su equipo se enterase.

Nadie dijo nada en contra. Adrien le pasó un brazo por encima a Marinette y la llevó hasta el ascensor. En cuanto se quedaron solos, se apoyaron el uno en el otro sin decir nada. Las palabras sobran cuando el futuro está tan cerca. Adrien casi podía saborear la libertad, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Había muchas posibilidades de que aquello saliese mal. Bastante sería lidiar con la tristeza de tener que dejar a Marinette sola en París, creciendo, envejeciendo, olvidando… mientras él seguía vivo e inalterable.

Durante el camino, no intercambiaron palabra alguna. El mismo ambiente sombrío y triste les acompañó de regreso a la mansión de los Dupain-Cheng, donde fueron directos hacia la habitación de Marinette. A Adrien poco le importó salir con el traje de gala del estudio de Gabriel y tampoco pensaba cambiarse.

―Bien…―habló por fin Marinette, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta después de más de media hora sin hablar― Creo que deberíamos avisar a Alya. Ella también está en esto y si no le cuento lo que ocurre…

―¿No crees que eso significaría ponerla en peligro?―la interrumpió Adrien, abrazándola por detrás mientras ella se dedicaba a coger el Libro de los Deseos y a guardarlo en una mochila.

Marinette se giró en sus brazos sujetando sus cosas.

―Créeme, sería más peligroso no decirle nada.

Adrien alzó una ceja, lo dudaba, pero no iba a discutir con Marinette por algo tan absurdo. Al fin y al cabo, si él regresaba al libro, aquella chica que se había convertido en su amiga le olvidaría también. Y, en parte, Marinette tenía razón; las broncas dejaban al corredor de la muerte a la altura del betún.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y abrazó a Marinette. Sabía que aquella sería la última vez antes de que saliera de aquella casa en unos minutos. Marinette dejó la mochila en el suelo y le devolvió el abrazo a Adrien. Sencillamente, se limitaron a sentir los latidos del corazón del otro, su calor, la presión de un cuerpo sobre el otro… Marinette memorizó todo lo que hacía de Adrien alguien real y él, por su parte, grabó a fuego en su mente y en su corazón la sensación de sentirse amado de verdad por primera vez en sus más de dos mil años de vida.

Poco después, Marinette y Adrien se montaban en el autobús con las manos entrelazadas y el Libro de los Deseos a sus pies. Marinette le envió un mensaje rápido a Alya, que quedó en encontrarse con ellos en la puerta del _Black Wings._ Inevitablemente, Marinette no puedo evitar pensar en lo irónico de todo aquello. Hacía un mes, había ido a ese mismo local junto a Alya sin pensar en que nada que pudiera comprar allí le cambiaría la vida. Ahora, regresaba acompañada precisamente de quien le había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a su forma de ver las cosas, producto de uno de los objetos del _Black Wings_.

Más pronto que tarde, Adrien y Marinette llegaron al lugar acordado con Alya, quien ya les esperaba allí, golpeando el suelo con un pie, impaciente. Al verles bajar del autobús, fue corriendo hacia ellos, pasó los brazos por el cuello de cada uno y los estrechó contra ella. Adrien protestó, pero Marinette no dijo nada. Tener allí a su amiga era esencial para que no perdiera la cabeza y Alya no había dudado ni un segundo en acudir en su ayuda.

―Gracias por venir―murmuró Marinette cuando Alya la soltó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en los de ella. La tomó por los hombros y apretó con los dedos.

―Nunca dudes de mí, ¿vale?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Se había mantenido muy serena durante aquel rato tan largo desde que recibió la llamada de Tikki hasta que se había encontrado con Alya, pero ahora sentía que las fuerzas flaqueaban y que se moría de miedo de perder a Adrien, de que todo saliera mal, de que las cosas acabaran peor de lo que ya estaban.

―Siento involucrarte en esto…

―Ni lo menciones―la cortó Alya con una sonrisa y un guiño―. ¿Vamos a por ese brujo mal parido o no?

La mirada de Alya se encontró con la de Adrien. Él se limitó a sonreírle a modo de agradecimiento. Si se quedaba finalmente en el mundo terrenal, se aseguraría de que a Alya jamás le faltara de nada. Le debería su vida y a Adrien le habían educado para que siempre pagara sus deudas. Aunque, en esa ocasión, sería más una deuda del corazón.

―Vale…―Marinette respiró hondo y buscó las manos de Adrien y Alya―. Adelante.

Los tres, cogidos de las manos, encararon la puerta principal del _Black Wings._ Como si el local les estuviese esperando, esta se abrió en cuanto se quedaron a menos de un metro. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, Marinette se soltó de Adrien y de Alya y fue la primera en pisar la tienda.

En cuanto Marinette entró, supo que había algo diferente en el ambiente. Las persianas estaban bajadas, las luces estaban apagadas y olía a algo extraño, como algo parecido al azufre pero más suave. Marinette no sabía exactamente qué era. No obstante, en cuanto sintió a Adrien a su lado, agarrándola por la mano, supo que debía mantenerse alerta. Tras ella, Alya cerró con suavidad la puerta y se colocó a la derecha de Adrien. Entonces, vieron que una luz se encendía en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones traseras de la tienda. Adrien se tensó junto a Marinette. La sujetó con fuerza, pero ella no se quejó. Solo cuando vieron que era Tikki quien iba hacia ellos con una lámpara de aceite, se relajaron un poco.

―Habéis venido pronto―murmuró Tikki sin un ápice de su humor y su optimismo habituales―. Venid conmigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Dio media vuelta y se internó en la trastienda. Alya, Marinette y Adrien se miraron. Era ahora o nunca. Respiraron hondo y, sin soltarse, rodearon el mostrador y siguieron a Tikki con la esperanza de que su plan saliera bien…


	21. Chapter 19

Marinette, Adrien y Alya tomaron asiento junto a Tikki y Plagg en la misma sala en la que habían estado la última vez. En aquella ocasión, la sala desprendía paz y esoterismo, algo misterioso pero apacible. Sin embargo, tal vez fuera por la situación o porque Plagg sí estaba allí, lo único que se percibía era tensión y una desagradable sensación de destrucción. Plagg observó a los tres amigos sentarse muy juntos, al tiempo que su esposa hacía lo propio con él. Los extraños ojos de gato del marido de Tikki inquietaron a Marinette al instante. Sin embargo, a Adrien ni siquiera le afectó y Alya estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que había en la mesita que ni siquiera se fijó en aquella mirada penetrante.

La mesa alrededor de la cual se habían sentado estaba coronada por una caja en forma octagonal. La caja estaba abierta por varios sitios, aunque la zona principal se encontraba arriba del todo, donde Marinette podía ver todo tipo de símbolos. Justo en el centro, se hallaban los dos más importantes. Marinette frunció el ceño. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

―Marinette, por favor―dijo entonces Tikki con suavidad, dejando a un lado la lámpara de aceite, que creó formas confusas en el techo y las paredes―, saca el libro.

Ella obedeció. Puso el libro sobre la mesa, junto a la caja. En cuanto lo hizo, la tapadera del libro de iluminó, la caja vibró a su lado y Adrien sintió como si acabaran de golpearle en el centro del estómago. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no aferrarse a la mesa y retorcerse de dolor.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―murmuró Alya cuando la caja dejó de vibrar, a pesar de que el libro seguía brillando.

Plagg se inclinó hacia adelante.

―Era una prueba―declaró con voz grave―. Estábamos casi seguros de que Nooroo estaba aquí, pero esto ha confirmado nuestras sospechas.

―¿Para qué sirve la caja?―preguntó Adrien.

Plagg le miró con diversión.

―Qué impaciente, chico.

Adrien respiró hondo y tensó la mandíbula.

―En mi época, yo ya era un hombre―replicó, aguantando como podía el dolor que seguía reverberando por cada músculo de su cuerpo.

―Tranquilo, Adrien―intervino Tikki, empujando a Plagg hacia atrás y poniendo la otra mano sobre la caja y el libro―. Esta caja guarda nuestros objetos más preciados, nuestros _Miraculous_. No los podéis ver porque hace tiempo que me aseguré de pedirle a Wayzz que creara un escudo en torno a ellos. Trixx le ayudó y lo convirtió en invisible, pero están aquí. Excepto el de Nooroo. El libro―señaló la tapa brillante― nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo.

―¿Qué son esos _Miraculous_ exactamente? ―inquirió Alya, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

―Son los objetos que nos atan a la Tierra―explicó Plagg, echándose hacia atrás y apoyando la espalda en la pared―. Mientras los _Miraculous_ existan, nosotros podremos seguir viviendo. Por eso están guardados con tanto celo. Aunque hace tiempo que Nooroo se llevó el suyo para ocultarlo donde quisiera. Eso ocurrió antes de que experimentara con el libro y matara al maestro.

―De modo que el libro actuaría como un GPS―adivinó Marinette, que se había mantenido al margen de la disputa entre Plagg y Adrien.

Tikki asintió con la cabeza.

―Exacto. Y estamos casi seguros de que el _Miraculous_ se encuentra en las catacumbas, en la ciudad subterránea de París.

―¿Por qué allí?

―Porque hace tiempo que Nooroo se asentó en Francia y esas catacumbas son el centro del país. Fueron testigos de guerras, de muerte y sangre. Nooroo utiliza el conflicto para crecer, es magia oscura, Marinette. Y toda magia deja un rastro, incluida la nuestra.

Adrien respiró hondo. Tal vez ahora viese la luz al final del túnel, pero seguía preocupándole lo más importante. Aprovechando que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a aquel latigazo de dolor constante, señaló el libro con un dedo.

―¿Eso significa que Nooroo ha sabido dónde estado todos estos siglos por culpa de este cacharro?

Marinette esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, divertida por su tono de voz.

―Así es―confirmó Tikki―. No obstante, es más fácil ocultar la magia de la creación que la de la destrucción, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada. Quien debería estarlo es Nooroo―Tikki, frunció el ceño, estudiando con el libro con la mirada perdida―. Me sorprende que haya sido tan descuidado como para quedarse en un mismo sitio tanto tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada. Inconscientemente, Marinette se inclinó hacia Adrien, que le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para pegarla más a él en ademán protector. Alya, por su parte, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de la caja y del libro. Había algo que no le cuadraba.

―Un momento―dijo finalmente, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes―. El otro día, dijiste que la única manera de liberar a Adrien es matar a Nooroo―miró a Tikki, que la escuchaba con atención―. ¿Eso significa que, si destruimos el _Miraculous_ , nos deshacemos de Nooroo?

Tikki suspiró largamente.

―Sí, mataríamos su esencia terrenal. Eso acabaría con toda la magia oscura que ha hecho en la Tierra.

―Pero no garantiza que no pueda volver…

―No―intervino Plagg, rompiendo su silencio autoimpuesto―. Nosotros no somos como los brujos que os inventáis los humanos. Nosotros existimos desde hace más de lo que puedo recordar―intercambió una mirada con Tikki que, para sorpresa de todos, estaba llena de devoción―. Tikki y yo fuimos los primeros en aparecer. Los demás llegaron después. Y un ancestro de nuestro maestro fue quien se percató de nuestra existencia. Con nuestra ayuda, creó los _Miraculous_ que nos atan a la Tierra y guardan parte de nuestro poder. Si destruyes nuestro _Miraculous_ , destruyes parte de nuestra magia, lo que significa que nos llevará otros tantos siglos poder regresar.

―Para cuando Nooroo consiguiera volver a la Tierra, habrán pasado más de mil años―sonrió Tikki, como si así pudiera consolar y aliviar la desazón de Marinette y Adrien―. Estaréis a salvo y Adrien será libre―miró directamente al preso del libro―. Podrás proseguir con tu vida allí donde la dejaste, pero en el siglo XXI. Crecerás, envejecerás y morirás con el paso de los años, igual que una persona normal.

―¿Junto a ella? ―preguntó Adrien, afianzando su agarre sobre Marinette.

Tikki suspiró, borrando la sonrisa.

―No es ninguna garantía, Adrien. No sabemos hasta qué punto estás atado a Nooroo ni las consecuencias de desligarte del libro. Podemos hacernos cargo de tu libertad, no de los efectos secundarios. Quiero que lo tengas bien claro.

Marinette tragó saliva.

―El precio del deseo…

Plagg sacudió la cabeza una sola vez, asintiendo.

―Así es. Si aún estáis dispuestos a correr el riesgo, podemos ir a por Nooroo esta misma noche, cuando Notre Dame esté cerrada.

―¿Por qué la Catedral? ―inquirió Alya, confusa.

―Porque esa es la entrada más directa y fácil hacia las catacumbas. A no ser, claro, que prefiráis hacer una excavación hacia la Corte de los Milagros en Les Halles―bromeó Plagg.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Aquel tipo le ponía de los nervios.

―Nos vamos a Notre Dame.

… … … …

Eran las doce de la noche y París dormía. En la calle, apenas quedaban unos barrenderos, algunos taxistas y personas que era mejor no conocer. El cielo se había nublado por completo, cerrándose a la luz de la luna llena. Marinette, Adrien y Alya esperaban pacientemente en una esquina de Notre Dame, ocultos a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la ciudad. Tikki y Plagg estaban a punto de llegar. Según les habían comentado a los chicos, harían unas llamadas para intentar contar con la ayuda de otros seres como ellos. Ninguno puso pegas, cuantos más se enfrentaran a Nooroo, mejor. Marinette, por su parte, había vuelto a guardar el libro en la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Adrien había insistido en llevarla él, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que había ocurrido algo cuando el libro y la caja de los _Miraculous_ se habían encontrado. No se lo había dicho, por supuesto; sabía que si lo mencionaba, Adrien lo negaría.

―¿Cuánto más crees que van a tardar? ―protestó Alya, mirando de reojo a un grupo de borrachos que se acercaba a la zona donde ellos se encontraban.

―No mucho―dijo entonces una voz, sobresaltándoles.

Se giraron en redondo, encontrándose con la sonrisa sarcástica de Plagg y la mirada dulce de Tikki. Tras ellos, había un grupo de tres personas que les seguían de cerca: dos hombres y una mujer, por lo que Marinette atinó a ver. La primera tenía el pelo de un naranja chillón, como el de las calabazas de Halloween y sus ojos violeta desprendían misterio. La segunda, era rubia, con mechones negros aquí y allá y los ojos de un azul tan profundo como el agua de las cavernas submarinas. Y, finalmente, el tercer componente del nuevo grupo era un hombre Con el pelo en distintas tonalidades de verde y los ojos del color de la hierba bajo una capa de bruma matinal.

―Hemos traído compañía―añadió Plagg, haciéndose a un lado―. Os presento a Trixx―señaló a la pelirroja―, Pollen―su dedo pasó a la rubia― y Wayzz.

―Quien creó el escudo y quien lo volvió invisible―recordó Marinette, mirando primero al hombre y luego a la mujer pelirroja.

―Exacto―asintió Trixx con entusiasmo―. ¿Nos conocéis?

―Solo de oídas―intervino Alya, situándose junto a su amiga para ver mejor a los nuevos brujos.

La mujer rubia le echó una mirada furibunda a Plagg.

―A ver si lo adivino, no les has dicho quién soy.

―Es mejor que no lo sepan―se excusó Plagg, ganándose una colleja por parte de Tikki y de Pollen.

―Imbécil…―masculló la rubia, haciendo reír a Marinette― No lo cuenta porque soy mejor que él. Eso es lo que realmente le fastidia. Como desde el principio siempre ha sido hijo de la magia oscura…

―Vale ya, Pollen―la interrumpió Tikki, interponiéndose entre ambos―. El origen no define quién eres.

Pollen no dijo nada, se limitó a situarse junto a Trixx y Wayzz. Adrien, por su parte, observó a Plagg. Ahora comprendía por qué le había dado tan mala impresión: manejaba el mismo tipo de magia que aquel que le había encarcelado en el libro.

―No tenemos tiempo que perder―añadió Tikki, resoluta―. Seguidme, por favor. Y no hagáis ruido. El escudo y la invisibilidad no reprimen el sonido, ¿de acuerdo? ―Marinette, Adrien y Alya asintieron con seriedad mientras todos caminaban hasta la puerta principal de la Catedral― Bien. Trixx, Wayzz…

―A la orden, jefa―dijo Wayzz, que dio una suave palmada.

En cuanto separó las manos, se pudo ver perfectamente cómo aparecía una esfera perfecta de color verdoso. La esfera se fue agrandando más y más hasta convertirse en un cubículo que podía cubrir perfectamente a aquel grupo tan grande de ocho personas. Una vez dentro, Trixx se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó una flauta demasiado grande para las manos de cualquier mujer. Sin embarg, la sostuvo con maestría e hizo sonar un par de notas. Desde dentro de la esfera, nadie lo notó, pero de cara a los demás parisinos habían desaparecido por completo de su vista.

―Perfecto―susurró Tikki, que dejó que Plagg tomara la delantera y posara una de sus manos sobre la enorme puerta de madera. Un par de segundos después, esta se desmaterializó frente a los ojos de los tres amigos―. Venga, adentro―ordenó Tikki.

En cuanto se hubieron resguardado bajo la nave principal de la iglesia, Tikki se volvió hacia la puerta y la hizo reaparecer. Marinette, Alya y Adrien no se atrevieron a decir nada. Estaban demasiado impactados por lo que estaban viendo. Tikki, aprovechando su desconcierto, les guio a lo largo de la impresionante Notre Dame. Adrien utilizó esos momentos de silencio y paz para admirar una de las obras del gótico más impresionantes del mundo. Las columnas sujetaban los arcos de las bóvedas y creaban la sensación de que el techo estaba más alto de lo que parecía. A ambos lados de las paredes de la Catedral, pudo adivinar las magníficas vidrieras de diversos colores y tamaños. Aunque la que más le impactó fue la del rosetón principal de la Catedral, una auténtica obra maestra de vidrio y hierro. Justamente allí fue donde se pararon, a la altura donde el sol solía proyectar la silueta perfecta del rosetón. Adrien, acostumbrado a buscar huellas y pistas en el suelo durante su infancia y sus largos años de vida, se dio cuenta de que el suelo presentaba una leve decoloración que marcaba el lugar exacto.

―Poneos en círculo a mi alrededor―susurró Tikki.

Todos obedecieron. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que la formación era casi perfecta, Tikki se agachó y puso ambas manos en el suelo, sobre una de las miles de losetas que conformaban la superficie de la Catedral. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza.

―Está aquí―murmuró.

Aquellas dos palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que todo el mundo se pusiera en alerta.

―Plagg, es tu turno―declaró Tikki, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia el lugar que ocupaba su marido.

Plagg hizo lo mismo y, a medio camino, cogió a Tikki de la mano y le besó el dorso con infinita ternura. Aquel gesto hizo que se le encogiera el corazón a Marinette. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Adrien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó. Se buscaron con la mirada. El mundo pareció detenerse entre ellos mientras Plagg ocupaba el sitio de Tikki y ella, el de su marido.

―Te quiero―murmuró Adrien, nervioso.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

―Lo sé…―era lo único que podía responder de momento.

No pudieron recrearse mucho más en sus sentimientos. En cuanto Plagg se situó en el centro del círculo y puso un dedo encima de la misma loseta que Tikki, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies. Una fina línea oscura comenzó a separar el círculo del resto de la Catedral. Alya fue a gritar, pero Trixx le puso una mano encima. No podían hacer ruido, ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo aquella fractura. El círculo se separó unos centímetros y se abrió por dentro un enorme hueco. Plagg, en el centro, ni siquiera se movió.

―Debéis saltar―indicó Tikki con un murmullo―. El suelo no está lejos, solo unos ochenta centímetros de distancia.

Alya buscó a Marinette con la mano. Unidos los tres, se miraron y contaron en silencio. Todos saltaron al mismo tiempo, conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de gritar. Por suerte para los tres amigos, no tardaron en caer de bruces. No se veía absolutamente nada en aquel hueco, aunque realmente no tuvieron mucho tiempo de analizar la cueva en la que se habían metido. Tikki, Pollen, Wayzz, Trixx y Plagg les siguieron de inmediato, dejando abierto el hueco por el que habían entrado.

La humedad impactó contra sus fosas nasales. Adrien frunció el ceño.

―Odio este olor―musitó junto a Marinette.

―¿Por qué?

―Me recuerda cosas que quiero olvidar.

Marinette no dijo nada. Ella tampoco estaba segura de querer saber lo que Adrien ocultaba.

―Vamos―susurró Tikki, encabezando la marcha.

Pollen se hizo cargo de la oscuridad y chasqueó los dedos. En cuanto lo hizo, una pequeña pero brillante llama apareció en la palma de su mano. Por un momento, todos necesitaron entornar los ojos antes de seguir caminando. Marinette torció la cabeza para poder mirar a su alrededor. Había oído hablar de las catacumbas de París, pero jamás había pensado que bajaría a verlas.

Las catacumbas eran el hogar de las ratas, pero antaño fueron las primeras calles de la ciudad que crecía a ambos lados de Sena. Las batallas y el deseo de construcción las convirtieron en pasadizos ocultos y, posteriormente, en los cimientos de la capital de Francia. La luz de Pollen dejaba a la vista las columnas de gruesos ladrillos oscuros, los hilillos de agua subterránea que se filtraba tierra abajo y los huesecitos de los ratones que habían encontrado allí la muerte. Aquel lugar era de todo menos acogedor.

―Vuestro amigo ya podría haber buscado otro sitio más alegre para esconder su _Miraculous_ ―comentó Alya en voz baja, haciendo reír al grupo.

―El objetivo es que nadie pueda echarle mano a tu _Miraculous_ ―replicó Pollen, a su lado―. Nadie lo buscaría en un sitio como este.

―Nosotros, sí. Y te aseguro que no me agradaría tampoco tener que subir a lo alto de la torre Eiffel si se encontrase allí.

Pollen rodó los ojos. En ese momento, Tikki se detuvo de golpe, haciendo tropezar a Trixx y Wayzz. Marinette y Adrien, que iban en medio del grupo, dejaron de caminar al momento e igual hicieron Plagg, Alya y Pollen.

―Ahí hay algo―susurró Tikki, señalando un punto unos metros por delante de ella.

Adrien entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Pollen se puso a la cabeza del grupo junto a Tikki y alzó la mano. Efectivamente, a unos diez metros, el pasadizo en el que se encontraban acababa y, justo incrustada en la pared, había una brillante piedra púrpura. La luz procedente de la mano de Pollen hizo destellar la joya, que pareció darle la bienvenida a la mujer rubia y a sus acompañantes.

―Muy bien―dijo Tikki, dándose la vuelta para poder mirarlos a todos―. Yo cogeré el prodigio. Marinette, tú vendrás conmigo, necesitaremos el libro para poder hacer esto…

―¿Hacer qué, exactamente? ―intervino entonces una voz que dejó helados a todos los presentes excepto a Plagg.

Adrien sintió su presencia junto a él. No necesitó girarse para saber que el causante de todas sus desgracias y todos sus problemas, aquel que le había arrebatado la vida y le impedía continuarla junto a la mujer de sus sueños, se encontraba justamente a su lado. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se rebeló contra la falsa tranquilidad que había estado demostrando durante los últimos días y, antes siquiera de que alguien pudiera pararle, alzó el puño y fue al encuentro de Nooroo.


	22. Chapter 20

Antes siquiera de que pudiera tocarlo, la mano cerrada de Adrien se detuvo en el aire, a pocos centímetros del rostro blanquecino de Nooroo, que sonreía con suficiencia. Todos contuvieron el aliento.

―Vaya―dijo Nooroo cuando Adrien bajó la mano, aunque sin abrir aún los dedos―. No sé cómo habéis encontrado finalmente mi preciado tesoro, pero os aplaudo. No es nada fácil―nadie dijo nada, todos estaban a la espera de ver qué sucedía a continuación. Nooroo fijó sus tenebrosos ojos violetas en Plagg, a la izquierda de Adrien―. ¿Aún no te has cansado de fingir que perteneces a ese lado de la magia?

―Eres tú el que finge que vas a ganar, cuando lo cierto es que te superamos en número―replicó Plagg, dando un paso hacia adelante y empujando a Adrien contra Marinette, que le sujetó por un brazo y se aferró a él, temblorosa―. Sabes lo que queremos, de modo que déjanos hacer aquello para lo que hemos venido y devolveremos el _Miraculous_ a su lugar.

Nooroo soltó una suave carcajada que puso los pelos de Alya de punta.

―Plagg, te recuerdo que la magia oscura también es mi campo. No creas que soy tan imbécil como para pensar que no vais a deshaceros de mi prodigio.

Marinette frunció el ceño, confusa y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos volaban de Nooroo a Adrien y de Adrien a Plagg. Este último se mantenía firme frente a su oponente, al contrario que los demás, que ya empezaban a darse órdenes en susurros para mantener la defensa y llegar a la pared. Si lo que Nooroo decía era verdad, Plagg también podía utilizar magia negra y aquello explicaría perfectamente esa sensación de desprotección y ahogo que sentía cuando se acercaba mucho a él. Y también sería la razón por la que la puerta de Notre Dame se había vaporizado ante sus ojos y el suelo de la Catedral, abierto bajo sus pies.

―Entonces, de nada sirve que sigamos hablando―sentenció Plagg.

En apenas un milisegundo, Plagg alzó las manos y empujó, sin tocar, a Nooroo contra la columna más cercana. La magia de Plagg atravesó el escudo de Wayzz sin problemas, mientras que el contraataque de Nooroo se estrelló contra la barrera invisible. Nooroo se levantó del suelo al tiempo que su ataque desaparecía en ondas. Las paredes de las catacumbas vibraron con el impacto de estas, pero ni el techo ni el suelo se movieron de su sitio. Tikki aprovechó el momento de desafío visual para acercarse un poco más al _Miraculous_. Wayzz tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para extender el escudo un poco más sin que se rompiera y Trixx silbó por lo bajo con el objetivo de mantener la invisibilidad. Sin embargo, ella sabía que su hechizo no tardaría en desaparecer.

Era lo malo de poseer el poder de la visión, que era limitada en el tiempo.

―Wayzz―habló entonces Nooroo, rodeando el escudo hasta quedar frente a él―, veo que tus habilidades han mejorado.

El aludido rodó los ojos, mostrándose imperturbable.

―Y tú, Trixx―se dirigió entonces a la chica del pelo anaranjado que estaba tras Wayzz―, sigues estando increíble.

―Estaré mejor cuando acabe contigo, pedazo de…―no pudo acabar la frase, Pollen le tuvo que poner una mano en la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Nooroo se echó a reír por lo bajo, un sonido siniestro que tensó a Adrien aún más. Sin darse cuenta, protegía a Marinette y a Alya situándose entre el enemigo y ellas; un escudo humano que, esperaba, no tuviese que utilizar. Adrien rezaba en silencio para que la barrera del amigo de Tikki y Plagg aguantara. Al tiempo, el grupo se coordinaba sin palabras para ir dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Marinette no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que Wayzz también tenía un límite. Si se excedían usando su magia, la barrera desaparecería y quedarían expuestos al poder de Nooroo que, por el momento, se había quedado en una onda expansiva sin efecto visible.

―Eres un blandengue, Plagg. Tikki te tiene demasiado mimado, ¿eh, gatito? ―continuó hablando Nooroo, intentando minar la moral del grupo.

Por su parte, Marinette, Alya y Adrien se mordían la lengua e intentaban no decir nada que perjudicara a los demás. Ellos no tenían nada que hacer si Nooroo atacaba, solo aquellos seres extraños y mágicos podían protegerles.

―Sabes que lo que me digas me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro, ¿verdad? ―replicó Plagg, aparentando aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, Adrien podía ver cómo torcía los largos dedos de piel oscura y se agazapaba levemente. Mientras tanto, Tikki avanzaba milímetro a milímetro siempre que Wayzz le hacía una señal que Marinette consiguió descifrar tras varios minutos en tensión: elevaba los hombros imperceptiblemente. La mujer pelirroja no hacía ninguna señal, ambos se entendían a la perfección. No obstante, hubo un momento en que creyó que la miraba a ella. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando los ojos de Tikki pasaron de ella a la mochila que sujetaba contra las piernas.

Nooroo seguía hablando, intentando provocar a Plagg; pero el marido de Tikki era más tozudo que aquel ser extraño. Adrien, que no se daba cuenta de cómo Marinette se escabullía hasta posicionarse junto a Tikki y sacaba el Libro de los Deseos de la mochila, analizaba cada frase de su enemigo y se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando. Sencillamente, se limitaba a burlarse de los integrantes mágicos del grupo y a dar vueltas de un extremo a otro del pasillo. Aun así, Adrien no atinaba a comprender qué esperaba hasta que vio cómo Wayzz apretaba los dientes y clavaba los pies embutidos en zapatillas verdes en el suelo de tierra húmeda.

―Tienes que coger la piedra―susurró entonces Tikki en el oído de Marinette; los ojos de ella se salieron de las cuencas―. Tienes que hacerlo tú. La piedra detectará mi magia y se defenderá a sí misma, ya que su dueño no quiere que la cojan.

―Pero… Wayzz…―miró hacia atrás y vio al joven moreno de pelo verde sudar― Su escudo…

―Precisamente por eso tenemos que darnos prisa―insistió Tikki, dando junto a Marinette un paso más al frente―. Tienes que salir del escudo un momento, Wayzz lo abrirá para ti. Solo será un pequeño hueco. Coges la piedra y entras de nuevo.

Marinette negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

―Nooroo se dará cuenta…

―Solo lo hará si seguimos más tiempo en la retaguardia―Tikki sujetó a Marinette por los hombros, simulando un abrazo bajo la mirada de Nooroo―. Piensa en Adrien, Marinette. Querías liberarlo de su prisión, te dije que solo tú podrías hacerlo. ¡Me refería a esto! En cuanto tengas la piedra, la incrustarás en el libro y yo me encargaré del resto.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que era el momento que había estado esperando, pero le atemorizaba que Nooroo la descubriese y su plan de salvar a Adrien se fuera por la borda. Nerviosa, asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó que Tikki, tras regalarle una sonrisa, la pusiera atrás del todo del grupo. Tikki se giró para darle la espalda a Marinette y le hizo una seña a Wayzz. Él la recibió y, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo, abrió una pequeña brecha. Marinette lo vio como si atravesara una cascada. El escudo se fue difuminando hasta que ella pudo ver con mayor nitidez la piedra violeta que brillaba en la pared. Tras una última mirada a la espalda de Adrien, puso un pie fuera del escudo.

Marinette contuvo el aliento cuando estuvo por completo a merced de Nooroo. De reojo, se percató de que todo el grupo la ocultaba. Pollen y Trixx se habían posicionado de manera que cubrían cualquier hueco que pudiera delatar la apertura del escudo. Sabiendo que debía darse prisa, pisó en aquellos lugares en los que el suelo era más sólido. Fue dando pasos pequeños pero seguros y, pronto, estuvo frente a la joya.

«Vale… ¿Cómo cojo yo ahora esto?», se dijo a sí misma. La inspeccionó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que había un par de huecos a ambos lados de la piedra ovalada. Alzó la mano pero, tal vez fuera porque notó la ondulación en el aire, o tal vez porque alguien tiró de ella hacia atrás, nunca llegó a tocarla. Un rayo de luz morada se estrelló contra la pared, soltando esquirlas de ladrillo que arañaron el rostro de Marinette. Ella apenas tuvo unos segundos para volver la cara y evitar que algún trozo le diese en los ojos. Del mismo impulso, trastabilló hacia atrás hasta toparse con el pecho de Adrien.

―¿Qué narices estabas haciendo?―inquirió Adrien mientras la ocultaba, al mismo tiempo que el grupo se reorganizaba en torno a ellos.

En algún momento, Nooroo se había percatado de que solo había siete cabezas en lugar de ocho. Cuando Plagg quiso darse cuenta de sus intenciones, era demasiado tarde. Nooroo había lanzado su ataque contra Marinette. Adrien se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para quitarla de en medio y evitar que perdiera la mano e, incluso, la vida.

―¡Coger la piedra! ―replicó Marinette― Tenemos que coger la piedra.

Adrien fue a replicar, pero se cernió sobre Marinette cuando escuchó un segundo estruendo sobre sus cabezas. La cubrió con sus brazos y su cuerpo mientras caían restos de tierra y ladrillo sobre ellos. Wayzz había agotado su reserva de energía para un escudo nuevo y ahora solo podía limitarse a atacar hasta que recuperase su capacidad protectora. Trixx se había hecho cargo de la situación y, haciéndose con su flauta demasiado larga, tocó varias notas y, por cada repetición de la melodía, fue apareciendo una copia exacta de cada uno de ellos.

―Qué truco más viejo, Trixx―se burló Nooroo, alzando la mano e invocando un bastón con una piedra cóncava el tripe de grande de lo que era su _Miraculous_ ―. Esperaba algo nuevo por tu parte.

Nooroo clavó el bastón en el suelo y la piedra se abrió. De ella comenzaron a emerger mariposas blancas que fue atrapando una a una. Sopló sobre ellas y estas se volvieron negras. Apenas tocaron las paredes de las catacumbas y los esqueletos de los ratones, estos cobraron vida. Todos vieron, horrorizados, como el techo de las catacumbas se tambaleaba sobre sus cabezas. Algunas columnas se desvincularon por completo de la pared y se unieron para crear una criatura amorfa pero resistente. Marinette apenas tuvo unos segundos para entender que aquellas cosas lucharían por Nooroo, lo que implicaba que, tal vez se le diera bien la magia negra, pero no era tan poderoso en el combate como hacía creer.

Tikki y Plagg se posicionaron a ambos lados de Adrien y Marinette, como si fueran un cuarteto inseparable. Plagg se echó la mano a la espalda y se quitó el cinturón que, en un pestañeo, se convirtió en una vara plateada fina y flexible. Sin embargo, Tikki no se sacó ningún truco de la manga, lo cual solo hacía pensar que, o bien no tenía ningún objeto para atacar, o su técnica era completamente distinta a la de sus compañeros. Marinette quiso pensar en lo segundo, ya que la primera opción solo convertía a su amiga en una presa fácil como ella.

―Ve, Marinette―le ordenó Tikki, enderezándose frente a ella y cerrando una de sus manos en un puño―. Nosotros nos encargamos de esa bazofia.

Plagg alzó una ceja y la miró, divertido.

―Qué original eres, cariño―comentó.

―Oh, por Dios, cállate―replicó ella, abriendo el puño y dejando entrever un yo-yo rojo con motas negras.

Nooroo soltó una carcajada al ver el objeto de Tikki.

―No me puedo creer que sigas usando esa cosa inútil.

Marinette jamás habría creído posible ver a Tikki tan enfadada como en ese momento. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar, Tikki alzó el yo-yo, dio un par de vueltas como un vaquero y enredó la cuerda negra en torno al cuello de Nooro. Esté hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la cuerda se le clavó en la piel, haciéndole sangrar. Curiosamente, la sangre también era violeta. Ver aquella prueba fue suficiente para Tikki, que desenrolló el yo-yo del cuello de Nooroo y lo mantuvo dando vueltas junto a ella.

―¿Decías, abuelo?

―Uhh… Eso en mi barrio significa pelea―bromeó Plagg, haciendo reír a Adrien sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Tikki rodó los ojos. Marinette, por su parte, aprovechó el pique entre los antiguos amigos para intentar deslizarse entre los brazos de Adrien. Sin embargo, él se lo impidió. La mirada que le lanzó Marinette pasó de la súplica al enfado.

―Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

―No es tu trabajo―replicó Adrien―. Y no voy a dejar que mueras por mi culpa.

―Si muero será decisión mía―estalló Marinette―. Creía que tú me entenderías mejor que nadie y no es momento para andarnos con cuestiones morales. Suéltame.

Adrien apretó la mandíbula. Se debatía entre dejar que le liberara y protegerla. El problema era que la segunda idea ganaba por goleada a la primera.

―Deja que lo haga contigo―propuso, deseando que fuese otro quien cogiese la maldita piedra.

―No cuela, bonito―espetó Marinette―. Es asunto mío. No me voy a arriesgar a perderte cuando lo que quiero es tenerte para siempre.

Adrien entornó los ojos. Allí, en medio del enfrentamiento que se escuchaba de las réplicas de Trixx contra los demonios que Nooroo había creado y de Tikki y Plagg plantándole cara a su dueño, Adrien solo podía pensar en que jamás nadie se había arriesgado tanto por él.

―Marinette, por favor…―le suplicó, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

―No, Adrien―respondió ella con una sonrisa, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía―. Ahora me toca cuidar de ti.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso y se separó de él antes de que pudiera profundizarlo. Corrió en medio de copias y originales, esquivó los ladrillos que volaban de una parte a otra del pasillo y los pequeños ratones _zombies_ que trataban de trepar por sus piernas. Cayó al suelo un par de veces, la tierra y el techo vibraban con los ataques de unos y otros. Las catacumbas se habían convertido en un campo de batalla de tierra, lodo y piedra.

Tras lo que a Marinette se le antojó una eternidad, por fin llegó de nuevo a la pared del _Miraculous_ , que relucía como una pequeña estrella. Le pareció como si Nooroo estuviese sacando fuerza de ella y entonces recordó las palabras de Tikki: los _Miraculous_ contenían parte del poder del hechicero. Nooroo estaba usando todas sus reservas para luchar contra Tikki, Plagg, Pollen, Wayzz y Trixx. Alya era simplemente una pequeña molestia para sus criaturas. Pisaba a los ratones y las mariposas salían, pero al no encontrar otro refugio, regresaban al cuerpo del que habían escapado. Marinette sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder por lo que, haciéndose con el libro tirado a un lado, utilizó las esquinas de la dura portada y sacó la gema de la pared.

La piedrecita botó en el suelo. Marinette se apresuró a cogerla y a resguardar el libro bajo el brazo.

―¡TIKKI! ―gritó, esperando que ella la oyese en medio de aquel caos― ¡TIKKI!

La pelirroja se volvió y, al ver a Marinette con la piedra en la mano, sonrió levemente.

―¡INSÉRTALA EN EL LIBRO! ―chilló Tikki, esquivando un fuerte golpe del gólem de ladrillo.

Marinette alzó los ojos al cielo. ¿Cómo iba a meterla en el libro? Miró la portada, esperando encontrar alguna señal en ella. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la _i_ de Libro, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Allí había un pequeño hueco con el tamaño exacto de la piedra. Respirando con dificultad, Marinette acercó la piedra al libro. En el momento en que la joya rozó el terciopelo azul, sintió una descarga tan dolorosa que le recorrió todo el brazo y le llegó a la punta de los pies. Marinette chilló, pero el sonido de su voz quedó eclipsado por todos los demás ruidos del pasillo.

Volvió a intentarlo y, de nuevo, la sensación de miles de cuchilladas se extendió por su cuerpo. Dolorida, cayó de rodillas al suelo, aunque sujetando aún los dos elementos que se negaban a unirse. Las lágrimas de frustración hicieron acto de presencia.

―No puedo…―murmuró Marinette, sintiendo la desazón y la rabia entremezclándose en su corazón― No puedo hacerlo…

―Sí puedes―replicó una voz femenina junto a ella.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para ver a Alya y a Adrien junto a ella. Los dos se arrodillaron a su lado. Alya le pasó un brazo por encima, mientras que Adrien se limitó a sujetarle los brazos e infundirle calidez a través de sus ojos esmeralda, que brillaban en esos momentos de una forma sobrenatural… igual que el _Miraculous_ de Nooroo.

―Estamos contigo, chica―añadió Alya―. Nosotros te sujetamos, ¿vale?

Marinette les miró a ambos, estaba sin palabras.

―Te quiero, Marinette―musitó Adrien, pegando su frente a la de ella―. Hagámoslo juntos.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco. Como pudo, le sonrió y, tragándose las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo de sus ojos, volvió a intentarlo una vez más. La tercera descarga fue más potente que las otras. Chilló y su voz atravesó a Adrien de parte a parte; jamás olvidaría el grito de Marinette cuando, por fin, la piedra decidió ocupar su lugar en el libro.

―¡TIKKI! ―gritó Adrien, desesperado, al ver que Marinette empezaba a perder la consciencia.

En cuanto el nombre resonó en medio de la lucha, Tikki reaccionó. Era el momento.

― _¡LUCKY CHARM!_ ―exclamó, tirando al cielo el yo-yo.

Un potente rayo de luz rosado cegó momentáneamente a todos, incluidos los golems que quedaban en pie. Incluso Nooroo tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Solo Tikki pudo ver lo que su conjuro había creado para ella: un martillo y un cincel pequeños. Aprovechando que todos aún seguían sin ver bien, corrió junto al grupo de los tres amigos y, afianzando el libro entre las manos de Marinette, clavó el cincel en la piedra y comenzó a martillear.

Primer golpe, Nooroo gritó, abriendo por fin los ojos y tratando de localizar su _Miraculous_. Los demás comenzaron a replegarse en torno a Tikki y los demás, Plagg encabezó la defensa. La piedra apenas sufrió daños.

Segundo golpe, Nooroo se retorció sobre sí mismo, pero siguió avanzando con el bastón en alto y un grito colérico surgiendo de su garganta. Wayzz sintió que por fin había recuperado sus fuerzas, por lo que levantó una muralla impenetrable entre Nooroo y sus amigos. El _Miraculous_ se resquebrajó bajo la fuerza de Tikki y de sus herramientas mágicas.

Tercer golpe, la piedra apenas podía sujetar sus pequeños trocitos.

―¡Plagg, AHORA!

El aludido se volvió y alzó la mano derecha al cielo.

― _¡CATACLYSM!_

Todo ocurrió a la vez y en apenas unos segundos. Plagg posó su mano envuelta en llamas verdes sobre la piedra. El grito de Nooroo murió en su boca. Los golems dejaron de moverse, al igual que los esqueletos de los ratones y cayeron al suelo como si fuesen muñeco de trapo. Cayeron varios cascotes del techo que el escudo de Wayzz soportó. Alya sujetó a Marinette contra ella mientras Adrien apenas podía hablar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marinette, quien no aguantaba tenerlos abiertos más tiempo.

―Te quiero―vocalizó Marinette, sonriendo sin fuerzas y dejando caer la cabeza a un lado.

Su deseo se había cumplido.

―¡NO! ―gritó Adrien cuando los ojos de Marinette se cerraron.

Incluso el mismo Adrien, empezó a sentirse extraño. Le faltaba aire en los pulmones, no podía respirar con normalidad. Boqueó, asfixiado, sin consentir soltarse de Marinette. Su corazón bombeó sangre a un ritmo despiadado, llegando a su cerebro demasiado rápido. Adrien no tardó en desmayarse y, apenas un par de segundos después, el techo de la catacumba se hundió sobre sus cabezas.


	23. Chapter 21

― _¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!_

…

…

…

 _Tres días después…_

El pitido constante de la máquina a la que Marinette estaba conectada la despertó de su letargo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, eso era lo único que tenía claro mientras abría poco a poco los ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación la cegó por un momento y alzó el brazo para taparse los ojos. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo movió, sintió un pinchazo cerca del codo que la obligó a quedarse quieta y mover el otro brazo. Con los ojos entornados, miró abajo y vio que en la parte anterior del brazo tenía una aguja incrustada en la piel. El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente, lo que hizo que la máquina a su izquierda empezara a hacer ruiditos estresantes.

―Cariño―dijo entonces alguien a su lado.

Marinette reconoció la voz de su madre y, poco a poco, volvió a serenarse.

―Oh, mi vida, estábamos tan preocupados…―sollozó Sabine, abrazando a su hija mientras ella intentaba ubicarse.

No vio a su padre al tiempo que reconocía la habitación. Estaban en un hospital, uno de los más famosos de París, el Hôtel-Dieu. Su madre no dejaba de murmurar palabras inconexas y Marinette trataba de comprender por qué estaba en un hospital.

―¿Qué ha pasado…?―murmuró, consiguiendo por fin que su madre dejase de apretujarla contra el mullido colchón de la cama.

―¿No lo recuerdas? Quedaste con Alya cerca de esa tienda a la que ella le gusta tanto. Cruzaste la calle, un loco se saltó un semáforo y…―Sabine dejó de hablar, horrorizada― Te trajeron enseguida, cariño. Apenas tienes una costilla rota y algunos hematomas.

Marinette frunció el ceño, más confusa que nunca.

―No lo recuerdo…―admitió en voz baja, sintiendo un vacío enorme en el pecho, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué.

―Oh, cariño, es normal―Sabine le acarició la cabeza a su hija con cariño y una sonrisa―. Tu padre se está encargando de todo. No ha dejado que nadie más trate tu historial clínico. Estaremos de vuelta en unos días, cuando tu costilla se mejore.

Marinette tragó saliva con esfuerzo y asintió. Notaba la boca reseca y los dedos de las manos y pies, entumecidos. Cuando las enfermeras que su padre había designado supieron que ella había despertado, mandaron llamar al doctor Dupain enseguida. Tom se permitió un momento para besar a su hija en la frente y mirarla con devoción. Él y Sabine habían estado a punto de perder a su hija, a pesar de que Marinette no recordase nada de lo ocurrido. Cuando se lo comentó a su padre, este dijo que era un efecto secundario del golpe en la cabeza que el coche le dio. Su memoria a corto plazo había desaparecido y no había garantías de que volviera. Aun así, le aseguró que había hablado con Gabriel Agreste para que no perdiese su puesto de becaria hasta que se reincorporara a principios de agosto; como si a Marinette lo único que le importase en ese momento fuese su supuesto trabajo…

Unas horas después, Alya fue a visitarla. Ella había salido mejor parada de todo aquello, el coche ni siquiera la había rozado. Sabine dejó a las amigas a solas durante un rato y fue a por un café, aprovechando que estaba allí Alya para hacerle compañía a su hija. En cuanto la puerta de su habitación individual se cerró, Marinette analizó a Alya con la mirada.

―¿Cuándo quedamos tú y yo en ir al _Black Wings_? ―inquirió Marinette, deseando disipar la niebla que había en su mente y no le dejaba recordar.

―El otro día, ¿no te acuerdas? Estás más despistada que nunca, chica―bromeó Alya, aunque la alegría no llegó por completo a sus ojos―. Lo cierto es que apenas recuerdo nada del accidente. Solo sé que, de un momento a otro, ya no estabas frente a mí. Suerte que había gente por allí y ellos te trajeron. Fueron muy amables.

―¿Quiénes?

―No lo sé, Marinette, no me conozco a toda la ciudad―sonrió Alya, levantándose de los pies de la cama y dando vueltas por la habitación―. Qué pasada de sitio. Parece más un hotel que un hospital.

Marinette alzó una ceja, divertida.

―¿Tal vez por eso se llama "Hôtel"? ["Hôtel" en francés significa "hotel" en español. El nombre del hospital significa, literalmente, "Hotel de Dios"].

Alya rio, algo más tranquila al ver que su amiga podía hacer chistes aún.

El resto del día se pasó volando, así como la semana que tuvo que pasar tendida en la cama para recuperarse por completo. Al menos, se dijo Marinette, el accidente no había ocurrido durante el curso y no tenía nada que perder salvo tiempo de vacaciones. Por eso, cuando le dieron el alta, lo primero que hizo fue ir al estudio de fotografía de Gabriel Agreste. Necesitaba disculparse por su ausencia, había conseguido recordar que su jefe y amigo de su madre contaba con ella para los próximos diseños y promociones y le había dejado tirado durante casi catorce días. Si hubiese sido otra persona, Gabriel ya la habría echado.

En cuanto llegó a la planta correspondiente del enorme edificio de oficinas, Marinette se dirigió hacia el despacho de Gabriel. El barullo que había en el estudio se apagó de inmediato. Los ojos de todo el mundo se posaron sobre ella. Algunos la miraban con burla, otros con pena y otros, sencillamente, se limitaron a verla pasar por delante de sus narices. Marinette hizo de tripas corazón, tal y como había estado acostumbrada durante toda su vida, y pasó de largo.

Al llegar a la puerta de Gabriel, llamó un par de veces. Pero nadie contestó. Extrañada, volvió a llamar y esa vez la puerta sí se abrió. Aunque, en lugar de encontrarse a Gabriel frente a frente, vio a una chica con el pelo rubio platino sujeto en una coleta demasiado estirada salir con una sonrisa gigantesca en la cara. La chica se fijó en Marinette, que mantuvo el contacto visual con ella. Algo en aquella modelo le resultaba sumamente molesto

―Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí… La niñita mimada de Gabriel―la chica se inclinó hacia ella, destilando veneno―. Será mejor que vayas buscándote otro sitio en el que trabajar, guapa. Aquí ya no pintas nada.

―Eso debería decidirlo mi padre, Chloé―intervino entonces una voz que Marinette no conocía.

Ambas se giraron hacia la persona que había aparecido tras la chica rubia. Marinette dejó de respirar.

―Joder, Adrien, has vuelto a cargarte mi actuación―protestó Chloe, haciendo un puchero.

Marinette la ignoró y aquel a quien Chloé había llamado Adrien se fijó en ella. Lo primero que vio Marinette de él fueron sus ojos, verdes como la hierba recién cortada. Luego, las pestañas rubias, más oscuras que el pelo perfectamente peinado. Y, finalmente, su porte. Le sonreía como si fuera, no un superior, sino un igual.

―Discúlpala―añadió Adrien, dirigiéndose a Chloé―, está en sus días del mes.

―Y tú eres un grosero, Adrien Agreste―espetó Chloé, molesta por haber dejado de ser el centro de atención.

Chloé pasó junto a Marinette sin siquiera mirarla. Adrien rodó los ojos, abriendo un poco más la puerta con una mano.

―Buscas a mi padre, ¿no? Pasa, está atendiendo una llamada urgente pero volverá enseguida.

Marinette dudó. No estaba segura de si debía entrar en aquel despacho con el hijo de su jefe. Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo, Marinette ni siquiera sabía que Gabriel tuviese un hijo. Fuera como fuese, terminó aceptando y se acomodó en una de las sillas que había frente al gigantesco escritorio de roble de Gabriel.

―Yo tengo que irme, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame―añadió Adrien, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Marinette se quedó congelada. Aquella situación había sido, como poco, estrambótica. Por suerte, Gabriel no tardó en llegar (tal y como Adrien había prometido) y le aseguró a Marinette que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Había hecho un trabajo excelente durante las semanas que había estado y estaría encantado de que regresara a trabajar. Sin embargo, Marinette rechazó la propuesta con elegancia. A pesar de que sus dolores de cabeza habían disminuido considerablemente, todavía notaba pinchazos aquí y allá que la dejaban fuera de combate. Ella odiaba dejar las cosas a la mitad y no dar el cien por cien cuando trabajaba, por lo que declinó la oferta y le agradeció a Gabriel todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Al salir del despacho, Nathaniel la abordó. Marinette recordaba vagamente haber salido con él y que la cita, a pesar de haber sido perfecta, no había conseguido que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Su compañero se interesó por ella y, tras contestar a sus preguntas de forma concisa, se marchó del estudio. No volvió a encontrarse con Chloé, lo cual fue un alivio, aunque en el fondo le habría gustado volver a toparse con el hijo de Gabriel. Marinette sabía que no le vería de nuevo, de modo que sacudió la cabeza, se metió en el ascensor y se despidió de su puesto como becaria en el estudio de Agreste.

… … … …

 _Un mes y medio después_

El regreso a clase siempre era una tortura para Marinette. Aunque Alya estaba entusiasmada por regresar y pasar más tiempo fuera de su casa, a Marinette le costaba vida y milagros madrugar para aguantar a un profesor que no dejase de comerle la cabeza con cosas que no usaría en su vida. No obstante, aquel día, Marinette tenía un extraño presentimiento de que ese curso sería diferente, por lo que no le dio un puñetazo al despertador ni tampoco remoloneó en la cama. Sabine no tuvo que ir a llamar a su hija; se la encontró terminando su desayuno, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Sabine sabía que a su hija le ocurría algo, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué podía ser. En un primer momento, cuando Marinette salió del hospital, ella y Tom se lamentaron por no haber pasado más tiempo junto a su hija. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los días y ella se fue recuperando, Sabine descartó la posibilidad de que estuviera enfadada con ellos. A pesar de todo, incluso de que hizo una excursión a su habitación y la registró de arriba abajo un día que ella no estaba, Sabine no encontró nada que explicara ese extraño estado de ánimo en el que vivía su hija tras el accidente. En el fondo, Sabine esperaba que Marinette recuperase su energía al regresar a clase.

Marinette, ajena a todo lo que se le pasaba a su madre por la cabeza, terminó de desayunar y recogió sus cosas, dejando que Caline se ocupara del plato y el vaso vacíos. El chófer de su familia ya estaba listo para llevarla a la facultad, aunque ella declinó enseguida la oferta. No le apetecía comenzar su rutina completa el primer día, por lo que se despidió del chófer y caminó hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. El trayecto sería algo largo, pero no importaba, se entretuvo charlando con Alya a través del móvil, que no dejaba de repetir que ese año era el último que le quedaba antes de poder independizarse.

Tras varios minutos contestando a Alya, Marinette guardó el móvil en el bolso y esperó pacientemente a que el autobús llegara a la facultad. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron frente a la increíble fachada del edificio donde tendría sus clases, sintió como si alguien tuviera sus ojos fijos en ella. Confusa, miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie prestándole especial atención, salvo unos abuelos que la miraban con mala cara por estar tardando tanto en bajarse. Finalmente, puso ambos pies fuera y el autobús cerró las puertas antes de internarse en la ciudad. Marinette aún se sentía observada, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se dirigió hacia la facultad, repleta de estudiantes deprimidos porque se acababa el verano y ansiosos por comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Los novatos y los veteranos se entremezclaban, creando un contraste de expectativas e ilusiones que Marinette siempre calificaba como extraño.

Sea como fuere, ella cruzó la explanada que separaba el edificio de la calle y subió los escalones para entrar. Sin embargo, no supo bien por qué, no llegó a pisar en condiciones uno de los escalones y su cuerpo se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia atrás. Marinette quiso girarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo por completo, alguien la cogió por los hombros y la enderezó. Marinette alzó la cara, dispuesta a agradecerle a quien fuera que le hubiese evitado el golpe, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

―Hola otra vez―saludó aquel chico rubio y de ojos demasiado verdes que vio en el estudio de Gabriel la última vez que estuvo allí.

―Hola―respondió Marinette, saliendo del shock que suponía ver al hijo de Gabriel Agreste con ella en la facultad―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Estudio aquí―respondió Adrien con amabilidad, señalando la entrada con una mano que sujetaba una carpeta.

―Pues… nunca te he visto…

―No me extraña, me mudé a París el día que me viste―explicó Adrien, cogiéndola por el brazo suavemente y empujándola para que terminase de subir los escalones―. Ahora vivo con mi padre.

―¿Y tu madre? ―quiso saber Marinette, pero de inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzada― Lo siento, no debería…

―Tranquila―rio Adrien, de manera que Marinette creyó que aquella sonrisa le estaba hundiendo la vida―. Mi madre se ha quedado en Noruega.

Marinette parpadeó varias veces, aún más confundida que momentos antes de que estuviera a punto de llenarse la boca de asfalto.

―¿Noruega? ―repitió en voz baja.

―Sí, soy medio francés.

―Vaya…

Adrien le regaló una sonrisa que la cegó por un momento. Aturdida, se separó de él, que todavía no la había soltado, y se aferró a su mochila.

―Bueno, esto… gracias por salvarme, pero tengo que irme ya a clase…

Adrien asintió, dando un paso en la dirección contraria a la de ella.

―Nos veremos por aquí, supongo―dijo él, clavando los ojos en los de Marinette.

―Sí… supongo…

Adrien le sonrió de nuevo y se despidió, dejándola sola. En cuanto le perdió de vista, Marinette sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No comprendía por qué el hijo de Gabriel Agreste iba a estudiar en su misma facultad, pero lo que menos entendía era por qué tenía la sensación de que nada de aquello era cierto. Desde que salió del hospital, Marinette había estado convencida de estar soñando y, durante los primeros días, no dejaba de pellizcarse el brazo, esperando despertarse. Sin embargo, aquellos pellizcos le dolían y los días se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, hasta que por fin llegó el momento de regresar a la rutina. Lo agradeció, pero ahora estaba segura de que era un error.

Algo no iba bien.

Fue por eso por lo que se apartó de toda la marabunta de estudiantes que buscaba las aulas donde empezaría el nuevo curso y se sentó en uno de los muchos bancos de piedra de que disponía el histórico edificio donde estudiaba. Solo cuando se hizo el silencio en el pasillo, pudo pararse a pensar, intentando recordar qué había ocurrido antes del accidente que la había llevado al hospital.

Recordaba a Alya, haber hablado con ella todos los días. Recordaba haber ido a buscar trabajo al estudio de Gabriel Agreste, pero cuando intentaba mirar hacia a un lado en sus recuerdos, una nube negra ocultaba la escena. Marinette frunció el ceño, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle seriamente. Recordaba haber ido a los Campos Elíseos y haber paseado por allí, ¿sola? No, ella nunca iría sola a un sitio tan bonito y frecuentado. Recordaba haber hecho varias entrevistas y que tuvieron que sacarla de una de ellas cuando infravaloraron sus aptitudes. ¿Quién la sacó de allí? Recordaba haber entrado varias veces en el _Black Wings_ durante el mes de julio, más de las que nunca juró que iría a entrar. ¿Iba sola? No, había ido con Alya, pero de nuevo aquella nebulosa oscura le decía que había lagunas en sus recuerdos, algo que su mente no lograba identificar y recrear…

Y fue entonces cuando, sin venir a cuento, la imagen del rostro de Adrien Agreste iluminó sus pensamientos. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, el brillo de su pelo rubio bajo el sol, el calor de sus manos… su voz… su cuerpo… su olor…

Marinette creyó que caía por un precipicio. El nudo en la garganta se esfumó, pero a cambio hizo que Marinetet cayera al suelo desde el banco, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y mirando a todas partes, desubicada.

―Adrien…―murmuró y, como si fuese alguna especie de hechizo, el sonido de su nombre reverberó en las paredes de la facultad y en el fondo de su alma.

Por un momento, Marinette se quedó sin aliento y comprendió que, tras aquella nube negra en sus recuerdos, se encontraba _él_. En esa ocasión, al revivir los momentos vividos en el verano, cada recuerdo estuvo impregnado de un brillo diferente y Adrien apareció en todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos. Vio en su mente imágenes sacadas de algo que no parecía su vida, pero allí estaba ella y allí estaba él: ambos en su cama, riendo, jugando, besándose, bromeando, ella huyendo de él y él atrapándola… Porque Adrien siempre había ido tras ella, por mucho que Marinette se hubo esforzado por apartarse de él.

Y recordó el libro. Un libro con la cubierta de terciopelo azul oscuro y una piedra violeta y brillante incrustada en ella.

―Oh, Dios…―musitó.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo y echó a correr por los largos pasillos de la facultad. No le había preguntado a Adrien dónde estudiaba porque, ¿qué más daba? ¡Él ni siquiera era de aquella época! ¿El hijo de Gabriel Agreste? ¿Eso era lo que magia de Tikki había hecho con la vida que a Adrien debería haberle tocado vivir?

Las ideas que Marinette creía confusas fueron cobrando sentido a medida que se quedaba sin aliento y sin fuelle, perdida en la inmensidad del edificio. Además, tampoco pudo salir afuera, porque en el momento en que se le ocurrió la idea, el cielo se encapotó y un estruendo le hizo pegar un salto. Se puso a llover como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que Marinette creía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Necesitaba verle, necesitaba volver a mirarle a los ojos para asegurarse de que su aventura había ido bien y que no había sido un coche lo que la había obligado a estar diez días postrada en una cama del hospital.

Estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. No a viva voz, al menos.

Agotada por las carreras, Marinette se apoyó en una pared y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Allí, en uno de los extremos, había alguien. Sabiendo que podía meterse en un pequeño lío por haber interrumpido las clases con sus idas y venidas, apoyó el peso en la columna y los pies y caminó hacia la persona que la esperaba. Porque, de alguna manera, sabía que era a ella a quien quería ver. A medida que se fue acercando, reconoció la silueta y la postura, esa misma que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo, la misma que la había traído de cabeza desde el mismísimo instante en que pisó su habitación.

Todo raciocinio desapareció. Sin darse cuenta, tiró al suelo la mochila y corrió pasillo abajo. La luz iluminó su rostro y creyó que moría de felicidad al ver el reconocimiento en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

―Adrien…―jadeó, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Él abrió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

―Ven―dijo simplemente.

Marinette no se lo pensó dos veces. Aceleró el paso y, en pocos segundos, su cuerpo se estampó contra el pecho de Adrien, que la rodeó con los brazos y dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta dar con un muro. Aún con Marinette pegado a él, se dejó caer al suelo y la acogió también con las piernas.

―Estás aquí…―susurró Marinette, sollozando de pura felicidad―. Eres… eres… tú…

―Soy real, ¿recuerdas?―musitó Adrien con la boca pegada al pelo de Marinette, inhalando con fuerza.

―Dios mío…―lloró Marinette, llevándose las manos a la cara.

El calor de Adrien la envolvió. Tenían tiempo antes de que los estudiantes regresaran a los pasillos, no había prisa por separarse. Incluso, si hubiese llegado alguien, nada ni nadie podría haber alejado a Marinette de Adrien.

―Estaba empezando a preocuparme―admitió Adrien con una sonrisa, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos; con los pulgares se deshizo de las lágrimas que atravesaban las mejillas de Marinette.

―Lo… lo siento… yo…―hipó ella.

Adrien le acarició los labios con los dedos para acallarla. La observó, como llevaba semanas deseando hacerlo.

―Te he echado de menos, princesa.

Marinette rodó los ojos al escuchar el apelativo, pero sonrió a su pesar.

―No me habías dicho nada... ―protestó ella, algo dolida― ¿Por qué no…?

―No podía―suspiró Adrien, con fastidio―. Plagg me encerró en la trastienda de Tikki para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia tu casa.

―Qué desconsiderado―sonrió Marinette, acariciándole el rostro a Adrien con ambas manos.

―Mucho―coincidió Adrien con voz ronca.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron todavía más, si es que aquello era posible. Marinette le recorrió el cuerpo con la punta de los dedos, rememorando cada pequeña parte, cada hueco. Se inclinó hacia él y pegó la nariz a su cuello, inhalando su perfume natural. Ahí estaba, el olor a Adrien, a hombre. Aprovechó y depositó un suave beso encima de su corazón, provocándole un espasmo.

Marinette levantó la cabeza y volvió a encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Adrien. Él, que se había dedicado a mirar cómo le estudiaba, sentía la picazón en las manos. La _necesitaba_.

―¿Realmente estás estudiando? ―preguntó Marinette, perdida en el frondoso bosque esmeralda de los ojos de Adrien.

―Era una excusa barata―admitió Adrien, sin sonreír―. Tikki quería que esperase un poco más, pero Plagg me abrió la puerta de la jaula―Marinette se echó a reír―. Créeme, así es como me he sentido.

―¿Y qué es eso de que eres el hijo de Gabriel?

Adrien se encogió de hombros, acariciando con suavidad los pómulos de Marinette y las líneas de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello; una caricia impregnada de infinito cariño.

―Fue el último hombre con el que tuve contacto directo. Gabriel está casado con una mujer con ascendencia norteña, como la mía. Algo debemos de tener en común, como un hilo familiar, según dice Tikki. Ella debe de ser pariente mío, de manera que he acabado unido a su familia. Para Gabriel, yo existo desde que mi "madre" me concibió.

Marinette asintió y se llevó un dedo a la boca, pensativa.

―¿Y crees que eso de la vena vikinga sigue patente en ti?

Adrien soltó una suave carcajada, divertido.

―Te dije que eso nunca desaparecerá.

Marinette volvió a mover la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando tomó una decisión. Aquel día sería el más productivo de toda su vida académica.

―Demuéstramelo―musitó, notando cómo las mejillas se le encendían bajo la abrasadora mirada de Adrien, que parecía haber leído sus oscuros pensamientos.

―No seas maleducada―replicó él, disfrutando del juego y de tenerla junto a él, sintiendo su corazón palpitar alocadamente bajo su pecho―. ¿Cómo se piden las cosas?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior.

―Por favor…

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa. Marinette supo que había alcanzado el cielo.

―Como _desees_ …

EPÍLOGO...


	24. Epílogo

El _Black Wings_ estaba abierto cuando Adrien y Marinette llegaron cogidos de la mano. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no hacía falta decir nada, podían leer la inquietud en la mirada del otro. No obstante, _tenían_ que hacer aquello. Marinette necesitaba respuestas y Adrien, resolver algunas dudas que tenía. Por mucho que se alegrase de que ella le hubiera recordado, no comprendía bien cómo había sucedido. Se suponía que ella no iba a poder saber quién era, que no notaría nada. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que nunca había sabido si realmente el precio por "desearle" se mantenía en el tiempo. En teoría, sí y, si se confirmaba esa regla, Marinette había conseguido romperla, lo cual habría otras cuestiones: cómo y por qué.

Las respuestas se encontraban en la trastienda de Tikki y Plagg. Por eso Marinette no dudó demasiado en dar un paso adelante y entrar en el local. El olor afrutado del incienso que Tikki solía quemar ocupó todos sus sentidos. La penumbra y las luces cálidas seguían donde habían estado siempre. Las mesas y las estanterías aún guardaban objetos extraños, supuestamente mágicos. Tras su experiencia con el Libro de los Deseos, Marinette se preguntaba si realmente aquellos objetos no serían cosas extraordinarias. A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido, no le interesaba mucho continuar por el camino de la magia. Le agradecía profundamente que le llevase a Adrien a su vida, pero nada más.

Tikki no tardó en aparecer tras el mostrador, formando una O gigantesca con la boca al ver a Marinette de la mano de Adrien. Aun así, no tardó en recuperarse y adoptar una postura de falsa calma.

―Hola, querida, ¿en qué puedo…?

―Déjalo, Tikki, lo sabe todo―la interrumpió Adrien con suavidad; a pesar de su cautiverio, aquella mujer era amable y se había portado bien con él. Había sido la única compañía que había aceptado aquel largo mes y medio encerrado.

―Pero…―Tikki los miró a ambos, sin comprender― ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

―Lo recuerdo todo―intervino Marinette, sintiendo cómo Adrien le daba un suave apretón―. Me acuerdo de todo, Tikki: el libro, la aparición de Adrien, los deseos, lo ocurrido durante el verano, la lucha contra Nooroo… Todo.

Tikki se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente pillada por sorpresa. Apenas necesitó unos segundos para salir de detrás del mostrador y abrazar con fuerza a Marinette, que tuvo que soltarse de Adrien a regañadientes. Sonrió, sobre todo al notar cómo los hombros de Tikki se hundían por culpa de un silencioso sollozo.

―Te he echado tanto de menos…―murmuró, apartándose de ella y sujetándola por los hombros para verla bien― Temí por ti. Mis hechizos casi nunca fallan, pero tenía miedo de haber fracasado esta vez…

―Estoy bien―le aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa―. He ido a rehabilitación y ya no tengo que tomar tantas pastillas. Estoy bien―repitió, sobre todo al ver la expresión de espanto de Tikki y el ceño fruncido de Adrien.

―¿Podemos hablar contigo, Tikki?―dijo Adrien entonces, captando de nuevo la atención de la bruja― Hay cosas que Marinette quiere saber.

―Por supuesto―asintió ella de inmediato, invitándoles a pasar a la trastienda―. Entrad, yo iré enseguida.

Adrien llevó a Marinette hacia la parte trasera del local. Aunque para Gabriel, él era su hijo, Plagg se había encargado de mantenerle preso en la trastienda con un conjuro de ocultamiento. De alguna manera, Adrien estaba en el hogar de Gabriel, pero sujeto a las condiciones físicas de la trastienda del _Black Wings_. En el momento en que daba un paso en falso hacia el exterior, el hechizo le enviaba una fuerte descarga que le tumbaba de espaldas. Solo intentó salir una vez. Tras aquello, fue Plagg quien se dedicaba a visitarle. Por eso no le hacía mucha gracia volver a estar entre aquellas paredes. Había vivido en dos prisiones al mismo tiempo.

Marinette y Adrien entraron en la misma sala de siempre. La mesita que vio Marinette la última vez en el centro de la sala, había quedado relegada a un rincón. La caja de los _Miraculous_ , sin embargo, seguía sobre ella, lo cual hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Se pegó a Adrien, quien le pasó un brazo por encima al ver hacia dónde se dirigían sus ojos.

―Tranquila―susurró, escuchando los pasos apresurados de Tikki por el pasillo―. No puede hacernos daño.

Marinette alzó los ojos hacia él.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Adrien? ¿Y si resulta que Plagg y Tikki se equivocaban?

―No lo han hecho―repuso Adrien, demasiado convencido para gusto de Marinette―. Y si no estaban en lo cierto, ten por seguro que no pienso dejar que nadie se te acerque lo más mínimo.

Marinette sonrió, aunque la inquietud no desaparecería de su corazón hasta que no hablase con Tikki. Por suerte, ella llegó en ese preciso instante y les invitó a sentarse en los mullidos cojines que había en el suelo.

―¿Queréis beber algo? ―preguntó, indicándoles la tetera y las tacitas que había en un rincón de la salita.

―No, gracias―rechazó Marinette con dulzura―. No tengo mucho tiempo.

―Pues pregúntame lo que quieras saber―le animó Tikki―. Aunque creo que habrá cosas que requerirán tiempo para comprenderlas. Ni siquiera yo entiendo cómo es posible que el sacrificio de tu memoria se haya extinguido…

Marinette tragó saliva con fuerza y clavó los ojos en Tikki.

―¿Sabías que olvidaría a Adrien?

―Es el precio a pagar por desear a una persona―asintió Tikki, mirando de reojo a Adrien.

A Marinette aquel gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

―¿Tú lo sabías también? ―inquirió, molesta de repente con Adrien.

―No podía decírtelo―se excusó él―. No quería que te preocupases por otro asunto más.

Aquella respuesta no era suficiente, pero sabía que tendría tiempo de discutir sobre el tema con él. De manera que volvió a centrarse en Tikki y en sus preguntas.

―¿Por qué Adrien ahora es un Agreste?

Tikki suspiró.

―Tenemos la sospecha de que Gabriel o su esposa tienen ascendencia noruega, lazos de sangre con los antepasados de Adrien. Lo más probable es que sean los de su, ahora, madre. Adrien ha ocupado el sitio que le corresponde por época.

―No lo entiendo…

Tikki asintió levemente con la cabeza.

―Es difícil de explicar. El padre vikingo de Adrien perdió a su hijo, de manera que necesitaría a alguien que heredase sus tierras y sus bienes. Ese segundo o tercer hijo, sobrevivió y tuvo descendencia. Y ese hijo, también. Y, así, hasta llegar a la ahora madre de Adrien. Como el matrimonio Agreste no tenía hijos, Adrien tenía el hueco libre para volver con sus lazos familiares noruegos.

―¿Y si Gabriel hubiese tenido hijos?

―No lo sabemos―admitió Tikki, sirviéndose un poco de té en una taza―. Y no vale la pena pensar en el "y si…". Centraos en el ahora, tenéis una vida por delante juntos gracias a ti―Tikki sonrió, mirando a Marinette y señalándola con la mano que sujetaba la taza―. Has hecho lo que pocas personas pueden hacer: liberar a un prisionero de una cárcel mágica.

―Una cárcel con un precio a pagar por la libertad―recordó Adrien, sombrío, a pesar de que el pechó se le hinchó al escuchar de boca de Tikki lo extraordinario de la hazaña de Marinette―. ¿Por qué me recuerda? Creía que tendría que volver a "conocerla", ganarme su confianza…

―No estoy segura sobre eso―confesó Tikki con tristeza―. Y no quiero pensar en posibles efectos secundarios. Tal vez sea mejor no entretenernos en esos detalles…

―Necesitamos saberlo―replicó Marinette, inclinándose hacia adelante―. Tikki, perdí la memoria durante un mes y medio. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que haya recuperado mis recuerdos? ¿Y si es obra de Nooroo? ―por fin soltó lo que se le había estado pasando por la cabeza a medida que los recuerdos iban asentándose en su mente.

―Ya te lo expliqué, Marinette. Cuando se destruye el _Miraculous_ de uno de los nuestros, deja el plano material. Va a otra dimensión, si queréis llamarlo así. Desaparece de aquí hasta que su magia pueda restaurar las funciones del _Miraculous_. No tenéis que preocuparos de nada, estamos hablando de un largo periodo de tiempo para los humanos.

»Nooroo ya no puede haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Y si has recuperado la memoria, tómalo como un regalo. Las leyes de la magia son complejas, ni siquiera yo las conozco todas. Lo único que podría llegar a asemejarse a lo que te ha ocurrido es una recompensa: sacrificaste lo que fue necesario por la libertad de Adrien. La magia ha restaurado lo que es tuyo cuando ha sido propicio.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

―Hablas de la magia como si tuviera cerebro.

―Es que lo tiene―sonrió Tikki, misteriosa―. La magia es un espíritu que nos mantiene vivos. Nos da poder y nos protege al mismo tiempo, excepto de nosotros mismos. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad, la cuestión es qué parte de la magia decidimos utilizar. La magia no es buena ni mala, está en constante equilibrio. La destrucción de Nooroo era necesaria para restaurar ese equilibrio y el sacrificio de Marinette se ha podido considerar como un acto de valor infinito por una humana hacia alguien que no pertenecía a su mundo; hacia ti, Adrien.

»Durante los siglos que estuviste encerrado en el libro, a expensas de sus nombras, dejaste de ser humano. Eras un ser inmortal, no envejecías ni enfermabas. El libro te dotó de esa magia, ese don, aunque no podías utilizarlo por ti mismo para liberarte. Sin saberlo, Marinette utilizó toda su fuerza humana para sacarte de allí, estuvo a punto de morir…

―Lo sé―espetó Adrien, apresando a Marinette entre sus brazos y obligándola a sentarse en su regazo; la necesitaba todo lo cerca que pudiera tenerla―. Estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?

―Dar la vida por uno de nosotros es algo extraordinario, Adrien―añadió Tikki con dulzura, ignorando el tono duro de la voz de él―. El hechizo que utilicé cuando el techo se nos vino encima nos devolvió la normalidad, pero la vida de Marinette se escapaba de entre mis dedos. La magia le devolvió las gotas de vida que había derramado para liberarte, pero no la memoria. El proceso para restaurar las lagunas mentales requiere más tiempo. Hoy ha debido de ocurrir algo para que "se encendiera" esa sección de su cerebro que estaba en reposo. Por eso te ha recordado, por eso ella sigue viva y por eso debéis dejar de anclaros en lo que pasó y disfrutar de lo que la vida os ofrece.

Marinette no supo bien qué responder. La última frase tenía sentido; en realidad, todo lo tenía. No obstante, sabía que la preocupación por Nooroo no desaparecería así como así. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que ella se sintiese segura. A pesar de todo, no quería romper el contacto con Tikki. La cabeza le dolía y ese era el signo inequívoco de que había tenido suficientes revelaciones por un día. Recuperar a Adrien había sido lo suficientemente intenso y ni siquiera había decidido que hubiese tenido bastante de él después del encuentro furtivo en los baños de la facultad.

Tikki comprendió que la pareja necesitaba pasar por un proceso de adaptación a su nueva realidad, una en la que el único peligro real era el de ser atropellado por un coche. De modo que, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, les animó a marcharse y a volver cuando se tranquilizaran y hubiesen asimilado su reencuentro. Marinette no se quejó y Adrien se apresuró a sacarla de allí, antes de que a Plagg le diese por aparecer. Cuando se lo comentó a Marinette, ella soltó una carcajada y le aseguró que le vería de todas formas para agradecerle su ayuda.

En silencio, emprendieron el camino a casa. Aún era temprano para volver, pero Marinette confiaba en que la casa estuviese sola. Como si alguien le hubiese escuchado (o algo, pensó ella después), al llegar, se encontraron con que no había nadie en la mansión de los Dupain-Cheng. Por eso, en cuanto Adrien hubo cerrado la puerta que daba a la calle, se giró con rapidez hacia Marinette y la cogió en brazos. Ella enrolló las piernas en torno a su cintura y se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada Adrien brillaba, como si esa magia de la que había hablado Tikki no hubiese desaparecido del todo. Marinette sabía que aquello era imposible, pero siempre le parecería que los ojos verdes de Adrien iluminaban un cuarto oscuro.

―¿Vas a llevarme así hasta mi habitación? ―murmuró Marinette, sintiendo el aliento de Adrien rozándole el cuello y colándose por el escote de su camiseta.

―Luego―repuso, Adrien, caminando hacia el salón―. Primero pienso oírte gritar encima de ese sofá.

El corazón de Marinette latió, desbocado.

―Nos pueden descubrir…

―Eso no es verdad y lo sabes―sonrió Adrien con picardía, mientras colocaba a Marinette sobre el asiento del largo sofá y él apoyaba una rodilla entre sus piernas―. Así que, dime, ¿te quitas tú la ropa o lo hago yo?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior. Las manos le sudaban por la excitación al tiempo que se iba quitando prenda por prenda en completo silencio. Por su parte, Adrien se dedicó a admirarla desde su altura y a lamerse la boca por dentro cuando Marinette quedó cubierta únicamente por el conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de color rosa bebé. Con un solo dedo, acarició el hueso de la clavícula de Marinette desde la zona derecha hasta la izquierda. Ella se tensó, consciente de que ahora Adrien iba a tomarse su tiempo para saborearla como quería. Poco a poco, su dedo fue descendiendo, dibujando formas inconexas por toda su piel. Torturó sus pechos con toquecitos leves sobre la tela del sujetador que, dado que no llevaba relleno, dejaba entrever a través del encaje los pezones rosados de Marinette.

―Adrien…―suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos y juntando los muslos en la medida de lo posible.

Él se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y en un trocito de asiento junto a la cabeza de Marinette y pegó su boca a su cuello.

―Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien que no querrás que se acabe nunca―susurró, poniéndole la piel de gallina y bajando el dedo por la zona central de su estómago hasta llegar al ombligo; Marinette gimió, ya empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo―. No habrá una sola parte de este cuerpo precioso que no me haya sentido.

―Adrien―masculló Marinette cuando el dedo de Adrien acarició su botón de placer por encima de las braguitas de encaje.

Él pasó su boca por la línea de la mandíbula y depositó un suave y húmedo beso en la comisura izquierda. Marinette fue a su encuentro, pero él se separó lo justo y necesario para poder besar la comisura derecha. Marinette protestó, pero el quejido se convirtió en un suspiro de placer en el momento en que Adrien echó a un lado las braguitas y tocó directamente su carne cálida y mojada.

―Estás lista, ¿verdad, amor?―musitó Adrien, colmándola de besos por todas partes excepto en la boca.

―Sí… Bésame, Adrien…

Él obedeció, aunque el beso acabó en la base de su garganta.

―Adrien…

―Aún no, princesa―murmuró Adrien sobre su piel, su aliento provocándole escalofríos a Marinette a medida que aumentaba las caricias en su sexo.

Marinette se retorció contra la mano de Adrien. Él decidió que era el momento de añadir un dedo más a la ecuación y la tanteó con él para avisarla. Marinette no se quejó cuando sitió el corazón y el anular acariciándola de arriba abajo, provocando esa dulce fricción que lanzaba descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco, mientras con la boca besaba y chupaba la piel de los montes de sus pechos, sus dedos fueron bajando aún más hasta colocarse en su entrada. Y tras un par de círculos alrededor de ella, se adentraron en la suave y caliente cavidad.

Marinette arqueó la espalda, regalándole a Adrien ambos pechos para que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera. Si poder utilizar la mano que apoyaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, Adrien utilizó los dientes para deslizar hacia abajo las copas de encaje del sujetador de Marinette y dejar expuestas las pequeñas y redondas protuberancias, que se alzaban hacia él como si acabase de llamarlas por sus nombres.

―Tan bonita…―musitó Adrien, perdido en la blancura de la piel de Marinette, que contrastaba con las zonas rosadas que él había dejado con sus besos― Tan dulce…―Adrien cubrió uno de los pezones con sus labios― Tan… Marinette…

Ella suspiró, absorbida por el cielo que era estar con Adrien. Sus manos encontraron el hueco perfecto en su espalda y ahí se quedaron, flojas, con la fuerza justa para estrujar entre los dedos su ropa. Adrien sacaba y metía los dedos a un ritmo especialmente lento, el fuego se iba extendiendo poco a poco por el cuerpo de Marinette, hasta que llegó un momento en que la subida hacia la cima se hizo inevitable. Adrien supo que estaba a punto al notar sus músculos apretando sus dedos. Subió el rostro a tiempo para cubrir con sus labios la boca de Marinette y tragarse su grito.

El orgasmo asoló por completo con la cordura de Marinette. Adrien sacó los dedos y siguió acariciando el botón de placer de ella, provocándole una segunda oleada sin que hubiese terminado de desaparecer la primera. Marinette gritó su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que Adrien no lo soportó más.

Mientras Marinette descendía poco a poco de su segundo orgasmo, Adrien aprovechó para quitarse a toda prisa la ropa y rebuscar en su nueva cartera. No es que aquel día hubiese sabido que ella iba a recordarle, pero se había propuesto ir preparado por si llegaba el día en que Marinette volviera a enamorarse de él, con la misma intensidad con la que él lo estaba de ella. Sacó el preservativo y se deshizo del paquete en unos segundos. Marinette ya había podido abrir los ojos y le observaba, expectante, con los ojos nublados de placer y el cuerpo relajado, aunque con los hombros tensos al saber lo que se avecinaba. En cuanto Adrien se hubo enfundado el preservativo, se colocó en su entrada y penetró en ella poco a poco.

La diferencia con sus dedos fue abismal y Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca, gesto absurdo después de los gritos de placer que había proferido momentos atrás. Adrien cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando terminó de entrar en ella. Un mes y medio separado de Marinette, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, había sido una absoluta tortura. Volver a sentirla como en aquellos momentos era como saborear la gloria y saber que era suya, que esos momentos le pertenecían.

Poco a poco, Adrien comenzó a moverse y se cernió sobre ella para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla a gusto. Marinette le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, empujándole hacia ella desde atrás. Adrien sonrió ante su entusiasmo y respondió, acelerando el ritmo. Haber visto a Marinette deshaciéndose con sus caricias había sido suficiente para llevarle casi al orgasmo. Solo necesitaba unas cuantas embestidas más para llegar a la cima, pero no pensaba hacerlo solo.

―Te amo―susurró Adrien contra su boca, buscando sus ojos azules como el cielo―. Te amo y pienso demostrártelo cada día de mi vida.

Marinette sonrió, recibiendo cada estocada con un gemido y una caricia de agradecimiento.

―Hazlo. Quédate siempre conmigo…

―¿Incluso si te pido ahora que te cases conmigo? ―inquirió Adrien, enfatizando su propuesta con un golpe de caderas más intenso que los anteriores.

Marinette gritó.

―¿Qué…?

―Cásate conmigo―repitió Adrien, volviendo a embestirla con más fuerza.

―Adrien…―nueva embestida― Te amo, Adrien…

―¿Eso es un "sí"?

Marinette subió una de sus manos a su nuca y tiró de él para besarle, con hambre, con pasión, con ardor pero, sobre todo con una cosa bien clara:

―Sí―exhaló dentro de su boca.

Adrien no necesitó nada más. Con una nueva embestida, catapultó a Marinette de nuevo hacia las estrellas y él la siguió. Porque eso sería lo que siempre haría, seguirla allá donde fuera.

Tras recuperarse de aquel segundo reencuentro, decidieron que no era suficiente. Recogieron la ropa del salón y se encerraron en la habitación de Marinette. Al pasar por el cuarto de invitados, Adrien no pudo evitar acordarse de las semanas que había pasado allí, de la incertidumbre sobre lo que quería Marinette de él o, más bien, lo que no quería; posteriormente, sobre lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y, finalmente, la incógnita sobre si podrían o no estar juntos para siempre.

Así, mientras Marinette descansaba a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y un dedo dibujando círculos sobre su piel, pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Sería difícil acostumbrarse a no tener que regresar al libro, pasarían años hasta que notase los cambios físicos que cualquier persona normal debía de sufrir al envejecer. Pero eso era lo que quería, crecer y hacerse viejo junto a la chica que ahora le besaba el costado distraídamente. Pensó en su padre y supo que Marinette le habría gustado. Ella era una chica con talento, decidida y más valiente de lo que la propia Marinette creía. Sabía que había dado con su otra mitad y no pensaba separarse de ella por nada del mundo.

De esa forma, su único deseo, el único que había albergado realmente durante su larga existencia, se había cumplido: amar y ser correspondido. Tal vez tuvieran que luchar contra muchos obstáculos a lo largo de su vida, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. A fin de cuentas, Marinette había sido su propio amuleto de buena suerte y él había destruido todo lo que ella había dado por sentado.

¿Qué mejor combinación que la suya?

FIN


	25. Nota 2

Mis queridísimxs lectorxs:

¡Se ha acabado el fic! Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, a pesar de haberme pasado varias semanas sin poder publicar (sigo suplicando vuestro perdón por eso). Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestro apoyo y vuestro ánimo. Siempre es un placer para mí regresar a esta plataforma y volcar mi amor por mis fandoms en forma de fics. Con lectorxs como vosotrxs, da gusto :)

Espero poder publicar pronto nuevas ideas, aunque ahora mismo mi volumen de estudios y trabajo empieza a desbordarse y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para escribir. Mientras, podéis disfrutar de los demás fics de mi perfil.

Os llevo en mi pensamiento.

Mil gracias de nuevo y... ¡nos leemos!


End file.
